Byakuya's Girl (La Niña de Byakuya)
by Eatbook' Hoshi-Sora
Summary: Las leyes no permiten que los habitantes del Rukongai vivan en el Seireitei... ¿Y si ese nuevo habitante tuviera la sangre de un Shinigami? ¿Y si tuviera algo que ver con Kuchiki Byakuya y sus salidas al Rukongai? Una niña revolucionará el Seireitei, empezando por la casa de su padre... IchixRuki, Ari(Oc)xtôshirô, otras parejas posibles... Mi primer fanfic aquí...
1. La niña de Byakuya

**Byakuya's Girl (La niña de Byakuya)**

¡Hola a todos! (Como si fuera un payaso de circo...)

¿Cómo estáis? (Obviamente bien, si no no leerían esto...) ¡Cállate voz interior!

¡Ehem! Disculpad la intromisión, continuemos. Mi nombre es Hoshi-Sora, aunque en esta historia tengo otro nombre... ya lo descubriréis...

Ayer, día 6 de Noviembre de 2012 por la noche, se me ocurrió una idea bastante interesante... qué pasaría si Byakuya- perdón, ¡no puedo decirlo! Si lo dijera ahora, os arruinaría este fantástico primer capítulo ^^

Bueno, aviso: en este fanfic se usan palabras japonesas, como taijô: capitán, Nii-sama: hermano mayor, Otosama: Padre, de una forma muy respetuosa... (la mayoría de veces pondré la traducción entre paréntesis).

Leed y deleitaros con mi nuevo fanfic... del cual no creo que tardéis en adivinar quién lo narra.

PD: pueden cambiar los narradores, así que estad atentos... habrá algún momento que no lo narrará nadie, es decir, que estará en tercera persona.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Las escapadas de Kuchiki Byakuya... y un nuevo habitante del Rukongai**

Me miré preocupada al espejo, mientras me preparaba para ir al escuadrón. Me peiné aún preocupada, pensando en aquél hombre que había estado conmigo los anteriores 25 años... el que me había adoptado como a su hermana menor, Kuchiki Byakuya, Nii-sama.

-¿Qué será lo que hace cada vez que sale...? -me pregunté en voz alta, sabiendo que Nii-sama no estaba en casa, otra vez.

Últimamente salía mucho, y no volvía hasta tarde. Pero ya hacía tiempo que había empezado a hacerlo, como un año, pero para un Shinigami como yo, eso es poco tiempo. Realmente lo único que me preocupaba era que la ropa impecable de Nii-sama a veces tenía manchas de tierra, como si le hubieran tirado al suelo... ¡No, no, no, Nii-sama es tan fuerte que eso es imposible! Pero entonces... ¿Qué le sucede a Nii-sama?

Muchas veces había querido preguntarle qué era lo que hacía... tenía sospechas de que tal vez iba al Rukongai, una vez que fui con él allí una mujer le saludó muy contenta de verle... pero no podía ser, no podía imaginarme a Nii-sama enamorado...

Me levanté del suelo después de quitarme la manta de lana que me había regalado Otosama, me fregué los ojos y vi a mi querido Otosama delante de mí, con su cabello rozándome la cara... ¡le quiero tanto! Me abracé a él con fuerza, e intenté, otra vez, decirle cómo le quería... pero ¿cómo?, si no sabía hablar bien... me esforcé en mover los labios, la lengua, en que la s me saliera bien...

-¡Otosama!

Deshizo mi abrazo con delicadeza, y me miró sorprendido, mientras yo esperaba alguna palabra de aprobación. Siempre era tan frío, pero a la vez sus ojos eran tan agradables...

-Mi pequeña, mi pequeña acaba de llamarme papá... -susurró, completamente sorprendido- ¿Desde cuándo habla? -preguntó a las mujeres que siempre me cuidaban.

-Hará ya un par de semanas que empezó a decir alguna palabra suelta, pero ayer os dibujó, y preguntó "¿cuándo?"... Os quiere mucho, señor. Se esfuerza para conseguir vuestra aprobación, pese a tener sólo un año y dos meses...

-Y ya sabe andar, cosa que es totalmente una proeza para su edad. -añadió la otra.

-Hoy... -empezó Otosama- Me la llevaré a casa y a partir de ahora vivirá conmigo. Recibirá toda la atención, juguetes y demás que necesite.

Dicho eso, me cogió otra vez, recogió mi bolsa y puso la manta dentro, aguantándome con una mano.

-¿Dónde vamos, Otosama? -pregunté, ahora con más facilidad. Volvió a sorprenderse ante mi habilidad para el habla, y con una sonrisa dijo:

-A casa. Vas a conocer a tu tía.

Cogí a mi hija después de que ella me hubiera llamado. Era tan bonita su sonrisa, sus ojos vivos, su cálida forma de mirarme... me recordaban tanto a su madre que incluso sonreí un poco, cosa nada común en mí. Las mujeres que habían cuidado a la niña desde su nacimiento me miraron con tristeza cuando les dije que por fin me la llevaba a casa, es decir, que por fin me había decidido a decir abiertamente que había superado la muerte de mi esposa y que incluso había salido con otra mujer... pero esta última no fue tan buena como la anterior y, al saber que estaba embarazada, repudió a su hija y desapareció de mi vida para siempre, o eso espero. No me gustaría que esa mujer apareciera de nuevo, prefería pensar en mi hija como si fuera también hija de mi primera mujer... Hisana...

* * *

**Unos días más tarde, en la reunión extraoficial de capitanes...**

-Kuchiki me ha contado que su hermano, es decir, el capitán del 6to escuadrón, Kuchiki Byakuya, últimamente se ausenta mucho fuera del Seireitei. -comunicó Ukitake Jûshiô, capitán del 13avo escuadrón.

-¿Tiene algo que decir, Kuchiki-taijô? -preguntó Yamamoto Sô-taijô.

-Todo el mundo tiene derecho a dar paseos. -respondió Byakuya, sin inmutarse- Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto de nadie.

-La cosa es que de repente esos paseos han parado, y algunos Shinigami que han pasado cerca de su mansión han oído ruidos extraños. -añadió Kyôraku Shunsui, capitán del 8avo escuadrón, mirando alrededor- Por ejemplo, gritos... también hablan sobre destrozos... ¿No habrás...?

-¿No habrás acogido un habitante del Rukongai en tu mansión sin notificárnoslo antes, Kuchiki-san? -preguntó Unohana Retsu, la capitana del 4rto escuadrón.

En ese momento, se oyó ruido fuera de la sala. Parecía que alguien iba corriendo hasta allí, pero atraparon aquella persona y esta se quejó a grandes gritos:

-¡Suéltame, Rukia-neesama! ¡Quiero ver a Otosama! ¡Otosama!

* * *

**Unos días antes...**

-...Por eso, ella se quedará en esta mansión a partir de ahora. -acabó Otosama.

La chica de pelo negro se me quedó mirando aún procesando la información que le acababa de dar su hermano mayor, es decir, Otosama.

-Nee, nee, Otosama, ¿esta es tía? -pregunté, tirando de su pantalón.

-No, ella es tu tía, se llama Rukia. Es mi hermana menor. -me intentó explicar.

-Hum... ¡Rukia-neesama! -dije, después de razonar un poco- ¡Yo me llamo Ariadna! ¡Kuchiki Ariadna! -añadí, con una sonrisa.

-Ariadna-san, encantada. -respondió también con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos a jugar, vamos a jugar! -grité alegre, tirando de su mano.

-¡A-ariadna-san...! -dijo sin aliento, no se esperaba que tirase de ella.

-¿Qué? -pregunté, parando. Otosama ya se había metido en alguna habitación.

-No deberíamos hacer mucho ruido, si descubren que Otosama te ha llevado aquí des del Rukongai...

-¡Todo 'stá bien! No pasará nada. -le respondía, mientras iba abriendo puerta tras puerta.

Encontré armarios abarrotados de ropa, infinitos trasteros y un montón de habitaciones vacías. Nada mal. Me iba a divertir mucho, pero lo que más quería era descubrir dónde pasaba más tiempo Otosama.

* * *

**Volviendo a la reunión...**

-¡No, suéltame, suéltame! -seguí gritando, a punto de tocar la puerta con los dedos- ¡Quiero ver a Otosama! ¡Quiero verlo! -en ese momento ya estaba empezando a llorar- ¡Quiero verlo, quiero verlo, quiero verlo! ¡Rukia-neesama, quiero ver a Otosama!

-¡No puede ser, regresemos, Ariadna-san!

En el mismo instante en que toqué la puerta con los dedos, esta se abrió.

-Uau. ¡Menuda barba más larga! -dije, mirando al hombre mayor que había abierto la puerta- Llevas la misma capa que Otosama, ¿eres un capitán también?

-Kuchiki-taijô, ¿¡Qué significa esto!? -dijo el hombre, girándose hacia Otosama... su voz sonó muy amenazante, y yo, que había parado de llorar, volví a dejar caer las lágrimas.

-¡Otosama! -exclamé, corriendo hacía él. Le tiré del pantalón como hacía siempre, mientras los presentes en la sala se quedaban congelados al ver la sonrisa dulce que mi padre me dedicaba mientras se agachaba. Me abrazó contra su pecho, y entonces habló con voz más fuerte:

-Creo que no hace falta que explique mucho. No he cometido ningún delito por el hecho de que esta niña es mi hija. Pertenece a mi sangre, a la familia Kuchiki.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Cuántos años tiene? -preguntó interesada la capitana de la trenza delante.

-Un año y dos meses. -respondió Otosama.

Unos cuantos alzaron la voz indignados por alguna razón. Uno se oyó más que los demás.

-¡Es imposible que hable y ande de esta forma con un año y dos meses! -decía un capitán de pelo blanco y largo- A no ser que... ¿tal vez es superdotada?

-¿Súper qué? -pregunté. Había dicho la palabra tan rápidamente que creía haber entendido mal- ¿Qué es dotada, Shiro-taijô-san?

(Shiro es blanco, en ese momento me refería a él por su color de pelo)

-¿Shiro? -repitieron unos cuantos, aguantando la risa. Él me sonrió y amablemente se agachó a mi lado, para verme de cerca.

-Me llamo Ukitake Jûshirô, soy el capitán del 13avo escuadrón.

-¿Ukitake? -dije, separando por sílabas, con una pequeña melodía en mi entonación- ¡Es mucho más fácil de decir! La s siempre me cuesta... -añadí, mientras me secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Ariadna. -dijo Otosama, que ya se había vuelto a levantar y tenía la cara de siempre- Vuelve a casa. Rukia.

-¿Sí, Nii-sama? -preguntó ella, temiendo que su hermano se hubiera enfadado.

-Luego hablaremos. Te dije que cuidaras de ella, no que dejases que andase por ahí. Ahora, marchaos.

-Otosama, no quiero irme... -me quejé, intentando andar hacia él, pero Rukia-neesama me cogió de la mano y empezó a arrastrarme hacia la entrada- No quiero, no quiero, no quiero... ¡Otosama! -empecé otra vez a llorar, estirando la mano hacia él. Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas en ir con Otosama, en sacar fuerza de algún lado para no ser arrastrada por Rukia...- ¡No quiero irme, quiero quedarme, Otosama!

De repente Rukia-neesama me soltó la mano y todos los capitanes me miraron consternados. Al verme libre del agarre de Rukia, primero me sorprendí, pero al ver las miradas de todos esos adultos, lloré más fuerte. Tenía miedo. Temía que no me dejasen estar con Otosama.

* * *

**Autor:**

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo...

Bueno, pues mis agradecimientos para todos los lectores.

PD: Cuando Ariadna dice: "¿Ukitake?", imaginaos a una niña pequeña con una carita monísima diciendo: ¿U-ki-ta-ke? Mientras inclina un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. Para hacerlo más fácil, pensad directamente en Yachiru (la teniente con aspecto de niña de pelo rosa).

Acepto críticas.


	2. La Reunión termina ¿Futura Shinigami?

**Chapter 2: La reunión termina. ¿Futura Shinigami...?**

Pasó lo que temía. Mi hija, mi propia sangre, tenía un reiatsu muy poderoso que no controlaba. Cuando Rukia intentó sacarla de la sala de reuniones, donde en ese momento estábamos haciendo una, se alteró, lloró y gritó, provocando una gran elevación de su reiatsu. Todos nos quedamos callados, mirándola fijamente. Al ver cómo la mirábamos, lloró aún más fuerte, hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

Corrí a abrazarla sin siquiera pensar. Mi pequeña me necesitaba cerca. Aquello hacía entrar gran calidez en mi corazón, un corazón que aparentaba ser muy frío.

Byakuya se agachó a calmar a su hija, mientras los capitanes seguían sin habla. Sólo uno reaccionó:

-Parece que con esto queda claro que es hija de Kuchiki... ese reiatsu no es para nada ordinario. -dijo Kurotsuchi, el capitán que siempre lleva máscara (o maquillaje)- Lo que no entiendo es por qué la ha escondido hasta ahora.

-Tiene problemas para controlar sus emociones, así que pensé que lo mejor sería que estuviera en un lugar tranquilo sin mucho ajetreo, donde alguien pudiera estar con ella siempre, pasase lo que pasase. -aclaró Byakuya, levantándose con su hija en brazos, ya más tranquilo.

-Pero, Otosama, yo siempre quería estar contigo, así que te pedí que me llevases contigo... lo siento... -susurró Ariadna, cogiéndolo de la ropa otra vez. Todos se fijaron esta vez en que su habla no era tan perfecta como parecía... la s la pronunciaba como una sh, y la r casi podía parecer una l.

-¿Estás mejor ahora? -le preguntó en voz baja su padre, a lo que ella hizo que sí con la cabeza- Bien. Ahora, ve con Rukia-

-¡No!

-Déjame hablar. Ve con Rukia hasta la entrada, y me esperáis allí.

Ariadna sospesó las diversas opciones... hacer otra escena y enfadar a su padre, salir fuera con Rukia, quedarse en la puerta escuchando... hizo que sí con la cabeza, y entonces fue Rukia quien la llevaba en brazos.

-Nii-sama... -empezó Rukia.

-No la dejes escuchar. -la cortó él, y antes de que respondiera, cerró la puerta.

Nii-sama me cerró la puerta literalmente en las narices. Iba a preguntarle si esta niña era hija de su mujer, ya muerta, Hisana-sama.

-Lo bueno es que Otosama no se ha enfadado mucho. -dijo Ariadna, en mis brazos- ¿Puedes bajarme? Quiero correr un rato...

-No. No vas a volver allí para escuchar lo que dicen porque notarían tu reiatsu.

-Rukia-neesama, ¡mala! -se quejó, haciendo un puchero- Pues yo quiero jugar por ahí. Quiero jugar, ¡quiero jugar!

Empiezo a pensar que esta niña no se parece en nada a Nii-sama... es impaciente, quiere jugar todo el rato y encima no hace caso a nadie.

* * *

**En la Reunión de Capitanes...**

-Tu hija podría convertirse en una gran luchadora con el reiatsu que tiene, Kuchiki.

-No será Shinigami, Zaraki.

-¿Por qué no? Tiene aptitudes y le viene de sangre.

-Ukitake... Es mi hija y si yo no quiero no lo hará.

-No sé yo si podrás convencerla de lo contrario. Parece que nos admira mucho. ¿Habéis visto su reacción al ver a Yama-jii? Le ha encantado conocernos.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Queréis convencerme de que la meta en la academia antes de que cumpla dos años?

Ya estaban empezando a molestarme.

-No hemos dicho eso, Kuchiki-taijô. Tu hija tiene un gran potencial, podrías enseñarle tú mismo a controlarse, y cuando lo haga, la apuntas a la academia o donde quieras.

-Aizen-taijô, tú lo que quieres es que acabe en tu escuadrón...

-Gin, qué mal piensas de mí... aunque estoy seguro que a ti también te gustaría tener un prodigio como ella en tu escuadrón.

Uno detrás del otro, todos me iban diciendo que la apuntase a la academia y la enseñase a ser Shinigami... me estaba enfadando.

-¿Alguien ha pensado siquiera en lo que ella quiere realmente? -preguntó el niño genio, Hitsugaya Tôshirô... había estado callado todo el rato, ya me extrañaba que no hablase.

-Hitsugaya-taijô tiene razón, es posible que ella ni siquiera se lo haya preguntado... Aunque yo creo que lo mejor es que crezca y cuando sea mayor... -dijo Unohana.

-Yachiru es mucho menos madura y es mi teniente, yo creo que podría ser fácilmente una Shinigami en poco tiempo. -se añadió Zaraki.

-Dejémoslo así. Alguien se está impacientando fuera y mi teniente no creo que la soporte mucho tiempo más... -intervino Sô-taijô- Le daremos el tiempo que necesite para decidirlo, aunque sean diez años.

* * *

**Fuera de la reunión de capitanes...**

-Hahahaha, Yachiru, ¡eres muy buena! -me reí.

-Claro, ¡y mira ahora...! -me respondió la niña de pelo rosa, que se llamaba Yachiru, saltando encima de el Shinigami que no me dejaba volver dentro. Rukia-neesama ya había desistido.

-Kusajishi fuku-taijô, ¡haga el favor de parar! -exclamó el Shinigami.

-¿Fuku-taijô? ¿Eres teniente, Yachiru-chan?

-Sí, Ari-chan. -respondió con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, ya está bien. Soy Sasakibe-fukutaijô, ¡teniente de la primera división! -añadió, al ver que yo paraba cada vez que me sorprendía.

-¿Eres el teniente del hombre mayor? -pregunté sorprendida otra vez.

-Eso es. Y ahora, por favor, ¿podéis parar de una vez? No puedo dejar entrar a nadie mientras haya una reunión.

-¡Pero antes no estabas! -le reproché, recordando con qué facilidad había entrado.

-Había ido al servicio... -dijo, un poco avergonzado.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está el baño? -pregunté.

-Pues... por ahí a la derecha...

-¡Una abertura! -exclamé, pasando por fin por delante de él.

Empecé a correr riendo, mientras él me perseguía. Yachiru aún estaba encima de él, y le tiraba de los pelos para que se distrajera.

Choqué contra algo. Caí al suelo mientras me fregaba la cara, aún sin mirar adelante.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó un capitán con gafas, era contra el que me había chocado.

-Ay... ¡qué piernas más duras! -me quejé, mientras me levantaba- ¿Nombre?

-¿Qué? -preguntó confundido.

-Tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas? -le aclaré, con una sonrisa- El mío ya lo debes saber, me llamo Kuchiki Ariadna.

-Ah, si es eso, soy Aizen Sôsuke, capitán de la quinta división. -respondió con una sonrisa afable.

-¿Quinta división? Me gusta como se escribe el cinco, parece una silla.

-¿Una silla? -se rió otro capitán que iba con él. Este tenía los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa gatuna (o de zorro) y el pelo corto.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Ichimaru Gin, capitán de la tercera división.

-¡El tres me gusta más! -exclamé, con una sonrisa- Aunque en tu nombre hay un uno, ¿no deberías estar en la primera división, entonces? -(nota: Ichi = uno)

-La verdad es que tiene gracia. Pero no. Soy el capitán de la tercera división, anteriormente era teniente de la quinta.

-¡Ah! Por eso vais juntos, es porque antes erais capitán y subordinado, ¿no?

Ambos se rieron.

-¿Qué hace tanta gracia, qué son tantas risas? -preguntó una capitana que acababa de salir también.

-Ariadna-chan tiene muy gran sentido del humor. -dijo Ichimaru, intentando dejar de reír.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para dirigirte sin respeto hacia mi hija?

-¡Otosama! -me alegré, corriendo a sus brazos- ¿Sabes? ¡He estado jugando con Yachiru-chan! ¿Y sabes qué he hecho después? ¡He jugado al pilla-pilla con Sasakibe-san!

-Yo no lo llamaría pilla-pilla... -se quejó el último, a media voz, con una media sonrisa.

-Rokubantai-taijô-san, no se lo tome tan a pecho, que sólo simpatizaba con ella. -dijo Ichimaru, ignorando mis palabras (Rokubantai-taijô significa capitán de la sexta división, Ichimaru muchas veces nombra así a los capitanes).

-Que no te vuelva a oír llamarla de esa forma. Adiós. -respondió Otosama, y alcanzó una gran velocidad.

-¡Guay! ¡Guay! ¡Más rápido, más rápido! -gritaba, muy feliz.

* * *

**Autor:**

Primero de todo, gracias por las visitas a mi fanfic, gracias por los seguidores y gracias en especial a Ryunna-san y Yunna-san por su comentario, ¡me has alegrado la mañana! ^_^

(Aquí empieza el rollo en el que el autor cuenta parte de su vida, casi sin darse cuenta, disculpad si se os hace pesado xD)

El tercer capítulo está casi terminado (o tal vez ya lo he terminado xD, lo que pasa es que parto en capítulos después de haber escrito como cinco páginas más ^^U) pronto lo subiré, tal vez si puedo antes del fin de semana, por fin he terminado con los exámenes en el instituto y sólo queda una cosa: entregar libretas para subir nota... hay una que tengo que terminar para este viernes, así que es posible que no pueda subir hasta el sábado, pero nunca se sabe ^^

**Para Ryunna-san y Yunna-san:**

Sí, me llamo Ariadna ^^ (¿se ha hecho muy obvio? xD) acostumbro a escribir las historias en primera persona y normalmente les pongo mi nombre a los personajes, que a veces reflejan facetas de mí misma que, o he dejado atrás o reprimo delante de mis compañeros de clase (normal, ¿cómo reaccionarían adolescentes de entre 15 y 16 años si alguien en medio de clase se pone a gritar que le da pereza leer historia porque prefiere las mates? XD, si lo hiciera me mirarían peor que ahora... -.-')

PD: Espero que te recuperes del chock, ya me dirás qué te parece este capítulo ^^ es un poco corto, creo, pero quiero subir ya porque sé lo que se siente cuando esperas desesperadamente a que alguien suba la continuación xDD...


	3. No hay quien pare al torbellino

**Chapter 3: No hay quien pare al torbellino**

Nii-sama y Ariadna llegaron rápidamente a la mansión, mientras que yo me entretuve por el camino hablando con alguna de las chicas que me encontré por el camino. Cuando me despedí de ellas...

-¡Kuchiki! -dijo una voz.

-¡Taijô! -me alegré de ver a mi capitán, un poco confundida porque estuviera cerca de la mansión.

Con él iba Kyôraku-taijô también, así que supuse que se dirigirían a algún lugar para beber y jugar a las cartas.

-Creía que ya habrías vuelto a casa, Kuchiki. ¿Has estado con tus amigas?

-Sí. Ahora ya me iba... -respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Has visto a Nanao-chan? -preguntó Kyôraku por su teniente.

-Sí, decía algo sobre que le iba a hacer trabajar cuando volviera.

-Huy, eso significa peligro. No vayamos a mi escuadrón, Ukitake. No quiero morir.

-¿Entonces dónde...? Kuchiki, ¿Te parece bien que vayamos a casa de Byakuya?

-Sería un honor, taijô. Aunque debería avisarles de que últimamente no es un lugar muy tranquilo...

Empezamos a andar hacia la mansión, que ya se veía a lo lejos. Se oyó un gran estruendo. Nos acercamos corriendo al ver como caían las piedras.

* * *

No creo que fuera la intención de Ariadna hacer que cayera la pared. Seguro que no pensó en que si quitaba las vigas que la sostenían, la pared caería. Y es que era la segunda vez que ocurría.

Sólo tuve un segundo para reaccionar. Fui corriendo a sacarla de debajo los escombros.

-Ariadna, ¡responde! -dije, intentando reanimarla. No veía ninguna herida, pero tal vez se había roto algo...

-Otosama... -oí que decía- Estoy bien. -me aseguró, con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando levantarse.

No se lo permití. Si tenía algo roto, prefería verlo yo mismo antes de que ella lo sintiera.

-¡Byakuya-kun! -dijo una voz que se acercaba- ¿Estáis bien?

-Nii-sama, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Ariadna está bien?

-Ya he dicho que estoy bien. -protestó Ariadna, intentando levantarse otra vez. Le lancé una mirada preocupada y se quedó quieta.

Ukitake, Kyôraku y Rukia habían venido a ver qué había pasado.

-Se ha caído la pared y Ariadna estaba debajo. Sólo eso. -expliqué.

-No parece que tenga nada roto. -dijo Ukitake, mirándola de cerca- Más bien, lo único que quiere es levantarse. -añadió, reprimiendo una carcajada.

La dejé levantarse y ella sola se puso a mover brazos y piernas, de manera que descubrí con alivio que no tenía nada. Tal vez alguna contusión, pero el resto estaba bien.

-¿Hay algo que te duela? -le pregunté.

-Pues... -dijo, arrastrando la s de manera que parecía una sh- Ahora mismo sólo tengo hambre.

Suspiré. Era la octava vez que decía que tenía hambre en todo el día, y aún no llegábamos al mediodía.

-Pues vamos a comer. -le respondí, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza. La recogí del suelo y, después de invitar a pasar a Ukitake y Kyôraku, me dirigí a la cocina y mandé a los criados hacer algo de comer.

Mientras ella comía, Ukitake y Kyôraku se pusieron a jugar a cartas. Rukia observaba cómo jugaba su capitán y yo observaba como comía mi hija.

-Byakuya-kun, ¿de quién es hija Ariadna? -preguntó Kyôraku.

-Hablemos de eso luego, ahora no es el momento. -respondí, ya que no quería que Ariadna descubriera que su madre la había rechazado.

-Gracias por la comida... -dijo Ariadna, arrastrando las palabras. Bostezó mientras se fregaba un ojo.

-Ariadna-chan es adorable. -dijo Kyôraku, y ella le respondió con una de sus sonrisas que la hacía más adorable.

-¡Juguemos a algo! -propuso, llena de energía- ¿A qué jugamos?

-Vamos a ver... hay muchos juegos... -dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

-¿Y si jugamos al onigoto? -propuso Ariadna. Me quedé desconcertado, en plena sensación de deja-vú. Me vi a mí mismo proponiendo a esos dos Shinigamis de jugar a lo mismo, a la versión japonesa del pilla-pilla.

-Ariadna-chan, ya sabes que somos Shinigami, te atraparíamos en un segundo. -le recordó Kyôraku.

Ella hizo morros.

-Es injusto. En el Rukongai era la más rápida de las niñas... -dijo, moviendo los brazos arriba y abajo, en forma de protesta.

Hice una pequeña sonrisa orgulloso, fijándome en que nadie la viera.

-¡Ay! -se quejó, y todos fijamos su mirada en ella, preocupados- Me duele... -dijo, empezando a llorar. Se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo.

* * *

No había sido un día muy ajetreado. Un par de Shinigamis del undécimo escuadrón, y el resto del día después de la reunión había sido tranquilo. Hice un pequeño sorbo de mi té, mientras veía por la ventana como Kuchiki-taijô se acercaba a la entrada del escuadrón cargando con su hija y seguido por Ukitake, Kyôraku y Kuchiki Rukia.

-Isane, prepara vendas y hielo. -le ordené, mientras salía de la sala.

-¡Sí!

Bajé sin prisa abajo, sabiendo que Kuchiki-taijô estaría nervioso, aunque su máscara de impasibilidad no lo aparentase. Cuando lo vi me di cuenta de que la máscara se estaba rompiendo, lo noté casi histérico, aunque lo disimulaba bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunté, mientras examinaba el brazo de la niña.

-Se cayó una pared. -respondió Kuchiki.

-Si es eso ha tenido suerte de salir sólo con una contusión grave. No está roto, pero le va a doler por una semana como mínimo.

-Unohana-taijô, le he traído lo que me ha pedido. -dijo Isane, apareciendo.

-Bien. -dije, recogiendo el hielo y poniéndolo encima del ya visible moratón. La niña cerró los ojos, ya fuera por el dolor o por el frío, y gimió un poco. Hielo y mi reiatsu curando el golpe, era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento- Con esto ya está. -dije, mientras le ponía una venda fina- Procura no moverlo ni darte golpes ahí y se te curará en menos de una semana. -ella respondió con un sí con la cabeza, y me di cuenta de que miraba de reojo a su padre, el cual aún seguía preocupado.

-¿Seguro que no te duele nada más? -le preguntó a su hija.

-No. -respondió ella, haciendo que no con la cabeza.

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza a Isane y ella fue a la sala de al lado, a buscar aquello que le había indicado.

-Ariadna-san, ¿te gustan los dulces? -le pregunté.

Me miró ilusionada e hizo que sí con la cabeza. Isane volvió en ese momento con una bolsita llena de confetto.

-¡Gracias! -dijo la pequeña, con una gran sonrisa. Pude observar que prácticamente se estaba olvidando ya del golpe. Un buen truco con los niños, es distraerlos del dolor.

* * *

La capitana médico me dio dulces. ¡Estaban muy ricos! Los saboreé uno a uno, de diferentes maneras. Uno lo rompía con los dientes, otro dejaba que se deshiciera, otro lo iba lamiendo...

-Otosama, tengo sueño. -me quejé, después de comer unos cuantos.

Me cogió en brazos y salimos del cuartel. Me pareció que hablaban de algo durante el camino, pero no escuché, ya que prefería oír los latidos del corazón de Otosama.

* * *

**Autor:**

¡Ya estamos prácticamente en fin de semana! A ver si consigo escribir mucho y subir dos o tres capítulos más antes del lunes ^^ (cosa casi imposible, pero nunca se sabe, cualquier cosa para quitarse el aburrimiento de encima xD...)

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo...**

-¡No está! ¡Ariadna no está, no la encuentro, Nii-sama! -exclamé, furiosa conmigo misma, por haber creído que se iba a estar quieta dentro de la mansión, mientras sentí que estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.

-¿Dónde habrá ido? -se preguntó Nii-sama, muy calmado.

Lo seguí de cerca y vi que claramente no estaba tan calmado. Abrió armarios, puertas, sótanos... pero Ariadna no estaba allí. ¿Dónde podía haber ido una niña de apenas un año? ¿Y sola? ¿O alguien se la habrá llevado sin que nos demos cuenta?

**Fin del avance.**


	4. Los amigos de verdad

**Chapter 4 Los amigos de verdad**

Me desperté dentro de mi nuevo fuuton, ya acostumbrada a él. Recordé claramente que se me había caído una pared encima, pero Otosama me había salvado. Ahora ya llevaba una venda en el brazo, pero no me impedía moverlo. Mi estómago gruñó. Volvía a tener hambre.

Gateé hasta la puerta (me era más fácil que andar) y la abrí un poco, mirando que no hubiera nadie vigilando. Salí y guiada por los olores, llegué a la cocina, donde había un plato encima de la mesa.

Intenté alcanzarlo, pero no llegaba. Tenía hambre y me desesperaba, así que subí encima como pude y comí lo que había en el plato. Parecía puré, pero me gustó, así que me lo terminé todo.

-¡Ariadna! -exclamó una voz detrás de mí, abriendo la puerta de golpe, dándome un susto de muerte.

La miré como si me hubieran pillado infraganti, con las manos en la masa (literalmente).

-Ru-Rukia-neesama... -dije, con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando que olvidase que me acababa de comer un plato que no sabía si era mío o no.

-¿Qué haces ahora? -preguntó, en tono de reproche- No deberías comer lo primero que te encuentras... Y mira cómo te has puesto.

-Pero hambre...

-Entiendo, la próxima vez búscame, ¿vale? Aunque eso lo habían preparado antes para ti, así que igualmente te lo habrías comido. -sonreí ante eso- Pero vamos a lavar esas manos, ¿nee?

-¿Otosama? -pregunté, mientras ella lavaba.

-Ha salido un rato, pero volverá pronto. Nii-sama sólo habrá ido a pagar los desperfectos de la mansión otra vez. ¿A qué quieres jugar? -me preguntó.

La miré mientras pensaba en Otosama. Debía haber dormido unas tres horas, cómo siempre hacía, así que en ese momento estaba llena de energía.

-No sé...

* * *

Me miró con esa carita de duda. No sabía a qué jugar, claro, porque no conocía muchos juegos. Me dediqué simplemente a hacerle cosquillas y a contarle cuentos. Era increíble la forma en que se sorprendía cuando ocurría algo en el cuento que a mí me parecía muy obvio... pero bueno, una niña es una niña, por muy lista que parezca.

-Nee, Onee-sama... -dijo, cuando terminé el décimo cuento- ¿Puedo ir con mis amigos?

-¿Tus amigos? ¿En el Rukongai? -le pregunté, sorprendida.

-Sí... quiero verlos... -se quejó, con lagrimitas en los ojos. Era normal que los echase en falta, hacía ya un mes desde que Nii-sama la había llevado al Seireitei.

-Pero no puedes ir al Rukongai sola. No puedo llevarte yo porque necesitaría autorización, pero tal vez más tarde cuando vuelva Nii-sama se lo comento y es posible que te lleve, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué sola no?

-Puede ser peligroso, hay Hollows...

-¿Qué son jolous?

-Hollows. Son almas que se han transformado en monstruos. Los Shinigami nos encargamos de ellos y os protegemos de ellos. -le expliqué, intentando que me entendiera.

-¿Trabajo Shinigami?

-Sí.

Hizo que sí con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida. Tuve un presentimiento.

-Oye, ni se te ocurra estar sola en el Rukongai, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora Onee-sama debe ir a su escuadrón, pero volveré pronto. -añadí, acariciándole el pelo, después de recibir un aviso.

Hizo que sí con la cabeza y miró por la ventana cómo me iba. No iba a estar sola, tenía un montón de sirvientes en la mansión... me intenté convencer de que no pasaría nada.

* * *

**Unas horas más tarde...**

-Rukia, Ariadna, he vuelto. -dije, mientras iba abriendo puerta tras puerta- ¿Dónde estáis?

Busqué el reiatsu de ambas, pero sólo encontré el de una. Me dirigí a esa habitación cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y alguien chocó contra mí.

* * *

-¡No está! ¡Ariadna no está, no la encuentro, Nii-sama! -exclamé, furiosa conmigo misma, por haber creído que se iba a estar quieta dentro de la mansión, mientras sentí que estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.

-¿Dónde habrá ido? -se preguntó Nii-sama, muy calmado.

Lo seguí de cerca y vi que claramente no estaba tan calmado. Abrió armarios, puertas, sótanos... pero Ariadna no estaba allí. ¿Dónde podía haber ido una niña de apenas un año? ¿Y sola? ¿O alguien se la habrá llevado sin que nos demos cuenta?

-Fui al escuadrón porque recibí una llamada de taijô, les dije a los sirvientes que estuvieran con ella... pero cuando he vuelto Ariadna no estaba... -iba explicándole, nerviosa.

-La encontraré. ¿Ha dicho algo, antes de que te fueras?

-Pues... -rememoré los cuentos que le había contado y luego su pregunta- ¡Me ha preguntado si podía ir al Rukongai! Resulta que tiene amigos allí...

-Ya sabemos dónde está. Tú busca en el Seireitei, yo iré al Rukongai y preguntaré en la casa dónde estaba si la han visto.

-¡Sí!

* * *

**En esos momentos, en la zona dos del Rukongai...**

-¡Esperadme! ¡Chicos! -gritaba, corriendo como podía detrás de ellos.

-¡Es Ariadna! ¡PARAD! -ordenó el líder, parando en seco a todos- Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos...

-Estaba con Otosama. -les conté, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿El hombre que se te llevó es tu padre? -preguntó el líder, llamado Ryûji.

-Sí, Otosama es muy bueno conmigo. ¡He conocido a los Shinigami! -exclamé, feliz. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque me era difícil ya que había palabras que me costaba decir.

-¿Los Shinigami? ¿Has estado en el Seireitei?

-Sí. Otosama es un capitán... había uno con una barba muy larga, otro con una capa de flores, otro con el pelo blanco...

-¿Cómo se llama tu padre? -preguntó Ryûji, con una expresión en la cara que no entendí.

-Kuchiki Byakuya... -dije, recordando que había oído que lo habían llamado así- Lleva el seis en su capa...

-¡Es un noble! -gritó, alejándose unos pasos de mí.

-¿Y?

-¡Nos has traicionado! ¡Ya no eres parte de nuestro grupo! Mejor dicho, ¡nunca lo has sido! -siguió gritando, mirándome muy mal.

-Pe-pero...

-Además, ¡nos has engañado a todos! Dijiste que no tenías dinero, ¡y eres noble! -dijo otro.

-Ryûji... -empecé, avanzando hacia él.

-No te creas que eres mi amiga.

Me quedé parada, mirándolo a los ojos. No lo entendía. Lo que me decían sus ojos era diferente a los que decían sus labios. Los desvió mirando al suelo.

-No vuelvas por aquí. -añadió, antes de darse la vuelta e irse, seguido de su grupo de incondicionales.

Me alejé de allí caminando lentamente, sin entender por qué Ryûji no me quería como su amiga, aún sin asimilar del todo que me hubieran echado.

* * *

-¡Ariadna-chan! -me llamó alguien, delante de mí.

A pesar de todo, levanté la mirada y vi a Ukitake y a Kyôraku.

-Hola. -respondí, sin molestarme en poner alegría en mi tono de voz.

-Byakuya y Kuchiki te están buscando, así que estabas aquí... -dijo Ukitake, aliviado- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? -preguntó, al darse cuenta de mi estado.

Hice que no con la cabeza, pero las lágrimas, esas pequeñas traicioneras, salieron de mis ojos.

-No llores, Ariadna-chan, no llores. -me consoló Kyôraku, agachado- Las chicas sois más guapas cuando sonreís.

-Pero... Ryûji me ha dicho... -intenté contar, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ese puesto de confetto? -sugirió Ukitake- Te los pago yo, venga.

Acepté los dulces, pero no me animaron mucho.

-Entonces ese niño llamado Ryûji, ¿te ha dicho que no sois amigos porque tu padre es noble?

-Sí...

-Mira, Ariadna: hay muchos tipos de amigos. Pero siempre hay dos tipos que están muy claros. Los de verdad y los falsos. Los amigos de verdad te aceptan pase lo que pase, seas quién seas, sin importar lo que hayas hecho o lo que harás siempre están a tu lado. -siguió Ukitake- Ese Ryûji, por mucho que te duela, tal vez siente rencor por los nobles y no quiere tener nada que ver con ellos, o tal vez simplemente sufrió un gran desengaño y por el enfado del momento te dijo eso. Si de verdad fuera tu amigo, nunca te hubiese dicho algo como eso.

-Tienes razón... -dije- Pero sigo sin entender por qué a Ryûji no le gustan los nobles...

-Si algún día vuelves a verlo, puedes preguntárselo.

-¡Sí! -respondí, mucho más animada.

* * *

**Mirando desde el techo de una de las casas...**

-Miradla, con esos capitanes... -dijo uno, lleno de envidia.

-Es repugnante, como se ha ganado su aprecio.

-¡Silencio! -exclamé, harto de que los tontos de mi grupo no entendieran nada- Ya nos podemos ir.

Bajé por la parte trasera del edificio. Me sabía mal haberle dicho todo eso, y tenía que comprobar que estaba bien. Me prometí a mí mismo que, si volvía a verla, le contaría la verdad... la verdad sobre su padre, la verdad sobre todo, incluido yo mismo.

* * *

**Autor:**

Este capítulo ha terminado misteriosamente... jejeje... ¡Qué mala soy! XD En verdad tengo una ligera, "muy ligera" idea de lo que pasará a continuación... es decir, que estoy escribiendo esta historia siguiendo mi instinto, las manos se me mueven solas encima del teclado del ordenador, así que si encontráis alguna cosa rara o sin sentido, dejad un review o enviadme un mensaje para que me de cuenta :P (también acepto reviews con elogios xD)

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

-Vuelve a repetir lo que has dicho.

-¡Quiero ser Shinigami! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo bien claro, Otosama!

-Y yo digo que no. Es peligroso.

-¿¡Por qué no!? Tengo diez años, ¡soy suficiente mayor como para decidirlo!

-Eres una niña.

-¡Estoy harta! -grité, dando un portazo.

-¿Dónde vas? No hemos terminado-

-¡No te importa! ¡Voy donde yo quiero! ¡A un lugar donde alguien me entienda!

Salí corriendo de la mansión, hecha una furia. Era mi peor cumpleaños.

**Fin del avance.**


	5. La decisión de ser Shinigami

**Chapter 5: La decisión de ser Shinigami**

Mi nombre es Kuchiki Ariadna, futura cabeza número 29 del clan Kuchiki, una de las cuatro familias nobles dentro del Seireitei. Mi padre es Kuchiki Byakuya, actual cabeza y capitán de la sexta división. Hoy es ocho de julio... mi décimo cumpleaños.

Hace sol y calor, pero lo mejor de todo es que por fin me he decidido. Hace años que oigo a todo el mundo hablando sobre si quiero o no seguir los pasos de mi padre. He entrenado en secreto con la ayuda de Ukitake y Kyôraku, y ahora tengo más o menos la habilidad que necesito para entrar en la academia de Shinigami.

Me levanté del fuuton y esperanzada fui corriendo al salón principal.

-¡Buenos días, Otosama! ¡Buenos días, Rukia-nee-sama! -grité, mientras iba corriendo hacia la montaña de regalos... aunque tropecé por el camino y caí de morros.

-¿E-estás bien? -preguntó Rukia, acercándose.

-¡Perfectamente! -dije, casi sin mirarla- ¡Los regalos! -grité, acercándome a ellos corriendo.

Abrí el primero que pillé. Ni siquiera me fijé en el envoltorio, sólo miré un segundo la tarjeta de felicitación (Para Ariadna-chan, de Kyôraku Shunsui) y lo abrí rápidamente. Era peludo.

-¿Un peluche? -me pregunté- ¿Un peluche del mundo humano?

Lo miré detenidamente. Era... ¿un gato? ¿Un puma? No lo sabría decir, pero me encantó.

-El siguiente, el siguiente... -iba diciendo, mientras abría regalo tras otro. De la capitana del cuarto escuadrón, Unohana-san, tenía dulces. De Aizen-taijô, el capitán de las gafas, un colgante muy bonito... en la tarjeta ponía que era un llamador de ángeles, se ve que en el mundo humano se cree que si se lleva uno un ángel te protege o algo parecido.

Había un paquete muy grande que sobresalía de entre los otros... lo abrí con gran curiosidad, preguntándome de quién sería. Parecía una especie de refrigerador.

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunté a Rukia.

-A ver qué pone en la tarjeta.

-Pues pone... "Del undécimo escuadrón... La teniente Kusajishi nos pidió que enviásemos esto de parte de Zaraki-taijô y ella"... ¡Ah! ¡Es de Yachiru-chan y Kenpachi-san! -entendí- "Nota: le pidieron a un experto que lo hiciera, aunque la teniente quiso ayudar en la decoración" ¿Que hiciera qué? ¿Un refrigerador?

-Creo que se refiere a lo que estará dentro. -dijo Onee-sama, intentando abrir la puerta. Lo consiguió.

-¡Esto es increíble! -grité, olvidándome de los tres regalos que aún me faltaban por abrir- ¿¡Es en serio!? ¿¡UN PASTEL GIGANTE!? ¡Y con decoración de confetto!

-Ya tienes almuerzo. -susurró Rukia-nee-sama, también sorprendida.

-Yachiru-chan es increíble. -me añadí a los susurros- Pero, ¿por qué hablamos tan bajito?

-Porque parece que Nii-sama quiere que abras los que faltan para sacar los bultos de en medio del salón.

-Rukia. -dijo el nombrado, con gran calma- No la entretengas más.

-Ah... ¡sí, Nii-sama!

Después de despegar la vista del pastel, me acerqué a los que quedaban. Ya que no me decidía por cuál ir primero, decidí ser mala y dejar el de Otosama para el final. Cogí el de Ukitake.

-¿Qué será, qué será? -tarareaba, mientras miraba de abrirlo como podía.

Al final lo conseguí. Eran unos zapatos del mundo humano... ¿con ruedas?

-Ah, estos son populares en el mundo humano. -dijo Rukia-nee-sama, acercándose- Se llaman patines. Con estos puedes correr mucho más rápido, aunque hay que mantener el equilibrio y tengo entendido que es difícil aprender a usarlos...

-Patines... con esto sí que podría jugar con vosotros al onigoto... -me reí, imaginándome rápida como el viento.

Me dirigí a por el de Rukia-nee-sama. Lo abrí lentamente, sabiendo que las ansias por saber mi reacción la mataban.

Mis manos tocaron algo suave, una tela. Miré más atentamente. Era un estampado de flores de cerezo...

-¿Un yukata? ¿El kimono tradicional? -pregunté, ilusionada.

-Sí. Está cosido por uno de los mejores.

-¡Daisuki, Onee-sama! -exclamé, mientras la abrazaba (Daisuki = Te quiero, te amo).

-Yo también. Espero que te guste tu último regalo.

-¿Qué será, qué será...? -susurraba mientras abría el de Otosama. Sin el papel, era una caja... La abrí cuidadosamente.

-Esto es...

-Un kenseikan. Creí apropiado darte el primero cuando cumplieras los diez años, Ariadna. -explicó Otosama, mientras yo observaba mi regalo. Un kenseikan es una gran muestra de nobleza, y se pone en el pelo. Otosama lleva cinco.

-Déjame que te lo ponga. -sugirió Rukia. La dejé hacer. Era como una pinza para el pelo, así que me recogió los mechones que normalmente caían a ambos lados de la cara detrás, parecía un recogido normal, si no fuera porque ahora llevaba un kenseikan.

* * *

**Unas horas más tarde, en el cuartel del treceavo escuadrón...**

-¡Esto es muy difícil! -se oía gritar. Entonces ese alguien volvió a caer al suelo.

-Claro, primero tienes que aprender a mantenerte en pie. -aseguraba el capitán de pelo blanco.

-Y luego pruebas a mover los pies. -añadió el de la capa de flores.

-¡Estoy cansada! -se quejó la niña, quitándose los patines.

Sin siquiera ponerse los zapatos, se echó mirando al cielo.

-Te vas a hacer daño en los ojos, si miras directamente al sol.

Ariadna se levantó a desgana, y miró a los dos capitanes. Se estaba aburriendo y sabía que lo notaban. Decidió pedirles consejo sobre lo que la preocupaba.

-Uki, Kyô... -empezó, y le hizo gracia la cara que pusieron cuando los llamó así- Bueno... hay algo que quiero contarle a Otosama, mejor dicho, que debo contar a todos... pero no sé cómo.

-Siempre hay una manera de hacer las cosas mejor que otra. -respondió Ukitake- Pero si quieres contarle algo a Byakuya debes tenerlo muy claro. Y, por supuesto, nos lo puedes contar a nosotros. Tú explícate como puedas.

-Bien... me he decidido.

* * *

**Dos horas más tarde, en la mansión Kuchiki...**

-Vuelve a repetir lo que has dicho.

-¡Quiero ser Shinigami! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo bien claro, Otosama!

-Y yo digo que no. Es peligroso.

-¿¡Por qué no!? Tengo diez años, ¡soy suficiente mayor como para decidirlo!

-Eres una niña.

-¡Estoy harta! -grité, dando un portazo.

-¿Dónde vas? No hemos terminado-

-¡No te importa! ¡Voy donde yo quiero! ¡A un lugar donde alguien me entienda!

Salí corriendo de la mansión, hecha una furia. Era mi peor cumpleaños.

¿Por qué Otosama no quería escucharme? Le había contado que quería ser Shinigami, que me apasionaba la lucha y que quería entrar en la academia para Shinigamis... ¿y se enfadaba?

Me detuve a darle un puñetazo al muro para darme cuenta de que acababa de discutir con Otosama por primera vez.

-¡Mierda! ¡Otosama, baka! -grité (¡Padre, tonto!), con gran desesperación, mientras me cogía la mano con la que había golpeado el muro. Con lágrimas en los ojos, me dirigí a buscar hielo al cuarto escuadrón.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Ariadna-san? -preguntó una voz detrás de mí cuando alcancé el hielo.

-Que Otosama es tonto. Se enfada conmigo porque le cuento lo que pienso. ¡Es tonto! -volví a gritar, cogiendo hielo y poniéndolo dentro de un trapo sobre mi mano.

-¿Y esa mano?

-Me he desquitado contra el muro, pero no ha dado resultado. ¡Me da una rabia...!

-Lo entiendo, pero, Ariadna-san, también deberías entender algo: este es el cuarto escuadrón, es como un hospital, y aquí NO SE GRITA. -dijo, con esa sonrisa que me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Sí, señora. -respondí, recordando lo mal que lo pasé la última vez que no le hice caso...

-Deberías volver a casa. Seguro que Kuchiki-taijô estará preocupado...

-Que se preocupe -dije, al mismo tiempo que pensé: ¡Que se joda!- Más tiempo esté preocupado más tiempo tendrá para pensar por qué no quiere escucharme.

-¿Qué le has pedido? -preguntó Unohana-san, con gran curiosidad.

-Quiero ser Shinigami. Le he pedido que me inscriba en la academia.

-¿Estás completamente decidida?

-Llevo dos años pensándolo, y sí, sería fantástico entrar en la academia y ser Shinigami...

-¿Sabes que no necesitas la autorización de nadie para entrar? Sólo debes pasar el examen y estarás dentro.

-Sí, pero no me gustaría decepcionar a Otosama... -dije, y entonces recordé claramente que no me importaba nada lo que pensase él. Alcé la vista con decisión- ¿Dónde tengo que ir para hacer ese examen?

Unohana-san sonrió. Parecía que le divertía mi impulsividad.

-Sólo debes hablar con Yamamoto Sô-taijô, en el primer escuadrón. Él es el fundador de la academia. -me contó, y yo me levanté y salí corriendo sin siquiera decir adiós.

El primer escuadrón... hacía mucho tiempo que no iba allí. Pero recordaba vagamente el camino, ya fuera porque me había estudiado los mapas del Seireitei para no perderme (porque realmente es un laberinto) o porque me llevaba mi instinto, llegué.

Sabía el protocolo, Otosama me había enseñado muchas cosas en esos nueve años.

-Soy Kuchiki Ariadna, vengo a hablar con Yamamoto Sô-taijô. -dije, delante de la puerta. Sabía que me oirían.

La puerta se abrió y seguí por el pasadizo. Guiada por el reiatsu, encontré su despacho. No había estado allí antes, más bien parecía una terraza, ya que tenía balcón y era más grande que el de los otros capitanes.

-¿Querías algo de mí, Kuchiki Ariadna? -preguntó Sô-taijô, al que no había visto desde hacía casi seis años.

-Sí. Vengo a preguntarle cómo puedo entrar en la academia para Shinigami. -respondí, con gran respeto y con una rodilla en el suelo.

-Así que has tomado una decisión... ¿Qué dice el capitán de la sexta división?

-Otosama no quiere que sea Shinigami, pero creo que es porque se preocupa y no quiere que me pase nada. Se lo he comentado hará un par de horas.

-Entiendo. Hablaré con él sobre el tema. No pierdes nada entrando en la academia mientras tu padre se decide. -añadió, con lo que yo alcé la cabeza y le miré esperanzada.

-El examen es fácil de hacer. -empezó, y yo escuché cada una de sus palabras con devoción.

¡Iba a ser Shinigami!

* * *

**Autor:**

¡Qué protector es Byakuya! (También lo es con Rukia xD)... Me he pasado una noche entera preguntándome cómo iba a convencer a Byakuya, todos sabemos que puede ser muy cabezota cuando se lo propone, aunque su cabezonería se limite a decir "No" mil veces. Al final, justo cuando me he despertado y he abierto los ojos me ha venido a la mente: "No hace falta autorización de nadie para entrar en la academia" porque si no, ¿cómo entran Rukia y Renji? XD, era tan obvio que ni me di cuenta -.-'

**Sobre los reviews:**

Estoy encantada con todos los reviews que he recibido ^^

Respuestas a preguntas (o dudas):

-Esto pasa antes de la traición de Aizen, cuando empieza el fanfic como unos 13 años antes, actualmente a 3 años antes ^^ (Ariadna tiene un año menos que Ichigo) Actualmente podríamos llamar a estos primeros capítulos introducción o Flash Back (ya os avisaré cuando acabe la parte "Flash Back" xD).

-Sobre el IchiRuki... ¡Aún no se han conocido! (xD) Habrá IchiRuki, eso tenedlo por seguro al 100%, pero es posible que hasta el capítul (no lo sé muy bien ^^U) no salga Ichigo... y ya sabéis que al principio se peleaban por todo, prometo buscar discusiones absurdas para partirnos de risa ^^

* * *

**Avance del siguiente capítulo:**

-¿¡Qué hace una niñata como tú aquí, eh!? -me gritó, de muy mal humor por nuestro reencuentro.

-¿Y qué hace un pobre niñato del Rukongai cómo tú aquí? -le respondí, intentando recordar cómo hablaba Otosama ante cualquier provocación- No sabía que los dragones fuerais listos. -(Ryû = dragón)

-Maldita...

-¿No tienes ahora toda tu banda contigo? Qué pena. Ve a molestar a otro, me da pereza discutir contigo.

-¡Oye! -me detuvo, cogiéndome del hombro- ¿Ni siquiera dices nada?

-¿Sobre qué? -le pregunté con indiferencia.

-Maldita sea, ¡éramos amigos! -exclamó, y al mismo tiempo de un tirón saqué su mano de mi hombro.

-No vuelvas a tocarme. -le advertí- No creo que a Otosama le guste saber que un gusano como tú ha tocado a su hija. Ahora tendré que lavarme la ropa dos veces más de lo normal. -añadí, con cara de asco.

Me alejé de él, deseando que no estuviésemos en la misma clase.

**Fin del avance**


	6. La Academia Shinigami y un encuentro

**Chapter 6: La Academia Shinigami y un encuentro inesperado**

Ariadna se había marchado enfadada. ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba así, tan desafiante? Observé cómo se marchaba desde el umbral de la puerta, y volví a entrar cuando me di cuenta de que no volvería en un buen rato.

-Nii-sama, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Ariadna parecía muy enfadada... -dijo Rukia, entrando dentro. Acababa de volver de su escuadrón.

-Creo que no se ha dado cuenta. -respondí, pensativo.

-¿De qué?

-Si se convierte en Shinigami, le costará controlar su poder mucho más que ahora, y todos se fijarán en su potencial, y lo peor es que el salvaje ese querrá luchar contra ella. -dije, escupiendo las palabras. Me sentía mal por Ariadna, pero era mi deber como su padre protegerla de cualquier peligro, incluyendo el plebeyo ese, Zaraki Kenpachi.

-¿El salvaje? ¿Se refiere a Zaraki-taijô?

-Estaré en mi habitación. -dije, antes de retirarme.

Realmente, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, aún menos a Rukia.

Abrí el armario y observé a mi querida Hisana. ¿Qué haría ella en mi lugar? Seguramente diría que lo mejor es hacer lo que uno realmente quiere, igual que dijo el niño genio en esa reunión, parecía que nadie pensaba en lo que Ariadna quería... ella quería ser Shinigami, ¿para qué? ¿Para luchar contra Hollows? ¿Para ser fuerte? No parecían metas de una niña de diez años... y, lo más importante, ¿en qué escuadrón terminaría?

Dejé de darle vueltas al asunto, y me dediqué a controlar dónde iba sintiendo su reiatsu. Estuvo dando vueltas por el Seireitei y su reiatsu se desestabilizó un poco, y luego corrió al cuarto escuadrón... recordé sus palabras:

-¿Dónde vas? No hemos terminado-

-¡No te importa! ¡Voy donde yo quiero! ¡A un lugar donde alguien me entienda!

Donde alguien la entienda. Estaba claro, Unohana-taijô la tranquilizaría un poco y Ariadna volvería pronto a casa. Al contrario de lo que pensé, se fue a la primera división. Hacía mucho que no iba allí, ¿para qué querría ver al viejo Yamamoto?

Dejé de seguir sus pasos, me sentía como si estuviera espiándola, así que lo que hice fue salir al jardín y observar las truchas.

Una hora más tarde...

-¿Está Kuchiki-taijô? -oí que alguien preguntaba.

-¡Sô-taijô-dono! -oí que se sorprendía Rukia- Sí, estará en el jardín...

-Bien.

Oí sus pasos por dentro de mi mansión.

-¿El que estés aquí tiene algo que ver con la visita de mi hija a tu escuadrón? -pregunté, cuando llegó al jardín.

-Me ha comentado que habéis discutido. Y también me ha dicho por qué.

Lo miré desinteresado. ¿Me iba a dar un sermón sobre mi hija?

-Voy a permitir que entre en la academia.

Me levanté de golpe, y lo miré a los ojos.

-Es mi hija. -le dije, intentando dejar claro que sin mi autorización no quería que fuera Shinigami.

-Tendrás el tiempo que tarde en pasar la academia para decidir si se hace Shinigami o no. Así he quedado con ella. Tendrá que "demostrarte" que es capaz de cuidarse sola si quiere convertirse en Shinigami. No hace falta decir que hacer los cursos de la academia no significa convertirse en Shinigami. También está la posibilidad de que suspenda, pero dado que hemos comprobado que es superdotada y que además pone todo su empeño en todo lo que quiere, es muy pequeña.

-Muy bien. -dije, harto- Que vaya a la academia. Pero allí no me tendrá a mí, ni a Rukia. Deberá estar sola y no quiero ningún trato especial por parte de los profesores sólo porque sea mi hija.

-Eso no lo decido yo. Cada profesor pensará en cómo trata a sus estudiantes.

-Que así sea. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer. -me excusé, y entré en mi habitación.

**En la academia, unos meses más tarde...**

Una voz hablaba por los altavoces:

-¡Bienvenidos nuevos estudiantes! Nuestra Academia Central de Artes Espirituales es una escuela que tradicionalmente entrena a los futuros miembros del Ommitskidô y del Gotei 13. Para mantener esta tradición esperamos que se esfuercen todos los días.

Estaba en el patio principal, en la entrada. Llevaba ya el uniforme de la escuela, el de las chicas tenía el pantalón rojo. Me fijé en que la mayoría de estudiantes aparentaban entre quince y veinte años, mientras que yo... seguía pareciendo una niña. Me fijé en uno que parecía más joven, pelo rubio oscuro, ojos marrones y me sacaba una cabeza en altura (yo medía un metro y medio). Se giró como si hubiera notado que lo miraba y puso mala cara. Yo también lo reconocí.

-¿¡Qué hace una niñata como tú aquí, eh!? -me gritó, de muy mal humor por nuestro reencuentro.

-¿Y qué hace un pobre niñato del Rukongai cómo tú aquí? -le respondí, intentando recordar cómo hablaba Otosama ante cualquier provocación- No sabía que los dragones fuerais listos. -(Ryû = dragón)

-Maldita...

-¿No tienes ahora toda tu banda contigo? Qué pena. Ve a molestar a otro, me da pereza discutir contigo.

-¡Oye! -me detuvo, cogiéndome del hombro- ¿Ni siquiera dices nada?

-¿Sobre qué? -le pregunté con indiferencia.

-Maldita sea, ¡éramos amigos! -exclamó, y al mismo tiempo de un tirón saqué su mano de mi hombro.

-No vuelvas a tocarme. -le advertí- No creo que a Otosama le guste saber que un gusano como tú ha tocado a su hija. Ahora tendré que lavarme la ropa dos veces más de lo normal. -añadí, con cara de asco.

Me alejé de él, deseando que no estuviésemos en la misma clase.

En efecto, era Ryûji, mi ex-amigo. Me dieron ganas de volver atrás y darle un puñetazo. De pequeña ni se me hubiera ocurrido, pero ahora me ponía enferma sólo pensar en él, la forma en la que me tomó el pelo y se rió de mí para luego desecharme como a la basura me mataba los nervios.

Miré el listado de las clases, para ver dónde estaba. Me dirigí al salón de clase con monotonía, intentando animarme de alguna manera. No encontraba forma, así que cuando el profesor entró aún seguía de un humor negro y no me fijé en mis compañeros de clase.

-Yo soy el tutor de esta clase, Suzuki Shino. -decía el profesor- La clase 1 es formada por estudiantes que han alcanzado una puntuación excepcional en todas sus pruebas. Una clase única de aprendizaje, por decirlo así. No sólo deseamos que su propósito sea entrar en algún escuadrón en el futuro, sino que mantengan eso como su objetivo principal para convertirse en Shinigami y se esfuercen por entrenar de manera disciplinada.

Así que puntuación excepcional, eh... suspiré mirando al vacío. Eso significaba que al menos tenía más posibilidades de convertirme en Shinigami...

-Ahora pasaré lista. Responded cuando diga vuestro nombre...

Volví a suspirar. Odiaba cómo reaccionaba la gente ante mi apellido, pero también me gustaba, ya que al menos me tenían respeto y no se acercarían a mí.

-Kuchiki Ariadna. -llegó mi nombre. Respondí con un simple "Presente" mientras se oían cuchicheos por toda la clase. Perfecto, ahora sería el centro de atención.

-Kusatsu Ryûji. -dijo el profesor. Mis alarmas saltaron con ese nombre. Busqué desesperadamente.

-Presente. -respondió una voz a mi lado.

Me giré bruscamente. ¿¡Se sentaba a mi derecha y no lo había visto!? Me creí ciega.

-¿No me habías visto hasta ahora? -susurró, con tono burlón- Mira que llegas a ser despistada.

-Calla, hierba-kun. -le respondí, burlándome también, ya que hierba y "Kusa" es lo mismo.

-Vaya, no sabía que supieras hacer callar a la gente. ¿Te lo ha enseñado tu Otosama? Oh, es verdad, te lo habrán enseñado todos esos nobles a base de darte dinero.

-Al menos tengo suficiente dinero como para comer. ¿Tú cuánto hace que no comes, Ryûji? ¿Veinte años?

-Para tu información, comí hace una hora. -respondió, aguantándose la risa.

-Oh, ya lo entiendo... ¿Has comido hierba y por eso te llamas Kusatsu?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero:

-¡Kuchiki, Kusatsu! ¡Silencio! -nos reprendió Suzuki-sensei, enfadado.

-Disculpe, sensei. Resulta que Kusatsu-kun es un viejo conocido. No volverá a pasar. -me disculpé, toda roja.

-Eso espero. -dijo, y siguió pasando lista.

Maldije que nos sentasen por orden alfabético. Iba a ser un curso muy largo.

Había diferentes clases. Clase de esgrima, donde te enseñaban a combatir con una espada, clase de Kidô, donde se enseñan las artes demoníacas usadas por los Shinigami, clase teórica, dónde se enseñan cosas sobre el Seireitei en general... La verdad no sabía cuál era la más difícil. Pero no era la única que a veces no entendía. A Ryûji le pasaba lo mismo, podía oír cómo se desesperaba a mi lado mientras tomábamos apuntes.

Un día, en clase de esgrima...

-Llevamos un mes aprendiendo técnicas de ataque y defensa. Hoy las pondremos en práctica. Poneros por parejas y por turnos haréis un "combate amistoso". No quiero que nadie termine en la enfermería, y eso va por vosotros dos, Kusatsu, Kuchiki. -advirtió el sensei- Así que hoy no iréis juntos.

Y es que ya todos los profesores se habían dado cuenta de nuestra "rivalidad", por así decirlo, era una rivalidad que hacía que compitiésemos y discutiéramos por todo a todas horas. Incluso discutimos una vez por quién cogía una mokuton u otra (mokuton = espada de madera).

Estaba tan absorta con las clases que ni siquiera pensé en Otosama o Rukia-nee-sama, o nadie en el Seireitei. Sólo era yo. Yo y mi futuro ya visible como Shinigami.

-¡Kuchiki! Baja de las nubes y coge tu mokuton. -me reprendió el sensei- Tú serás la primera. Recuerda todo lo que os he enseñado este mes. Irás contra... -miró pensativo a los estudiantes. Todos sonreían. Estaba claro que creían que me iban a ganar fácilmente, por supuesto, todos medían como veinte centímetros más que yo- ...contra Dan. -decidió, y un chico que era un poco más alto que Ryûji salió de entre los alumnos. Era de pelo castaño, y ojos color ámbar. En lo único en que me fijé era que se notaba que se entrenaba mucho cada día. Me reprimí para decir "Menudos músculos" y me dediqué a ponerme en posición estudiando su manera de moverse.

-¡Hiaaaaaaah! -gritó, alzando la espada contra mí en cuanto el profesor dio la señal.

Miré cómo avanzaba corriendo, y me concentré. No necesitaba parar un golpe tan débil cómo ese. Me moví a la derecha un paso, evitándolo por unos centímetros. Era la ventaja de ser baja, podía ser más rápida que él.

-¿Eso es todo? -pregunté, en tono burlón. Me estaba aburriendo. Contra Ryûji era más divertido- En ese caso me toca a mí. -añadí, y empecé a dar y dar con la espada y él paraba cómo podía.

-Menuda fuerza tiene la enana. -oí que susurró alguien, y me enfadé. Le di al pobre chico contra el que luchaba, que cayó al suelo.

-¿Quién me ha llamado enana? ¡Que salga si es tan valiente! -exclamé, de mal humor. No acostumbraba a saltar de esa forma, pero ese día me habían pillado de malas.

-¡Que no se te suban los humos por una victoria, niñita! -gritó uno.

-Ah, ¿entonces has sido tú el que me ha llamado enana? La verdad es que no entiendo cómo puedes llamarme enana. Si tú eres un gigantón, la gente de estatura normal te parecerá pequeña. -dije, a modo de insulto- Me alegraré por aquél que luche contra ti, parece que será fácil ganarte.

-Pues deséame suerte, Kuchiki-chan. -dijo Ryûji- Porque justamente voy contra él.

-Suerte. -dije, y entonces me acerqué a él y lo cogí del cuello, disimuladamente- No se te ocurra volver a llamarme "chan" en toda tu vida o te mato.

-Parece que has heredado las maneras de tu querido Otosama. -dijo, casi sin aire.

-Si las hubiera heredado ya estaría en el siguiente curso. -le respondí, soltándolo.

Era verdad. La única razón por la que no había pasado ya a tercer grado era justamente porque Ryûji y yo peleábamos a diario.

-Tal vez tienes razón. Pero no me gustaría competir contra alguien frío como el hielo, no habría diversión. -añadió- Terminaré pronto y vendré a presumir de mi victoria.

Me guiñó un ojo y sentí cómo enrojecía. De rabia, claro. Sentía algo muy fuerte por él: rabia, sólo eso.

Igual que yo, él gano fácilmente. Al terminar dijo:

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya está? -su voz denotaba claramente su aburrimiento- Sensei, el próximo día vuélvame a poner con Kuchiki, era más entretenido...

-No sé si para vosotros dos habrá próximo día en esta clase... -dijo él, a lo que los dos lo miramos sin entender. ¿Estaba diciendo que nos echaban?

Observó nuestras caras.

-¡No, no! Lo estáis malinterpretando. Venid más tarde a mi despacho y hablaremos, ¿sí? Ah, Kuchiki, antes de que se me olvide, tienes visita. -añadió, señalando a la puerta.

Miré confundida. Dejé la espada en su sitio y me despedí del sensei antes de ir corriendo a saludarlo.

-¡Hola, Otosama! -dije, en medio abrazo- ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Y Rukia-nee-sama?

-Bastante bien. Aunque la mansión está mucho más silenciosa sin ti.

-Como antes de que naciera. -le respondí, mientras ya íbamos alejándonos del gimnasio.

-Sí. Y sobre Rukia, ahora está en una misión, es posible que pase a verte esta tarde.

-Entiendo. Oye, ¿tú sabes a qué se refería el sensei con que ya no íbamos a hacer más clases de esgrima?

-Me han llamado para eso. Resulta que eres un prodigio con los cálculos y se te da bien el Kidô.

-¿De quién lo habré sacado? -le pregunté, guiñando un ojo.

-Te he visto antes, en tu combate. -dijo. Que Otosama dijera eso era como decir que lo había hecho bien.

-¿Sí?

-También he visto ese chico, Kusatsu Ryûji. No lo hace mal.

-Sí, ese burro... ¡me da una rabia! ¡Lo hace muy bien y da rabia! -me quejé, a grandes voces- ¿¡Cómo es posible que sea tan bueno y a la vez tan sinvergüenza!?

-¿Sinvergüenza? -preguntó Otosama. Se había parado en seco.

-Sí, es ese ex-amigo del que te hablé hace años, el que no me quería en su grupo por ser noble... ¡Qué burro! ¡Ese hierbajo!

-¿Hierbajo? -dijo una voz detrás de nosotros. Me giré con cara de culpabilidad- No hace falta que me cambies tanto el apellido, Ariadna.

-Anda, Ryûji, no sabía que supieras espiar. A ver si terminarás en el Ommitskidô, tú.

-Sólo he venido a decirte que Suzuki-sensei nos quiere en su despacho lo más pronto posible, y también a Kuchiki-taijô. -respondió, empezando a andar en dirección al edificio principal.

-Vaya, así que en realidad vas de mensajero. ¿Llevas muchas cartas?

-Bastantes. -respondió, siguiendo el juego- Tengo muchas para darte, pero por ahora sólo te daré la más importante: no pienso perder ante ti. -de repente se puso serio- No importa lo que pase, nunca seré inferior a nadie.

-Qué pena, porque ya lo eres. -le respondí.

-¿Estás diciendo q-? -empezó ofendido.

-Los capitanes, Shinigami y profesores son superiores a ti. -le interrumpí- Al igual que también lo son para mí.

Me miró con cara de decir: ¿seguro que son superiores a ti? Eres noble y rica.

Le devolví la mirada alzando una ceja y giré la cabeza ligeramente hacia mi padre: ¿seguro que quieres discutir de eso delante de Otosama?

Puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia delante.

Reprimí una carcajada. La presencia de mi padre me evitaba discutir con él. Pero yo no había acabado:

-Nee, Kusa-kun~... -empecé, pinchándolo un poco- ¿Verdad que luchar contra otros es más aburrido que contra mí~...?

-Luchar contigo es más divertido porque te gano. -respondió, riéndose.

-¡Sólo he perdido una vez! -le reprendí, empujándolo un poco, de broma.

-¿Una...? Yo recuerdo dos. -me puso cara de burla a escondidas de Otosama.

-¿Cuál fue la segunda? -le pregunté, dudando.

-La segunda fue con la carrera del otro día. -me recordó enseñándome la lengua.

-¡Eres un crío! -le grité indignada. En ese momento ya estábamos subiendo escaleras en dirección al despacho del sensei.

-Si yo soy un crío y soy mayor que tú, ¿Qué serás tú...?

-Agh, qué burro eres. Deja de recordarme que soy más pequeña que tú, he sacado mejores notas que tú.

-No es verdad, en el examen que nos dieron ayer saqué mejor nota que tú.

-¡Sólo porque...! ¡porque...! -empecé, pero no encontré réplica. Ya estaba toda roja y sólo tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo.

-¿Porque...? -repitió, alzando las cejas.

-¡Eres insoportable, ¿sabes?! -le grité.

-¡Anda que tú...! ¡Hay que tener mucha paciencia para sentarse a tu lado!

-¡Pues menudo aguante tienes!

-¡Kuchiki! ¡Kusatsu! ¡Silencio de una vez!

Los dos nos callamos de golpe. Miramos con cara culpable a Suzuki-sensei.

-Disculpe el escándalo, Kuchiki-taijô. -se disculpó el sensei a mi padre- Siempre discuten. Pasad, por favor. -añadió, abriendo la puerta de su despacho.

-Esto, Suzuki-sensei, ¿porqué ha llamado también a Otosama? -pregunté, aún sintiéndome culpable.

-Bueno, en casos normales también hubiera llamado a los responsables de Kusatsu, pero como no tiene... -se encogió de hombros- Era para hablar sobre vosotros dos.

-¿Es sobre nuestras discusiones? -preguntó Ryûji, temiendo lo peor, al igual que yo.

-No, no. -respondió, mientras se le escapaba una carcajada- Está bien que tengáis vuestras rivalidades, de lo que yo quería hablar era que habéis mejorado mucho en muy poco tiempo.

-¿A qué se refiere? -preguntó Otosama- Ya me llamó hace tres semanas hablando de lo mismo.

-Exacto. -dijo- Vamos a avanzaros un curso más. Sois sobresalientes en clase, ya sea porque os esforzáis mucho o no. Ya lo habéis visto en clase de esgrima, ganáis en apenas unos segundos y hacéis en mucho menos tiempo lo que hacen otros en días.

-Es que repasamos mucho... -respondí, un poco enrojecida de vergüenza, recordando que cada tarde me encontraba a Ryûji en la biblioteca y terminábamos haciendo que el primer estudiante que pasaba por allí nos preguntase a ambos para ver quién sabía más.

-Y nos gusta estar aquí. -siguió él.

-Eso se nota sólo con veros en clase. En un mes ya estáis en tercer grado. Felicidades, chicos, seguid así. -terminó el sensei.

-Esto... Suzuki-sensei... -empecé.

-¿Sí?

-¿Seguirá siendo nuestro profesor?

-Por supuesto, Kuchiki. -respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa. Ya le había cogido cariño.

Una sonrisa muy amplia se mostró en mi rostro, y la vi como en un espejo en Ryûji.

Desviamos la mirada al instante.

Mi estada en la academia no iba a ser tan larga como parecía... y Otosama parecía tenso cada vez que alguien hablaba del tema. Veía que no le gustaba que progresase tan rápido, tal vez era porque aún no quería que yo fuera Shinigami. Pensaba en ello mientras volvíamos al exterior.

-Eh, Ryûji. -lo llamé, cuando este ya se iba.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, sin girarse.

-Tú crees... ¿que podríamos volver a ser amigos?

-No digas tonterías.

Me desanimé ante esa negativa.

-Oh, vaya...

-Ya somos amigos, tonta.

**Autor:**

Este ha resultado más largo que los otros ^^U La verdad me he pasado todo el día escribiendo, y yo que pensaba pasarme el domingo mirando series :P

¿Qué ha pasado con los reviews? Escribid sugerencias también, acepto de todo ^^

**Avance:**

Estábamos completamente rodeados. ¿Quién iba a decir que otra vez esa práctica iba a salir mal?

No podíamos hacer nada. Estábamos perdidos, íbamos a morir en menos de media hora si nadie hacía algo... Tenía que reaccionar o moriríamos todos.

-_Deja de temblar y escúchame de una vez. Llevo años diciéndote mi nombre, ¡escúchame!_

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿De dónde salía esa voz? Miré alrededor, sólo encontré a Ryûji y a Katherin al lado, junto con algunos de los que no sabía los nombres aún.

**Fin del avance.**


	7. Hollow a gogó

**Chapter 7 Hollows a gogó**

-Ya somos amigos, tonta.

Dicho eso, se marchó corriendo, como si temiera mi respuesta. No me molesté mucho por ese "tonta", ya que estaba acostumbrada a insultos peores por su parte.

-Gracias. -susurré, mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Me sentía mucho mejor.

* * *

**Una semana más tarde...**

Estábamos en tercer grado. Había hecho "las paces" con ella, por fin. Seguía sin querer saber nada de su padre, eso sí, pero con ella no me importaba estar. Nos llamaron a clase diciendo que íbamos a hacer una práctica en el Mundo Humano...

-¿Lo has oído? Los de tercero van a hacer una práctica de lucha contra Hollows... espero que este año les salga bien.

-Ya hace más de diez años de aquello, no lo recuerdes más.

-Pero...

Se callaron cuando vieron que los miraba. Eran estudiantes de último grado, y yo los miraba con gran interés.

-Disculpen, les he oído hablar sobre la práctica que haremos los de mi grado, ¿podrían explicarme qué pasó? -les pregunté.

-Hace ya más de diez años, que ocurrió. No vale la pena preocuparse. -repitió uno.

-Igualmente, también estaría bien que los más jóvenes lo supieran. Así podrías estar alerta.

-Por favor... -casi les supliqué.

-No perdemos nada explicándoselo. -dijo el primero.

-Bien, escucha...

* * *

-¿¡Atacaron Hollow de verdad!?

-¡Kuchiki!

-Di-disculpe, sensei.

Estábamos en medio de clase... y acababa de pegar el grito del siglo. Todo el mundo me miraba, y yo, roja como un tomate, abajé la mirada.

-Mira que gritar... -dijo burlón Ryûji.

-¿Qué te esperabas? ¡Hacemos esa práctica mañana! -susurré, histérica.

-Kuchiki... -volvió a avisarme Suzuki-sensei con tono aburrido- ¿De qué habláis que es más interesante que los rangos dentro de una división?

-Perdone, sensei... es que Kusatsu-kun me comentaba que unos chicos de último curso le han contado que la práctica que haremos mañana salió mal hace unos años...

-Ah, eso. -dijo, suspirando.

Toda la clase lo miraba expectante.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que salió mal? -preguntó una voz a mi lado.

Me giré y me topé con la mirada atenta de una chica de pelo negro azabache y ojos azules.

-Aparecieron Hollow de verdad y los que se ocupaban de la barrera del perímetro murieron.

-Pero si sólo eran Hollow...

-Eran gigantes, muy grandes. -intervino Ryûji.

-Kusatsu-kun, te refieres a Menos? -preguntó la chica (Menos = Hollow muy grandes creados de la unión de otros Hollow).

-No lo sé, no me han contado muchos detalles. -respondió Ryûji, mientras intentaba ponerse bien su pelo rubio, ya que este, al ser rizado, era casi incontrolable y le tapaba los ojos- Agh, tengo que cortarme el pelo.

-¿Por qué no te guardas tus opiniones sobre tu perfecto pelo rubio oscuro, dorado o lo que sea para ti mismo? -le pregunté fastidiada.

-¿Cuándo hace que no te cortas el tuyo?

-Muy gracioso. -le respondí, ya que en ese momento el sabía perfectamente que me lo había cortado hacía una semana, después de la visita de Otosama, ya que en la siguiente práctica de Kidô mi Shakkahô (hadô 31) "explotó" demasiado cerca y para colmo (mejor dicho, como consecuencia) Ryûji falló en puntería con su Byakurai (rayo blanco, hadô 4) y un poco más y me da... donde dio fue en el pelo y volvimos a discutir. Me lo corté por media espalda para arreglar el desastre.

* * *

-Esto... Kuchiki-san, ¿querrás formar equipo conmigo?

-¿Eh?

Bajé la cabeza para observar a la chica. Era la misma que se sentaba a mi lado, y en ese momento me hablaba mientras yo mantenía el equilibrio encima de un árbol.

-Kusatsu-kun me preguntó si quería hacer equipo con él, y, bueno, como vais juntos muchas veces, pues pensé que te gustaría estar con nosotros en vez que con otro de la clase que no conoces...

-¿Nombre? -pregunté, mientras bajaba.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu nombre. Si voy a hacer equipo contigo, tengo que saber tu nombre, ¿no?

-Hyobanshi Katherin. -respondió, con una sonrisa.

-Chica, tu apellido da escalofríos. -le dije, recordando que "banshi" significa "muerte segura".

Se rió.

-Lo sé.

-Mejor te llamo Katherin-san, ¿vale?

-Cómo quieras, Kuchiki-san.

-Bueno, ¿Y dónde se ha metido Kusa?

-¿Hierba? -(hierba y kusa en japonés es exactamente lo mismo).

-No, me refiero a Kusatsu... Ya sabes.

-Ah. -entendió- Lo he visto hace un rato en el comedor principal, llenando su mochila.

-¿Cogiendo provisiones? Si sólo vamos a estar un día. -suspiré- Este Ryûji...

Nos dirigimos en su búsqueda.

* * *

-Chico, ¡si coges más no te vas a poder mover del peso!

Reaccionamos ante la queja del cocinero y fuimos corriendo para encontrarnos a Ryûji intentando meter un saco de sal entero dentro de la mochila.

-¿¡ES QUE SE TE HA IDO LA OLLA!?

La cabeza de Ryûji un poco más y llega hasta el suelo del collejón que le di.

-¿¡Y a ti!? ¡Vamos a morir mañana! ¡Hay que disfrutar de esta noche o mañana nos penediremos de toda nuestra vida!

Lo miré fijamente.

-Definitivamente, se te ha ido la olla y unos quantos tornillos.

-Eso le estaba diciendo yo al chico. -dijo el cocinero, mientras se llevaba el saco de sal.

-Sé lo que me hago. -aseguró Ryûji.

-Ya lo entiendo. -dije, de golpe- En vez de "comer hierba" has "fumado hierba", ¿no?

-¡No digas tonterías! -exclamó, dando un golpe sobre la mesa- No soy de esos...

-Pues entonces, ¿qué mosca te ha picado? -le pregunté sulfurada.

-Kuchiki-san, Kusatsu-kun, estamos llamando la atención de todos los del comedor... -susurró una voz tímida a nuestro lado.

Miré a Katherin. Estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, era demasiado tímida e introvertida.

Luego Kusatsu me tiró de la manga y le heché una mala mirada, mientras escuchaba lo que decía:

-Parece que a los mayores no les gustan los escándalos...

-Que les den. -exclamé, sin hablar bajo- Este es un lugar libre, aquí el único que me hace callar es Otosama.

-¡Kuchiki-taijô! -dijo Ryûji sorprendido, mirando a la puerta.

Me quedé helada y me giré lentamente.

Miré a todas las puertas que encontré.

No había nadie.

Me pareció oir como si alguien se ahogase detrás de mí.

-¡Qué cara que has puesto! -gritaba, tronchándose de risa, mientras literalmente daba vueltas por el suelo (producto de una patada mía).

-Pfff... ¡hahahaha...!

Puse tal cara a la pobre Katherin que deseó no haber venido hoy a clase.

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

-Bueno... ya estamos aquí. ¡Hierba miedosa! ¡Risa incontrolable! Estamos todos.

Habíamos llegado al punto de reunión de todos los estudiantes de nuestro curso.

-¿Hierba miedosa? -preguntó temblando Ryûji.

-¿Ri-risa incontrolable...? -susurró Katherin.

-¿De dónde has sacado esos motes? -preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-¡A callar! -exclamé, roja como un tomate- Me hicisteis pasar una vergüenza increíble delante de los otros, y eso lo vais a pagar caro, carísimo.

-No tengo dinero ahora, pero te lo puedo dar más...

-¡Burra, no me refería con dinero!

-¿Quieres darme una paliza? Adelante, aquí te espero. -dijo él, desafiante, mientras las piernas aún le temblaban.

Suspiré profundamente.

-Vaya par. -dije, tapándome la cara con una mano. Una boba y el otro miedoso. Perfecta sincronía. Sólo nos falta alguien salvaje y alguien listo...

De reojo vi como chocaban las manos. Era taaaan evidente que volví a suspirar.

-¡Prestad atención!

Miré hacia delante. Había un Senkaimon abierto y delante de él había dos estudiantes... que Ryûji no tardó en reconocer.

-¡Los sempais de ayer! -dijo (sempai es un compañero con mayor rango que tú).

-Hey, chico. Me han dicho que casi haces que al cocinero le de un ataque de histeria al quedarse sin comida. -dijo uno.

-No hace falta recordarlo, simplemente fue nuestra culpa por asustarlo.

-Yo creo que sí hace falta.

-Lo único importante es que hay que ir con los ojos bien abiertos y los pies de plomo.

-Si vas con pies de plomo pesarás mucho.

-¡Es una frase hecha!

Dios, qué chiste más malo. Que alguien haga que paren, por favor, interrumpidlos... -rezaban todos los alumnos presentes.

-¡Ehem! Mejor olvidar esto. -dijo el que siempre decía que no hace falta recordarlo.

-Por una vez te doy la razón.

-Silencio incómodo-

-Bueno... Pues ya está. Todos pa' dentro. -dijo uno.

-Y no hace falta que os recordemos que los Hollows a los que os enfrentaréis no serán reales y que gana el equipo que haya destrozado o se haya cargado más.

Todos los miramos con cara de decir: no sé qué es peor.

* * *

-¡Empezad!

Salimos corriendo a por el primero que vimos.

-¡Hadô no 33, Sôkatsui! -grité, lanzando el disparo azul.

-Uau, de un sólo disparo, ¡qué puntería Kuchiki-san!

-Es que he practicado mucho.

-¡Hadô no 31, Shakkahô! -gritó alguien detrás de mí.

Me giré con el corazón a cien.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Hierba Miedosa? -le pregunté, a punto de darle un puñetazo.

-Deberías cuidarte las espaldas... un poco más y uno de esos falsos se te zampa.

-Se me zampa... -me salió una gota estilo anime- ¿Seguro de que se me zampa? ¿O me matas tu primero?

-La verdad, no lo sé. -respondió, sonriendo con una mano sobre la cabeza- Ha sido suerte que le diera.

-¡Baka Ryûji! -le grité (Ryûji tonto).

-Hadô no 4, Byakurai.

Los dos reaccionamos a tiempo y nos agachamos.

-¿Quieres matarme tú también, ¡Katherin!?

-¿Qué haces?

-No, no... sólo os cubría las espaldas de esos de ahí... son un poco diferentes de los otros. Estad alerta y dejad de discutir de una vez si no queréis morir.

Me fijé en su mirada. No había nada de duda en ella, miré a los Hollow falsos, más bien era como si...

-¡Son de verdad! -grité, mientras sostenía mi espada- Hay que hacer algo ya, Ryûji, avisa a los otros de que hay reales...

-¡Cuidado! -gritó esté, cubriendo a otro chico que estaba cerca- Parece que estos no caen sólo con kidô -artes demoníacas de los Shinigami- Habrá que darles con la espada también.

-¡Kuchiki-san!

-¿¡Qué!? -pregunté, rezando para que no pasase nada más.

* * *

**En la azotea de un edificio cercano...**

-Matsumoto, ¿lo estás grabando todo? -dijo una voz.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero, taijô, ¿Por qué hacemos esto? -le preguntó una mujer con gran delantera que sostenía una cámara.

-¿Por qué va a ser? Esos dos quieren pruebas de que son fuertes y que valen estar aquí.

-Pero esos Hollow son de verdad, ¿no deberíamos intervenir? Esto no estaba dentro de lo previsto.

-Los dejaremos hacer su "entrenamiento", si la cosa se complica ya iré yo.

-Ay, taijô, ¡Qué preocupado pareces! -dijo la mujer, apoyando sus "melones" encima de la cabeza del chico.

-Déjame en paz y graba. -respondió él, bastante molesto. Se estaba absteniendo de gritar con todas sus fuerzas "¡MATSUMOTO!" sólo para que no los descubrieran.

* * *

-¡Estoy harta!

Ese grito me paró un instante. No podía creerlo. La tímida e introvertida estaba... ¿destrozando Hollows de una manera inimaginable? Desde que hizo ese grito y sacó su espada, se lanzaba sobre más de diez Hollows pequeños cada cinco segundos.

-Oye, Ryûji, ¿no me dirás ahora que tienes miedo, eh? -le pregunté a Ryûji, mientras intentaba calmarme. Estaba muerta de miedo y lo único que quería era salir de allí.

-¡Ja! ¡No... no digas tonterías...! ¿Yo...? ¿Miedo? ¿Quién tiene miedo, eh? Yo no... sólo tiemblo por frío y emoción, sí eso, eso, tiemblo de emoción.

Se veía a la legua que hacía rato que quería salir de allí.

-Agh, sigues siendo un crío. -me quejé, mientras me soltaba el pelo y dejaba ver mi kenseikan- Por mi honor como parte de la familia Kuchiki, no puedo acobardarme ante una situación como esta. ¿Qué harás, Ryûji? ¿Harás honor a tu nombre y lucharás con la valentía de un dragón? -le pregunté, cogiéndolo de la mano para darle fuerzas- Yo estoy contigo.

-¡Y yo! ¡No os olvidéis de mí, Kuchiki-san, Kusatsu-kun! -gritó Katherin, mientras iba de aquí para allá. Cada vez iba más lenta, no iba a durar mucho.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Por nosotros! ¡El equipo Banshi-Ryû-Ari!

-¡Qué nombre más raro! -se rió Katherin- En vez de Banshi preferiría Kate, pero con Banshi amedrenta más. -volvió a soltar una carcajada- Me temo que ya no puedo más...

La miré con ansiedad. Todos hacíamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, pero cada vez aparecían Hollow más fuertes... y más grandes.

Saltó a nuestro lado, y me hizo un gesto para que mirase alrededor. Le hice caso y me quedé helada.

Estábamos completamente rodeados. ¿Quién iba a decir que otra vez esa práctica iba a salir mal?

No podíamos hacer nada. Estábamos perdidos, íbamos a morir en menos de media hora si nadie hacía algo... Tenía que reaccionar o moriríamos todos.

-_Deja de temblar y escúchame de una vez. Llevo años diciéndote mi nombre, ¡escúchame!_

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿De dónde salía esa voz? Miré alrededor, sólo encontré a Ryûji y a Katherin al lado, junto con algunos de los que no sabía los nombres aún.

-¿Quién...? -susurré.

* * *

Menudo cambio. De repente, estaba en un campo lleno de flores.

Me levanté del suelo sin entender nada.

-¿Qué es esto? -medio grité, buscando alrededor.

-_No hace falta que grites, te oigo y veo perfectamente. ¿Y tú? No te asustes._

Me giré, y pegué un gran grito. Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos antes de caer de espaldas.

-_Venga ya, no me digas que te asustas por ver un lobo un poco grande. _-dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Un poco? ¡Eres... como un caballo o más aún!

-Bueno, supongo que puedo aceptar eso como un cumplido. Aunque en todo caso sería como una yegua, niña, que yo soy loba.

-Vaya. -me salió una gota tipo anime mientras me fijaba en que sí, era una loba. Después de desviar la mirada, me fijé en sus ojos. Eran azules, azules como el cielo después del atardecer, como el mar antes del amanecer... azul cian. Su pelaje era espeso y blanco. Un blanco muy puro, que reflejaba la luz igual que el agua.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, al darse cuenta que la miraba con insistencia.

-¿Qué eres? Nunca había visto un lobo tan grande.

-Soy tu zampakutô. -respondió, con tono aburrido- El reflejo del alma del Shinigami, y bla, bla, bla. A lo que iba, a ver si escuchas mi nombre de una maldita vez, niña. ¡Llevo años gritando!

-Mi zampakutô... -repetí. Una zampakutô es el arma del Shinigami, su espada- ¿Tu nombre? ¿ Cuál es?

* * *

-¡Deja de soñar despierta, Ariadna!

Abrí los ojos. Volvía a estar en la batalla. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ryûji, Katherin, cubridme. Voy a probar algo.

-¡No hay tiempo para tonterías!

-Es importante, Ryûji. Debo concentrarme.

Cerré los ojos. Respiré profundamente recordando las palabras.

-Ochiru mizu, chikyū ga nagare, shinshoku. Watashi no kōru ni ōtō shi, watashi no koe ni shitagatte kudasai. ¡Lapislázuli! -(Caída de agua, flujos de tierra, erosión. En respuesta a mi llamada, por favor, sigue mi voz. Lapislázuli).

-Eso es... -oí que susurraba Katherin, que estaba sentada en el suelo, demasiado cansada como para moverse.

Miré la espada que empuñaba, mi zanpakutô. El filo se había vuelto... ¿azul? no, ¿transparente? En ese momento flipaba en colores.

-Hola, nuevo poder. Adiós, Hollows. -dije, mientras movía la espada hacia ellos, mirando de hacer como si fuera un látigo y se fuera a estirar.

-... esto...

-... Kuchiki-san...

-¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡Por qué no funciona!? ¡Anda ya, Lapislázuli, me has dicho que con eso funcionaría! -grité a la espada.

-_Debes aprender a controlarme antes de usarme. Me da mucha pereza ayudarte ahora, deja que el chico del dragón de hielo lo haga por ti._

-¿Qué chico?

-¡Kuchiki-san! -gritó Katherin, mientras me hacía agachar. Había olvidado que estábamos rodeados.

-¡Mierda, por fin logro el Shikai y no sé usarlo! -me quejé, a grandes voces.

-No tienes remedio, no te pareces en nada a tu padre. -dijo una voz calmada delante de mí. Acababa de parar el puño del Hollow que se disponía a aplastarnos.

Lo miré detenidamente. Pelo plateado y de mi misma altura, llevaba una capa de capitán... su número era el 10.

* * *

**Autor:**

¿Qué os ha parecido la pequeña poesía de Ariadna? No se me ocurría una palabra y me acordé de Kyôrake y Ukitake, ellos dos usan una poesía o algo así para que sus zanpakutô pasen a Shikai. Supongo que ya sabéis qué poder tendrá su zanpakutô. ¿Y qué ocurrirá con su primer encuentro con el niño capitán genio? (A ver quién dice chibi más veces al otro xDDD es broma :P)

Bueno, es posible que mañana (o hoy xD) mismo cuelgue el siguiente, ¡esperad impacientes y dejad review!

PD: Si alguien ha visto el capítulo 46 de la serie (cosa clara al 99% xD) os sonarán las cosas de la academia ^^ Aquí no podía traer a Renji, Kira, Hisagi, Hinamori o Rukia, pero también es entretenido ^^

Y menudo personaje me ha salido Katherin, con personalidad Tsundere... en clase y con la gente tope tímida, y delante de un Hollow se vuelve salvaje como un... no hay nada comparable ^^U

Os habéis fijado que cuando Ariadna dice: una boba y un miedoso. Sólo faltan un salvaje y un listo. (menuda pista os he dado, eh! aunque aún hace falta demostrar lo de listo de Ryûji :P a ver si resultará tonto a más no poder xDD nadie sabe ^^)

Y, me falta algo: ¡gracias por los reviews! ^^ Me han animado a seguir ^^

* * *

**Avance:**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo? -preguntó, mirando las caras de todos.

-No, no, nada... sólo acabo de recordar que tenía que volver a la enfermería...

-Yo también.

-¡No me dejéis sin escusa! -protestó Katherin.

-¡Unohana-taijô! -oímos. Hanatarô venía corriendo- Unohana-taijô, ya he terminado de tratar a todos los heridos de la academia...

Menuda cara pusimos. Estuve a punto de saltarle al cuello.

-...pero aún faltaban Kusatsu-san y Kuchiki-san... -añadió- Aunque lo que falta son heridas superficiales.

-De eso ya me ocuparé yo. -intervino Unohana- Queréis ver el vídeo, ¿verdad?

Hicimos que sí maquinalmente... estábamos muertos si tenían mala impresión de nosotros.

-¿Quién es el cobarde ahora, eh? -me susurró Ryûji, mientras andábamos detrás de los capitanes- Puedo sentir como tiemblas.

-Calla... estoy cansada de hablar.

**Fin del Avance.**


	8. Una capitana que da demasiado miedo

**Chapter 8: Una capitana que da demasiado miedo y el misterio del Shikai**

-No tienes remedio, no te pareces en nada a tu padre. -dijo una voz calmada delante de mí. Acababa de parar el puño del Hollow que se disponía a aplastarnos.

Lo miré detenidamente. Pelo plateado y de mi misma altura, llevaba una capa de capitán... su número era el 10.

-¿¡Cómo que no me parezco a él!? -le grité indignada- ¡Disculpa pero llevo un buen rato luchando!

-Ku-kuchiki-san... -susurraba Katherin, intentando pararme.

-Aaah, ya se ha mosqueado. -dijo Ryûji, mientras se ponía una mano en la cara. Él tampoco ya no podía más, y tenía una herida bastante grave en el costado.

-Rectifico: te pareces a él cuando era un niño. -dijo el chico, mientras desenvainaba su espada- Supongo que Kuchiki no se deja llevar tanto como tú.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? Ven aquí que te doy, ena- ¡mmmhhh...!

Forcejeé contra la mano que me tapaba la boca y algo blanco me tocó la espalda... ¿¡pechos!?

-Nunca le digas eso al taijô, se enfada mucho cuando se lo dicen. -susurró la mujer a mi oído- Así que tú eres Ariadna... Bonita zanpakutô.

-Gracias. -respondí, aún molesta.

-Vamos a terminar con esto rápido, Matsumoto. -dijo el chico.

-¡Sí, señor!

-Sôten ni saze, ¡Hyôrinmaru! -dijo el chico, saltando encima del Hollow más grande (desciende desde los cielos helados, Hyôrinmaru).

-¡Unare, Haineko! -gritó la mujer.

Observé detenidamente el Shikai de esos dos... parecía como si el filo de la zanpakutô de la mujer, Matsumoto, se hubiera vuelto cenizas, era como un polvo en el aire que por lo que vi corta bastante.

Luego, sentí mucho frío... el cielo se había nublado y busqué la procedencia de aquél reiatsu tan poderoso, creyendo que no podía ser él.

Un dragón de hielo gigantesco salió de su espada, congelando y destrozando Hollows por todos lados.

El chico del dragón de hielo era él. El capitán de la décima división. Observé abrumada sus movimientos, su forma de pelear y su grandeza pese a ser tan joven.

-Es increíble... -oí que susurraba Katherin- Esta zanpakutô es... bellísima.

-Sólo es un dragón de hielo, seguro que yo tendré algo mejor. -dijo Ryûji. Parecía celoso.

-Y mi zanpakutô está de vaga. -me quejé.

-¿De vaga? -preguntó entonces Matsumoto, la mujer Shinigami.

-Sí, me ha dicho que le da pereza ayudarme. Agh, consigo el Shikai y ni siquiera puedo usarlo. -dije, mientras me dejaba caer al suelo. Las piernas no me aguantaban.

-¡Kuchiki-san! -corrió Katherin hacia mí, preocupada.

-No es nada, sólo son rasguños. Lo único es que me duelen las piernas, ¿no estás cansada tú también?

-Sólo un poco. -respondió, haciendo que no con la cabeza.

-Eres una máquina, Katherin-chan. -dijo Ryûji.

Hasta ese momento, nunca me había fijado en cómo se miraban. Era... ¿devoción? ¿pasión? O tal vez... ¿amor?

Matsumoto soltó una risita.

-¡Ay que vamos a tener una parejita por aquí! -dijo, sin parar de reír bajito.

-Matsumoto, regresemos ya. -la cortó el chico- Busca a los responsables y comprueba si están bien. Y, Kuchiki, sobre tu zanpakutô... si quieres algún consejo sobre cómo usarla ven a verme. Las nuestras son de tipos parecidos.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Se giró y me miró fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos verdes que me miraron durante un segundo para luego volver a girarse.

-Hitsugaya Tôshirô, capitán de la décima división. -dijo, mientras se alejaba- Le daré recuerdos de tu parte a tu padre. Matsumoto, tú acompáñalos, yo tengo que ir a entregar esto. -añadió mientras mostraba una cámara.

Los miramos confundidos.

* * *

-Es que taijô dijo que grabara todo lo que pasara y que no parase hasta que todos los Hollow fueran exterminados. -respondió Matsumoto, aguantando la risa por nuestras caras.

-¿Entonces era un montaje? -pregunté, enfadada.

-Se suponía que no iban a haber Hollow reales, pero ya que han habido taijô ha aprovechado para demostrar que podéis valeros solos.

-¡Ay, qué daño! -se quejó Ryûji desde la habitación de al lado.

Estábamos en la enfermería de la academia, llenos de vendas y cabestrillos (yo no, pero los otros estudiantes estaban "pa' l'arrastre"), y aún nos estaban curando las heridas a nosotros tres, que fuimos los últimos en llegar.

-Cuidado ahí, que duele. -me quejé, cuando el chico del cuarto escuadrón (el de curas) me tocó con algodón un corte de la mejilla.

-Su-sumimasen, iré con más cuidado... -respondió él (sumimasen = lo siento, perdone).

El chico me dio pena. Parecía de aquellos con los que todos se meten.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le pregunté.

-Yamada Hanatarô, nanaseki del cuarto escuadrón. -respondió, con la mirada baja (nanaseki = séptimo en rango).

-Hanatarô, eh? Es fácil de recordar.

-Pues a mí me parece difícil... -dijo Katherin, sacando una agenda de dios sabe dónde. Escribió el nombre lentamente e incluso tuvo que preguntarle con qué kanjis se escribía.

-Yo soy Kuchiki Ariadna.

-Y yo Hyobanshi Katherin.

Se nos quedó mirando con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-Kuchiki y muerte segura... -susurró.

-Y ahí en la otra habitación tenemos un dragón.

-¿Un dragón? -preguntó, muy sorprendido.

-Se refiere a mí. Yo soy Kusatsu Ryûji, encantado. -dijo él entrando.

-¡Oye, que esta es la parte de chicas! -le protesté.

-¿Qué importa? Ninguna tenéis nada que a mí me pueda interesar. -dijo, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?

-Que no tenéis nada "aquí" -dijo, mientras se señalaba el pecho.

Tardé cinco segundos en reaccionar.

-¡Tú...! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡TÚ! -iba gritando, subiendo de volumen- ¿¡ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE NO TENGO PECHO!? ¡TÚ TE MUERES AHORA MISMO! ¡TE MATO! ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! ¡MUÉRETE!

-Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto... -intentaban calmar Hanatarô y Katherin.

-E-eso, Ariadna-chan, no es para tanto.

-¿¡CHAN!? -acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte- No huyas... te voy a demostrar porqué nadie quiere hacerme enfadar. -dije, hablando con sobrada frialdad y cogiendo mi espada.

-Ahora sí que parece su padre... -susurró Ryûji, blanco como el papel.

-¡Morirás hoy, Kusatsu Ryûji!

-¡Uaaaah!

La persecución duró bastante rato (me atrevería a afirmar que una hora) y paró cuando pasamos corriendo por delante de los capitanes... ¡qué vergüenza!

-Ariadna, ¿qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Otosama.

-Es que... ¡Ryûji dice que no tengo pecho! -grité, mientras aún intentaba alcanzarlo.

-Es verdad, comparada con la Matsumoto esa...

-¡Muere! -le grité, detenida de mala gana por Otosama.

-No deberías molestarte por tonterías de un plebeyo.

-¡No es un plebeyo, es mi amigo! ¿Nee, Ryûji? -mi voz se tornó tenebrosa con la pregunta.

-S-sí... -respondió atemorizado.

-¡Te pillé! -grité, saltándole encima- Ahora tendrás que retirar todas las tonterías que has dicho sobre mí.

-¿Y si antes te sales de encima? -preguntó des del suelo.

-¿Para que vuelvas a escaparte? Nunca. -dije, mientras le tiraba ligeramente del pelo- A propósito, ¿cómo es que hay tanto capitán por aquí? -añadí, mirando a Otosama.

Y es que estaban todos los capitanes, los trece.

-¡No sólo los capis! ¡Hola, Ari-chan! -dijo una voz, saliendo de la espada de Zaraki Kenpachi, el capitán del undécimo escuadrón. Algo pequeño saltó hacia mí. Miré fijamente y me forcé a reconocerla.

-¡Yachiru-chan! -dije, mientras la abrazaba- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Me encantó tu regalo!

-¿Sí? -preguntó ilusionada- ¿Te lo comiste entero?

-¡El mismo día!

-Esto...

-¿¡Qué maldita cosa quieres ahora!?

-¿Puedes salir ya de encima mío...?

-¡Nunca! ¡Para compensarme tendrás que llevarme a caballito!

Se me quedó mirando.

-¿Qué?

-Han pasado nueve años, pero sigues igual.

-¿¡Cómo te...!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Ya no soy una niña! -le grité- Y te estoy "pidiendo" que me lleves a caballito porque me duelen las piernas, burro... no quiero que Otosama se entere, ¿lo pillas? -añadí a susurros.

-Qué le vamos a hacer... -dijo, suspirando.

-¡O-oye...! -grité, cuando de golpe se levantó. Me cogí a él como pude.

-Vamos. -dijo, con tono aburrido- ¿Qué querías? No te salías de encima, así que he tenido que levantarme sin que salieras.

-Exagerado. Tampoco peso tanto.

-Eso díselo a mi herida del costado.

-¡Arre, burro! -le grité, tirándolo del pelo.

-¡Au, eso duele, bestia!

-¡No te quejes!

-Menudo espectáculo estáis montando.

Obligué a Ryûji a girarse en la dirección de la voz.

-¡Katherin! ¿Cómo estás? -le pregunté.

-Bastante bien, pero creo que deberíais volver... -miró a nuestra derecha- ¿¡Los capitanes!? -y se puso roja como un tomate.

-Anda, cómo puedes ser tan tímida ahora si antes te cargabas diez Hollow de golpe... -me salió una gota de anime.

-Pe-pero es que yo...

-Odias a los Hollow, ¿no? -terminó Ryûji.

-Sí. Y, Kuchiki-san... ¿Qué haces encima de Kusatsu-kun?

-Estoy montando un dragón.

Todos se partieron de risa con mi chiste, excepto Katherin.

-¿Un dragón? ¿Dónde?

-Está haciendo un juego de palabras con mi nombre...

-¡Dragón se calla y come hierba! -(¡Ryû se calla y come Kusa!) grité mientras le hacia caer de morros al suelo.

Esta vez sí entendió la broma, mejor dicho, estaba dando golpes en el suelo por su risa incontrolable.

-Sugoi, ¡qué velocidad de risa! -dijo Yachiru, mientras la imitaba (sugoi = increíble, qué guay).

-¡Risa incontrolable, Hierba miedosa! -avisé.

Los dos pararon al acto y me miraron.

-Quiero escuchar lo que vienen a hacer los capitanes.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo más nos vas a llamar así? -preguntaron a la vez, haciendo ojitos.

-Durante 24 horas. Es el precio por hacerme pasar vergüenza delante de todos... -dije, con voz tenebrosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Ukitake interesado.

-Mejor no recordarlo.

-Yo lo cuento. -dijo Ryûji, levantándose de golpe- Hicimos tonterías en el comedor y Ariadna al reñirnos se convirtió en el centro de atención... o algo así.

-Sí, en ese momento a Kusatsu-kun se le había ido la olla y unos cuantos tornillos... ¡pfff...! -se añadió Katherin, intentando aguantar la risa- Intentaba meter un saco de sal entero dentro de su mochila... pfff...

-¿Un saco de sal entero? -cada vez entendían más.

-Este estaba muerto de miedo por la práctica de hoy, ¡juajuajua! -yo podía reírme de él sin problemas- Aunque al final lo convencimos y le dijimos que no pasaría nada, ha pasado lo contrario...

-Vaya. -dijo Kyôraku- Quién hubiera imaginado eso. Pues nosotros venimos a ver qué tal lo hicisteis todos en la práctica...

Nos quedamos helados. Ryûji por cobarde, Katherin porque no quería que vieran que luchaba tan salvajemente, y yo... me daba miedo la reacción de Otosama.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo? -preguntó, mirando las caras de todos.

-No, no, nada... sólo acabo de recordar que tenía que volver a la enfermería...

-Yo también.

-¡No me dejéis sin escusa! -protestó Katherin.

-¡Unohana-taijô! -oímos. Hanatarô venía corriendo- Unohana-taijô, ya he terminado de tratar a todos los heridos de la academia...

Menuda cara pusimos. Estuve a punto de saltarle al cuello.

-...pero aún faltaban Kusatsu-san y Kuchiki-san... -añadió- Aunque lo que falta son heridas superficiales.

-De eso ya me ocuparé yo. -intervino Unohana- Queréis ver el vídeo, ¿verdad?

Hicimos que sí maquinalmente... estábamos muertos si tenían mala impresión de nosotros.

-¿Quién es el cobarde ahora, eh? -me susurró Ryûji, mientras andábamos detrás de los capitanes- Puedo sentir como tiemblas.

-Calla... estoy cansada de hablar.

Y así, llegamos en silencio a una habitación con una pantalla gigante que ocupaba toda la pared (como una sala de cine del mundo humano).

Las luces se apagaron y la pantalla se iluminó

* * *

-Qué aburrido... -se quejó Kenpachi-san, cuando ya hacia rato que estábamos ahí sentados.

Entonces aparecieron los Hollow de verdad, y empezó a mandar miradas satisfechas a Katherin. Lo malo era que se podía oír absolutamente todo lo que habíamos dicho, como por ejemplo el miedo que tuvimos, que se podía notar incluso sin oír las voces.

Reprimieron la respiración cuando saqué el Shikai.

-Hola, poder. Adiós Hollow. -mi doble en la pantalla movió la espada hacia los Hollow y enrojecí totalmente.

Ryûji y Katherin me miraron divertidos cuando no ocurrió nada y me puse a gritarle a la espada.

-Eso fue interesante. -oí que dijo Sô-taijô, mirándome de reojo.

-Oh, qué vergüenza. -susurré, mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Venga, tampoco fue tan malo. Fue increíble cómo de repente tu zanpakutô cambió. -intentó animarme Ryûji.

-Y cuando no ocurrió nada... ¡fue tan gracioso!

-Katherin. No ayudas. -susurré, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. El vídeo ya había terminado, así que me levanté- Disculpadme.

Me dirigí a la puerta con las piernas temblando. Aún me dolían, así que tropecé un par de veces antes de llegar a la puerta. La cerré detrás de mí.

* * *

-¿Qué le ocurre a Kuchiki-san? -preguntó Katherin- Parecía que cojeaba.

-No le pasa nada, sólo está cansada. Necesita dormir y descansar. -respondí, mientras miraba preocupado hacia la puerta. No podía contar delante de su padre que le dolían las piernas... diría que eso era falta de resistencia.

-Luego iré a verla. -dijo Unohana-taijô- Ahora esperaros fuera, Kusatsu-san, Hyobanshi-san.

-Bien. -dije, y me levanté. Cogí de la mano a Katherin, que estaba embobada, y salimos fuera.

-Kusatsu-kun... ¿crees que Kuchiki-san está bien? Estoy preocupada por ella, nunca había luchado durante tanto rato seguido.

-Unohana-taijô la irá a ver después, y como su padre no estará delante le podrá contar que le duelen las piernas, y seguramente Unohana-taijô le dará consejos de entrenamiento para que no le vuelva a pasar o algo así. -respondí, mientras iba andando en dirección a la salida trasera de la academia.

-Kusatsu-kun, ¿dónde vas? Nos han dicho que esperemos aquí.

-Tengo algo que hacer...

-¡Espérame! -me pidió, después de echar un par de miradas dudosas a la puerta- ¡Voy contigo!

La miré detenidamente. Por muy tímida que fuera con la gente, era muy decidida.

-Mejor no. Si salen y no nos ven, ¿qué? Les dices que tenía que hacer algo y que vaya primero con Ariadna-

-¡No! No quiero quedarme aquí sola, yo no los conozco...

-Y yo tampoco. Pero son amigos de Ariadna, además, son capitanes... ¿qué te podría pasar?

-Son capitanes, pero hay alguno que da miedo.

-El que te miraba tanto, ¿el pelo-pincho?

-Sí, y el otro, el de la máscara. Esos dos me dan escalofríos.

-El de la máscara lo entiendo, menuda cosa más rara lleva en la cabeza.

-Sí... y además, tiene unos ojos y orejas muy raros...

Y hablando de los capitanes (autor: mejor dicho, criticando, que suerte que no se habían quedado en la puerta para hablar de ellos, todo el mundo conoce a Kurotsuchi Mayuri... el científico loco...) llegamos fuera. Escalé por la pared y llegué a una cueva.

-¿Qué es este lugar? -preguntó Katherin, mirando alrededor. Todo estaba lleno de postes de entrenamiento.

-Donde entreno. -respondí- Vosotras dos hicisteis todo porque yo soy débil... y un cobarde. La única forma de quitarse el miedo es hacerse más fuerte que él.

-Hum... ¿Y qué piensas hacer respecto a tu zanpakutô? ¿Sabes cómo conseguir el Shikai?

-Hay que concentrarse en la espada. Según me ha contado Ariadna, oyó la voz de su zanpakutô cuando creía que todo estaba perdido. En este momento no hay ninguna batalla, pero es primordial que me comunique con mi zanpakutô, no puedo quedarme atrás.

-Ya veo. ¡Yo haré lo mismo! -exclamó, sentándose en el suelo y poniendo la espada sobre sus piernas, en posición de yoga, cerró los ojos.

Yo la imité... me concentré en pensar en mi zanpakutô, incluso la llamé en voz baja, pidiéndole que me dijera su nombre.

Esperé.

Esperé más.

-¡Esto no sirve! -grité, y levantándome frustrado, fui a dar unos cuántos golpes a los postes...

Me cansé al cabo de un rato, ya fuera porque me dolían las heridas o porque había luchado demasiado hoy.

-Moeru, Hinoko... -susurró Katherin (Arde, Hinoko = hijo de fuego).

La miré expectante. Abrió los ojos al mismo segundo que su zanpakutô brilló... cambió de forma, la empuñadura era diferente y el filo se hacía más pequeño a medida que se aproximaba a la punta...

-Lo has conseguido. -dije, completamente sorprendido.

-No ha sido difícil. -respondió- ¿Sabes que los fénix existen?

Me la quedé mirando, preguntándome si era una broma. ¿Fénix?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi zanpakutô, Hinoko, es muy bonito... es un fénix muy grande, rojo y rápido... -decía con ojos soñadores.

-Ya lo sabía yo, las zanpakutô se parecen a sus dueños. -dije, con un gran suspiro. Aún me costaba creer que Katherin fuera tan rápida en la lucha.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti? -preguntó entonces.

-Nada, no he oído nada. Tal vez mi zanpakutô también es cobarde como yo. -respondí, abatido.

-No te preocupes, Kusatsu-kun, seguro que en algún momento lo oirás. -dijo Katherin, con una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Supongo. Oye, ¿qué pasa con tu espada? No parece que haya cambiado mucho-

Katherin clavó la espada en uno de los postes. Este pareció de mantequilla cuando se partió.

-Parece que no haya cambiado, pero es mucho más poderosa y manejable. -me guiñó un ojo- A ver si lo que le pasará a tu zanpakutô es que es tímida.

-No digas tonterías, no creo que sea eso. Sólo debo seguir entrenando, algún día la oiré.

-¡Aquí estabais!

Dimos un bote que casi nos chocamos contra el techo.

-¿Por qué os habéis ido? Os habíamos dicho que esperaseis fuera. -siguió la voz. Cuando la luz alcanzó su cara y vimos quiénes venían, nos quedamos blancos.

Eran Ukitake Jûshirô, Kyôraku Shunsui y Unohana-taijô. Tres capitanes.

-Bu-bueno... -empecé, pensando desesperadamente una respuesta- Tenía cosas que hacer, y... bueno... Katherin me siguió...

Entonces vieron la espada que ella llevaba.

-Es diferente de antes. -dijo Ukitake-taijô- ¿Has conseguido el Shikai?

-¡Sí! -respondió ella, pasando del blanco al rojo en un segundo- Es poder puro.

-Ha sido ella quien ha destrozado ese poste de ahí como si fuera mantequilla. -dije, medio quejándome medio elogiándola.

Katherin guardó la zanpakutô y miramos las caras de los capitanes. No parecían enfadados.

-Así que habéis venido a entrenar. -dijo Kyôraku, con una sonrisa- Es bueno.

-No, no lo es. -discrepó Unohana-taijô- No hace ni seis horas estabais luchando contra Hollow. Debéis descansar. Tenéis prohibido hacer ningún esfuerzo físico hasta la semana que viene.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Una semana es mucho tiempo! -protesté- ¡Tengo que entrenar!

-Kusatsu-san... -empezó, con una sonrisa indescriptible que me puso los pelos de punta- Tenéis prohibido hacer ningún esfuerzo hasta la semana que viene.

-Sí, señora...

Ukitake y Kyôraku intercambiaron miradas. Estaba claro que también les daba miedo la capitana.

-Y ahora iremos a la habitación de Kuchiki-san, ¿de acuerdo, Hyobanshi-san, Kusatsu-san?

Hicimos que sí con la cabeza maquinalmente. ¡Qué miedo!

* * *

Abrí los ojos pesadamente cuando alguien abrió la puerta y entró.

-¿Quién...? -susurré, mientras me fregaba los ojos- Ah, sólo sois vosotros. ¿A qué viene esa cara, Ryûji, Katherin?

Me miraban bastante preocupados.

-En serio, ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté, seria- Ah, también estáis vosotros tres... -dije, al reconocer a Unohana, Kyôraku y Ukitake.

Unohana se acercó a mí y me obligó a tumbarme otra vez con la mirada. ¡No ha cambiado nada! Da miedo.

-Tienes fiebre. -dijo, con voz seria. Parecía preocupada.

-No es nada, estoy perfectamente. -aseguré, pero Ryûji negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes muchas heridas.

Hice un puchero y miré hacia otro lado mientras Unohana me curaba. Dijo algo de un Hollow venenoso o algo parecido, pero estaba demasiado atontada por el calmante que me dio y no me enteré de casi nada de lo que habló. Cerré los ojos deseando que pudiera levantarme e ir a buscar al chico del dragón de hielo, Hitsugaya Tôshirô... tenía algo en su mirada que... me gustó. ¡Oh, no! Estaba delirando por la fiebre. Claro, tenía que ser eso, deliraba por la fiebre, claro clarísimo.

* * *

**Una semana más tarde...**

-¡POR FIN!

Un gritó resonó por toda la academia e hizo que todos en ella suspirasen. Llevaban siete días aguantando un niño pesado... incluida yo, que era quién más lo sufría.

-Kusatsu-san, en la enfermería no se grita.

-Lo-lo siento mucho... -oí que decía.

Por supuesto, Unohana le había enseñado una de sus sonrisas o miradas que te dejan petrificado. De pequeña pensaba que era como Medusa y petrificaba con la mirada.

Abrí un poco la puerta.

-Ryûji, ¿ya estás recuperado? -pregunté bajito.

-¡Al cien por cien!

-Kusatsu-san.

Los dos nos petrificamos.

-Lo siento mucho, Unohana-taijô. -se disculpó él entusiasmado, mientras se ponía la camiseta. Pude observar que de la herida del costado sólo quedaba una cicatriz... Pero esa no era la única cicatriz que tenía. Tenía otras en la espalda y parecían... marcas de latigazos. Hice ver que no vi nada y tuve intención de salir fuera.

-Ariadna-san.

Me detuve a medio paso y di la vuelta para ir delante de la capitana.

-¿Sí?

-Estuviste envenenada, así que no hagas esfuerzos, pese a que la fiebre se te haya ido, AMBOS estáis convalecientes. -dijo, y con el "ambos" petrificó también a Ryûji, que ya se disponía a huir.

-Kuchiki-san, Kusatsu-kun, os estaba buscando... -dijo un hilo de voz desde la puerta.

Katherin, la Salvación.

-Pues vamos, ¡vamos! -exclamé sin gritar, empujando a Ryûji hacia la puerta.

-Hyobanshi-san.

-¿Sí?

¡Increíble! ¡A Katherin no la asustó la mirada de Unohana, ni su tono de voz ni su sonrisa! Ryûji y yo la miramos fascinados.

-Vigila que estos dos no hagan ningún esfuerzo.

-Lo haré, gracias por confiar en mí, Unohana-taijô.

-Vamos. -la insté, cerrando la puerta cuando salimos.

-¿¡Cómo lo haces!? -gritamos Ryûji y yo a la vez cuando ya estábamos en el jardín.

-¿El qué?

-¡No tenerle miedo!

-Su mirada... -empecé yo.

-Su sonrisa... -siguió Ryûji

-Su tono de voz... -dijimos ambos.

-Es normal. -terminó Katherin.

-¡Es escalofriante! -le gritamos.

-¿Eso creéis? A mi me parece normal. Mi Nee-chan da más miedo.

-¿Nee-chan? ¿Tienes una hermana mayor, Katherin? -pregunté interesada.

-Sí, aunque hace mucho que no la veo... hará ya unos once u doce años.

-Entiendo... -dije- Espera, ¡no entiendo nada! ¿¡Tienes una hermana mayor y hace más de una década que no la ves!?

-Sí, en mi familia es algo normal. Todos creemos que a partir de los ocho años cada uno puede valerse por si mismo y nos separamos.

-¿Ocho? ¿Cuántos años tienes, Katherin?

-Unos diecisiete... mi cumpleaños es en mayo.

Me tiré al suelo.

-Y yo tengo quince. -dijo con tono burlón Ryûji.

-¡Vete por ahí, demonio! -le grité, saltándole encima.

"No hacer esfuerzos" -decía la mirada que nos mandó Katherin. Nos quedamos helados y bajé.

-Pareces Unohana. -le dije, contrariada, mientras iba hacia la salida de la academia.

-¿Tú crees?

-Eres clavadita, como dos gotas de agua. -susurró Ryûji, y entonces llegamos a la salida.

-¿Dónde vas a ir? -preguntó Katherin.

-Tengo algo que hacer, y también quiero hacerle una visita a Otosama. Hace tiempo que no veo a Rukia-neesama, también.

-¿Algo que hacer? -preguntó Ryûji.

-Si es así nosotros daremos una vuelta por ahí, ¿nee, Kusatsu-kun? -dijo Katherin antes de que él pudiera preguntar nada más, y se lo llevó.

Suspiré y me dirigí a la décima división. Ese "algo" era simplemente pedir consejo... y me daba mucha rabia tener que pedir ayuda, pero sabía perfectamente que para poder controlar mi Shikai tenía que preguntarle. Y no me hacía gracia que Ryûji estuviera delante, gracias a dios que Katherin intuyó algo y se lo llevó, o tal vez sólo aprovechó para estar a solas con él.

Caminé tranquilamente por el Seireitei... hacía mucho tiempo que no daba un paseo entre esos muros de más de tres o cuatro metros, quién sabe cuánto medían. Lo que sí que sé es que siempre me terminaba encontrando con alguien, y esa vez pasó lo mismo.

-¡Pero si es Ariadna! ¿Qué tal? ¿Has salido a dar un paseo?

En efecto, otra vez, me encontré con alguien.

-Hola, Aizen-taijô. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. -saludé, cortés. Efectivamente, era el capitán de las gafas.

-Si nos vimos hace una semana, cuando vine a ver el vídeo... -me recordó, con una sonrisa.

Me lo quedé mirando y a modo flashback recordé la imagen de los trece capitanes mientras yo le tiraba los pelos a Ryûji... enrojecí de vergüenza con sólo recordarlo.

-Sí, es verdad... disculpe, tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

-No pasa nada. ¿Vas a algún sitio en particular?

-Iba a ver a Hitsugaya-taijô, tengo algo que preguntarle.

-Ya veo. ¿Te acompaño? Si no me equivoco, no has estado antes en el cuartel de la décima división.

-Es verdad, no tengo idea de dónde está, pero como siempre me encuentro a alguien pensé en preguntar. -respondí con una sonrisa- Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-Aizen-taijô, ¿y Ichimaru-taijô? Recuerdo que antes siempre iban juntos.

-Gin está ahora en su escuadrón con el papeleo. -respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Aizen-taijô! -dijo una voz de chica. Se acercó corriendo una Shinigami de más o menos mi altura, con el pelo recogido en un moño- Oh, disculpe, no sabía que estaban hablando...

-No pasa nada, Hinamori. -la tranquilizó Aizen con una sonrisa- No interrumpes nada, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-Sólo... sólo que no le encontraba, taijô... -respondió Hinamori, parecía que se fuera a poner a llorar. Obviamente colgada por su capitán, pensé.

-Lo siento, te he preocupado. -dijo él, mientras le ponía una mano sobre la cabeza- Voy a acompañar a Ariadna al décimo escuadrón, puedes venir si quieres.

-¿Sí? Gracias, Aizen-taijô.

-Nee, Hinamori-san. -empecé.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás enamorada de Aizen-taijô? -le susurré al oído, asegurándome de que el capitán no me oyera.

-¿¡Q-q-q-queeeé!? -exclamó, roja como un tomate- Yo... yo...

-Lo sabía, sí que lo estás. -dije, satisfecha. ¡Qué mala soy! ¡juajuajuajua! -pensaba mi yo interior.

-Bu-bueno, no lo sé...

-Ya lo descubrirás. Oye, ¿sabes usar el Shikai, verdad? -le pregunté.

-S-sí, ¿porqué?

-Yo descubrí como usarlo hace una semana, pero... mi zanpakutô está de vaga general y no le da la gana hacer lo que le digo. -dije, mirando de mal humor mi espada, que estaba cogida al cinturón.

-Pues Tobiume siempre es muy buena conmigo y me escucha, incluso me da consejos. -me explicó Hinamori- Desde siempre ha sido así.

-¿Quieres decir que la tonta de Lapislázuli no va a querer escucharme en toda mi existencia? -pregunté, horrorizada.

-Ahora que lo dices, Haineko, la zanpakutô de Matsumoto-san, le hace lo mismo muchas veces, pero eso es porque son clavadas...

-¿Matsumoto, la teniente del capitán niño de pelo blanco?

-¿Conoces a Shirô-chan? -preguntó ilusionada ella.

-¿¡Shirô-chan!?

-¡Hitsugaya-taijô da! -(¡es Hitsugaya-taijô!)

Dimos un bote del susto. Estábamos ya en la décima división y alguien nos miraba de mal humor.

-Yo no lo he dicho, ha sido ella... -me excusé- Yo sólo lo he repetido de la sorpresa, que conste, Hitsugaya-san.

-¡taijô! -repitió, malhumorado.

-Lo siento, Hitsugaya-kun, se me ha escapado...

-Hinamori, ¿cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que ahora soy un capitán? Y ya hace diez años. -se quejó él, mientras indicaba a uno de sus subordinados que trajeran té.

-Pero, ¿cómo puede ser que siendo tan pequeño seas capitán? Es decir, eres muy chibi... -dije, sin pensar (chibi = bajo, bajito), aunque teníamos la misma altura.

-Chi-chibi... -repitió, encolerizado- ¡Tú eres más chibi que yo!

-¡Sólo eres más alto que yo por este pelo punta que llevas! -le devolví- ¡Chibi, chibi!

-¡Chibi tú!

-¡Chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi!

-¡Chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi!

-¡Chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi!

-¡Chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi!

* * *

**Un rato más tarde...**

-¡Ehem! -se aclaró la garganta Tôshirô (desde entonces había decidido no llamarlo capitán ya que para mí era como un niño como yo).

-Jejeje, taijô discutiendo, eso no se ve cada día, jejejeje... -decía Matsumoto, mientras intentaba parar de reír.

-Matsumoto, haz el favor. -dijo él muy serio.

-Hitsugaya-kun, lo siento, intentaré no volver a llamarlo Shi... -calló cuando yo empecé a reírme a carcajada limpia.

-¡Pero es que cómo puede ser que lo llames así! ¡Ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido...! ¿O tal vez sí? -decía entre risas, y con la última frase miré al "niño" y me di cuenta de que estaba faltando gravemente al respecto a un "capitán", por muy chibi que fuera- Hum... lo siento, me he dejado llevar.

-Eso espero. También espero que no se repita en un futuro, Kuchiki.

-Ch. -dije, mirando para otro lado- No me gusta que me llamen Kuchiki, a quien llaman Kuchiki es a mi padre, no a mí. Es confuso, llámame de otra manera.

Me ignoró completamente. Iba a ser difícil hablar con él mientras estuviera ofendido... ¿cómo le pediría consejo?

-Disculpadme. -dijo Tôshirô y se fue de la habitación.

-Uah, he metido la pata hasta el fondo. -me quejé- Hinamori-chan, ¿cómo me disculpo con él? Yo que venía a pedirle consejo y a darle las gracias por salvarnos a los otros y a mí...

-Dale esto. -dijo, sacando una caja de dulces- Le gustan mucho, di que las has llevado como agradecimiento, y te perdonará.

-¿Sí?

-En serio.

-¿De qué habláis con tanto cuchicheo? -preguntó el niño, que había vuelto.

-Nada, nada. -dije, y me levanté- Te he traído esto... -le entregué los dulces- Como agradecimiento por lo del otro día... acéptalo también como disculpa por lo de antes.

-Bien. -dijo, cogiendo los dulces, abrió la caja y cogió uno- Coged también vosotros.

Su humor había mejorado considerablemente. Hinamori me guiñó un ojo.

-Esto... Hitsugaya-taijô, me dijo que si quería algún consejo que viniera a verle... -empecé, y él asintió- Mi zanpakutô no quiere escucharme ni hacer nada de lo que le digo.

-Hace poco que escuchaste su nombre, una semana, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Cuando conoces a alguien, ¿puedes confiar completamente en él sólo habiendo dicho vuestros nombres?

Me quedé helada.

-Exacto. -continuó- Debes hablar con tu zanpakutô a menudo, e incluso pasarte horas en tu mundo interior para que vuestra relación sea más fuerte y tenga confianza en ti. Actualmente, estará de mal humor porque ya hace tiempo que te estaba llamando, según me has contado, aunque tú no la escuchases. Ahora querrá ignorarte para "devolverte el golpe", pero no le dejes. Insiste sin ser pesada, coméntale cosas de tu día a día para que vea que realmente no la estabas ignorando sino que no la oías.

-Muchas gracias por tu consejo. -dije, mientras miraba mi zanpakutô- Lo intentaré en cuanto vuelva.

-Bien.

* * *

-¿Ves como Hitsugaya-kun es muy bueno, en realidad? -dijo Hinamori.

-Sí, tienes razón pero sus ojos...

-¿Qué tenía en los ojos?

-No sé, me parecían solitarios.

-Bueno, Shirô-chan de pequeño estaba solo, porque a los otros niños del Rukongai les daba miedo. Pasó la Academia en muy poco tiempo, es un genio.

-¿Un genio?

-Antes de conocerlo, mucha gente lo llamaba "el niño genio" -intervino Aizen- Su reiatsu es muy poderoso, y su zanpakutô es la más fuerte de tipo hielo de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

-Un genio, ¿eh? -dije, recordando que ya mucha gente me había llamado "genio del kidô" o "genio con la espada" o lista... no me gustaba que me metieran en esa categoría, cada uno es como es.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, a esta hora siempre me llevan nuevos papeles al escuadrón. -se disculpó él- ¿Vienes, Hinamori?

-Ah, sí, Aizen-taijô. -dijo ella. Se despidieron con la mano y me dejaron sola.

Fui a casa y estuve un rato con Otosama y Rukia-neesama.

Seguí los consejos de Tôshirô con Lapislázuli y así pasó el tiempo, estrechando lazos y subiendo grados en la academia...

* * *

**Autor:**

¡Qué largo ha quedado este! He tardado como dos días en escribirlo entre rato y rato xD

Disculpad si se os hace pesado ^^U

Aprovecho para decir que tengo 4 días de fiesta (contando hoy) seguidos así que colgaré más... esperad por la aparición de Ichigo y Rukia, que ya falta poco! (Para los amantes del IchixRuki)

**Avance del siguiente capítulo:**

-Soy nueva en el vecindario, encantada. -dijo, con una gran sonrisa- Llevémonos bien, Ichigo-kun.

-Claro. -dije, incómodo- ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

-No lo he dicho... -aclaró, riendo- Kuchiki Ariadna.

¡No puede ser, se llama igual que Rukia! ¿Serán familia? No se parecen en casi nada...

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó curiosa.

-No, nada, nada. -le dije, disimulando- Bienvenida al barrio. -terminé, volviendo a entrar dentro de casa.

**Fin del avance**


	9. Lío en el mundo humano

**Chapter 9: Lío en el mundo humano**

-Felicidades por tu graduación.

Su voz no denotaba ningún tipo de alegría... ¿es que en esos cuatro años no había cambiado su decisión?

-Gracias Otosama.

-Pero no serás Shinigami.

-SOY Shinigami. Tengo zanpakutô y soy tu hija. Sé usar Kidô y shunpo.

-Eres demasiado joven.

-He esperado cuatro años a que te decidas, no voy a esperar más.

-No, porque no formarás parte de ningún escuadrón nunca.

-Haré lo que YO quiera. Y eso significa claramente ser Shinigami.

-No mientras yo esté aquí.

-No sirve de nada discutir contigo, siempre dices NO a todo.

Salí de la habitación y cerré la maleta que llevaba días preparando. Salí por la ventana de mi habitación y salté el muro del jardín. Ya estaba fuera.

-Ariadna, ¿estás segura de esto? -me preguntaron.

-Sí. Otosama no quiere escucharme, así que me voy de aquí. Ya volveré cuando le de tiempo para arrepentirse.

Los ojos azules de ella me miraron con preocupación mientras que el pelo dorado de él no me dejaba ver la expresión de su cara.

-A ver cuándo te cortas el pelo, Ryûji, ya te toca. -le dije, mientras le apartaba el cabello. Estaba llorando.

-Pero esque llevamos tres años juntos... y... y... -decía él.

-Kusatsu-kun tiene razón... -añadió Katherin, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Chicos... ya sabéis que siempre seremos amigos. Pase lo que pase, nos separen o estemos juntos.

-No le contéis nada a Otosama, no quiero que se enfade conmigo y envíe alguien a buscarme al mundo humano.

-¿De qué serviría contarlo? -dijo Katherin- Lo único que haríamos sería darte problemas.

-Buena suerte, chicos. Katherin, sé que te gustará estar en el undécimo escuadrón, lo harás bien... sólo vigila no llamar mucho la atención de Kenpachi-san, y si te pide luchar con él inventa alguna escusa hasta que estés preparada. Ryûji, y tú... conozco a Aizen, estarás bien en su escuadrón. Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa os tenéis a vosotros mismos, y si tenéis algún problema hablad con Ukitake o Kyôraku, ambos dan buenos consejos.

Los abracé por última vez y, después de salir del Seireitei lo más rápido que pude reprimiendo mi reiatsu, abrí un Senkaimon al mundo humano...

* * *

**En el mundo humano...**

Habían pasado muchas cosas últimamente. De un día para otro, pasé de tener la habitación sólo para mí a tener que compartirla con una maníaca de los conejitos y "Chappys" y no sé qué tonterías más. Todo porque mi vida a cambiado de repente. Descubrí porqué podía ver fantasmas, "plus", los llamó ella. También luché contra espíritus malignos, "Hollow", los llamó ella. Y descubrí la existencia de otros seres: los Shinigami... esa enana que de repente apareció en mi habitación me contó que ella era uno, y de paso me explicó mediante dibujos todo el rollo sobre almas malas y buenas, y para colmo, cuando le pregunté porqué dibujaba tan mal, me pintó un bigote y me llamó "barón"... agh, me enfado sólo de recordarlo.

Pero luego me ayudó a salvar a mi familia dándome poderes de Shinigami... rescatamos a Inoue (una compañera de clase) de un Hollow que resultó ser su hermano, ayudamos a Chad a huir de un Hollow y descubrí que también existe el infierno, casi vengué a mi madre el día del cumpleaños de su muerte, en junio... y así llegamos a hoy.

-¡Good Morning, Ichigo!

Me levanté tranquilamente de la cama esquivando el despertador de papá... bueno, su patada, que es lo mismo.

-Tú y tus frases en inglés... -dije, mientras empezaba a quitarme la camiseta.

-Ichigo, no lo haces mal, ¡pero aún tienes mucho que aprender! -gritaba, mientras hizo otro "intento" de abrazo (es decir, de tirarme por la ventana, pero no importa).

-¿Qué haces tan temprano? No son ni las ocho, hoy es sábado. -le pregunté, indiferente a que en ese momento estuviera a punto de caerse y se sujetara sólo con los dedos en la ventana.

-Ichigo, ayuda a tu padre, vamos, ayúdame.

-Que te salve otro. -dije, molesto, y pese a eso lo cogí y lo lancé fuera de la habitación por la puerta.

La puerta del armario se abrió.

-Como siempre tu padre es ruidoso, ¿eh?

-Tú también, calla a ver si te oirá. -le dije, mientras miraba por la ventana para ver qué era tanto escándalo fuera.

-Le digo que tengo pleno derecho de vivir sola, ¿me entiende? -medio gritaba alguien abajo.

-Parece que se muda al lado. -dijo Rukia- ¿Vamos a ver?

-Sí, hombre, y que mi padre te vea aquí delante en sábado antes de las ocho. Si normalmente ya piensa mal, imagínate lo que pensaría.

-¿Qué pensaría? -preguntó como una boba.

-Déjalo, tú no vayas y punto. -terminé, saliendo de la habitación con mis pantalones y camiseta en la mano. Tuve que cambiarme en el baño y entonces salí a la calle.

Había un gran camión de mudanzas ahí delante... y hombres cargando muebles dentro de la gran casa de al lado construida recientemente.

Me llamó la atención la chica que hablaba con el responsable. No parecía mayor que yo... pelo castaño, un poco baja, tal vez unos centímetros más alta que Rukia, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes ajustada y un pantalón holgado.

-Hola, soy Kurosaki Ichigo, vivo al lado. -me presenté- Te mudas aquí, supongo.

-Soy nueva en el vecindario, encantada. -dijo, con una gran sonrisa- Llevémonos bien, Ichigo-kun.

-Claro. -dije, incómodo- ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

-No lo he dicho... -aclaró, riendo- Kuchiki Ariadna.

¡No puede ser, se llama igual que Rukia! ¿Serán familia? No se parecen en casi nada...

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó curiosa.

-No, nada, nada. -le dije, disimulando- Bienvenida al barrio. -terminé, volviendo a entrar dentro de casa.

-¿Con quién hablabas fuera? ¿Una chica? ¿Es guapa? ¿Tiene buenas curvas? ¡UAAAGH!

Saqué la basura, que cantaba demasiado, a la calle sin vacilar (es decir, mandé a mi padre fuera de una patada en el culo).

-Sí, sí, míralo tú mismo...

-¡Oh, qué belleza de chica! -oí que exclamaba- ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quieres pasar?

-Bu-bueno, está bastante lejos... -respondió ella, parecía que no quería decir de dónde provenía.

-¡No te preocupes! Somos vecinos, ¡hay que contárnoslo todo...! ¡Tengo un hijo de quince años que se llama Ichigo, y dos hijas monísimas llamadas Karin y Yuzu!

-Oyaji, deja de molestarla, que pase si quiere. -le dije molesto (oyaji = padre) mientras empezaba a preparar café.

-Oh, gracias por invitarme a pasar. La verdad es que con el viaje y todo no he comido nada desde ayer al mediodía... -dijo ella, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá como si estuviera en su casa.

-¿Has venido sola? ¿Y tus padres? -pregunté con curiosidad mientras le servía una taza.

-Gracias. Sí, he venido sola... y sobre mis padres... -de repente se puso triste- Nunca he sabido quién era mi madre, Otosama no me lo dijo nunca. Y bueno, Otosama y yo discutimos y por eso me fui de casa...

-¿Por qué discutistéis?

-Porque quiero ser Shi- -se cortó de golpe y tosió- Perdón, porque quiero ser algo que él no quiere que sea, y ya hace cuatro años que se lo dije por primera vez.

Shi... No podía ser aquello que estaba pensando, ¿verdad?

-Entiendo. -dije, aunque mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

-No pones cara de entenderlo. -respondió ella, y soltó una carcajada.

Entonces sonó el timbre.

-Ya abro yo. -dije aburrido, temiéndome que fuera quien yo creía.

-Hey, Ichigo. -saludó ella, bajito- ¡Kurosaki-kun, qué feliz estoy de verte! Seguro que me puedes ayudar con el trabajo de ciencias que tenemos para el martes... -añadió, más alto para que mi familia lo oyese.

-Rukia, qué co-

-Kurosaki-kun, huelo café, ¿me invitas? -dijo ella, mientras me daba un "sutil" pisotón.

-Claro, cómo no. -respondí, de mal humor.

Pasamos al salón donde estaba la chica, Kuchiki Ariadna. Era la prueba definitiva, iba a ver si reaccionaban o no...

Rukia se tensó.

Ariadna levantó la vista y dejó la taza encima de la mesa, evitando que se le cayera.

Una sonrisa afloró los labios de la última, corriendo al encuentro de la pelinegra enana de mi lado.

-¡Rukia-neesama!

Me quedé congelado. Sí que la conocía. La había llamado neesama... ¿significaba aquello que Rukia era su hermana mayor?

Se abrazaron y unos segundos después se separaron... ante la atónita mirada de mi familia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Rukia- ¿Ha pasado algo allí? -añadió susurrando.

-No, sólo me discutí con Otosama y estaré por aquí hasta que se calme o yo crea conveniente volver.

-Ya veo. Hablaremos más tarde de tu padre. -dijo Rukia con un susurro, muy seria.

-Oíd, chicas... -empecé.

-Ichigo, gracias a ti me he conseguido reunir con mi hermanita... -dijo Rukia, con su "actuación".

-Rukia-neesama, te he eñorado mucho... -se añadió la otra, soltando lagrimitas.

-Yo también...

-¡Oh, Ichigo! ¡Dejemos que se queden todo el día mientras termina la mudanza! -grito mi padre en pleno llanto.

Oh, no. Iba a ser un día muy pesado.

* * *

-Habla. ¿Qué ha pasado con Nii-sama?

Rukia parecía muy seria, y la chica, Ariadna, la miraba entristecida.

-He discutido con él, porque no quiere que sea Shinigami pese a que me he graduado en la academia. -se quejó ella.

-¿Aún está con eso?

-Sí... ha tenido cuatro años para pensarlo y pese a que le he demostrado muchas veces que valgo, no quiere hacerme caso.

-Un momento... -intervine.

Me miraron como si recién se dieran cuenta de que estaba escuchando.

-A ver si lo entiendo. Tu hermano -empecé señalando a Rukia- ¿es su padre? -terminé.

-Sí. ¿Tan raro te parece? -contestó Rukia con gran tranquilidad.

-¿No se lo has contado? -preguntó Ariadna- Otosama es muy...

De repente se calló y miró al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ariadna? -preguntó Rukia, preocupada.

-Onee-sama, tu reiatsu... -dijo entre lágrimas- ¿Ya no tienes poderes de Shinigami...?

-Se los di a Ichigo. -respondió con toda tranquilidad.

-Ah, entiendo...

Intercambiaron una mirada que decía: hablaremos más tarde.

-Oíd, sea lo que sea lo que me escondéis podéis decirlo ahora.

-Asuntos familiares, Ichigo-kun, eso significa. Mientras, me gustaría saber un lugar donde pueda conseguir ropa y otras cosas, no tengo dinero de aquí.

-Ah, yo sé un sitio muy bueno, está en...

Y volvían a ignorarme.

* * *

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿A qué se debe esta visita, Kuchiki-san? -dijo "él" cuando entramos en su tienda- También estás tú, Kurosaki-san.

-El tío del sombrero y las sandalias... -dije- ¿Para qué venimos aquí?

-¡Tawake! -exclamó Rukia(tonto)- ¿De dónde crees que saco mi ropa?

-¿De la habitación de Yuzu?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Kuchiki-san es una cliente que viene muchas veces. -explicó "él"- Se lleva de todo, ropa, comida, y otras cosas. ¿Para qué venís esta vez?

-Deja de esconderte, sal de detrás de Ichigo. -exclamó Rukia de golpe.

* * *

Hice caso de Rukia y asomé un poco la cabeza desde detrás de Ichigo-kun... Delante de mí mirándome curioso había un hombre que llevaba una bata verde, un sombrero raro y unas sandalias altas. Era rubio y el pelo le tapaba los ojos, me recordó un poco a Ryûji.

-Oh, no te conozco. ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó.

-Ku-kuchiki Ariadna... -dije bajito, roja de vergüenza. Con los años se me había pegado un poco la timidez de Katherin.

-¿Kuchiki? -preguntó- ¿Quién es tu padre?

-Kuchiki Byakuya...

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Ella es...? -medio preguntó a Rukia. Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza- Interesante.

-¿Conoce a mi padre? -pregunté- ¿Quién es usted?

-Urahara Kisuke. Actualmente sólo soy un vendedor.

-Actualmente, ¿eh? -dije, con una media sonrisa. Ese nombre me traía recuerdos de cuando estudié las generaciones de capitanes por curiosidad...

Urahara Kisuke, capitán del duodécimo escuadrón y primer líder del departamento de inteligencia... es decir, el antecesor de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, el capitán de la máscara con sombrero raro... ¿es que todos iban a llevar un sombrero?

-¿Te sabes la historia de la Sociedad? -preguntó sorprendido por mi respuesta.

-Por supuesto, investigué por curiosidad. Creo que puedo confiar en ti. -declaré, convencida.

-Perfecto. -dijo, y sacó un abanico y empezó a abanicarse- ¿Empezamos a mirar la ropa? Por lo que veo tienes más o menos la misma talla que Kuchiki-san... -decía mientras sacaba ropa de dios sabe dónde y sus ayudantes (un tipo muy alto y dos niños) iban llevando más ropa delante des de la trastienda.

-Eso creo... ah, esta me gusta. -dije, señalando un conjunto de una camisa y una falda.

-Este es el uniforme del instituto. -dijo sorprendido Ichigo-kun.

-¿Un instituto? ¿Qué es eso, una escuela o algo así? -pregunté confusa.

-Sí... ¡ya sé, podrías ir al instituto! Así ya que te quedarás aquí podrías hacerte un nombre y estar con Kuchiki-san...

-¡Buena idea, Urahara! -apoyó Rukia.

-A mí me parece muy mala. -discrepó Ichigo-kun- ¿Y si le preguntan por su familia y dice que Rukia es su tía? ¿Cómo explicamos eso?

-No soy tan tonta. -protesté.

-Haremos esto: dirás que soy tu hermana mayor. -empezó Rukia, con sus brazos sobre mis hombros, mirándome fijamente a los ojos- No hablarás de Nii-sama ni sobre que os habéis discutido, porque con eso llamarías la atención. Hay que pasar desapercibida.

Hice que sí con la cabeza.

* * *

-¡Buenos días, Rukia-chan! ¡Buenos días Ichigo! -gritó un chico que parecía idiota. En lo único en que me fijé de él era en su pelo castaño.

-Osu... -dijo Ichigo (hola, hey).

-Muy buenos días, Asano-kun. -dijo Rukia, haciendo su teatrillo. ¿Cómo podía hablar así? Tenía que aprender...

-Tú debes de ser Kuchiki Ariadna, ¿la nueva? -preguntó una voz.

-Sí, ¿quién eres? -pregunté, fijándome en que era una adulta la que me hablaba.

-La profe, la profe. -susurró Ichigo-kun, mientras Rukia hacía un gesto a los otros de la clase y se callaban un poco.

-Soy la profesora de esta clase. Por favor, espera aquí hasta que te llame, tengo que informar antes a los alumnos... Por cierto, ¿eres familia de Kuchiki?

-Es mi Oneesama. -le expliqué.

-Ah, ¿tu hermana mayor? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Trece, cumplo catorce el mes que viene.

-Ya veo, te han avanzado de curso, ¿verdad?

-Algo así. -dije, con cara de circunstancias. No sabía qué era lo que había contado Urahara.

-Perfecto. Espera aquí. -dijo, antes de entrar a clase.

Respiré hondo. Eran menos que en la Academia de Shinigami, pero en la Academia no te hacían presentarte delante de todos los alumnos... ¡qué vergüenza!

-Chicos, hoy vamos a tener una nueva alumna con nosotros... ¡pasa!

Abrí la puerta temblando. Estaba más roja que un tomate, y con pasos torpes caminé hasta la pizarra. Sabía qué tenía que hacer.

-Kuchiki Ariadna. -dije, mientras lo escribía- Ese es mi nombre.

Me giré de cara a los alumnos, parecían confusos. Miraban a Rukia y después a mí.

-¿Tienes alguna relación con Rukia-chan? -preguntó el mismo chico que había saludado a Ichigo-kun y Rukia.

-Es mi hermana mayor. -expliqué, mientras la profesora me mostraba un sitio vacío al lado de la ventana, cerca de Ichigo-kun y Rukia.

-Bien, chicos, basta de cháchara, ¡empecemos la clase!

* * *

Ese día hice nuevos amigos... las chicas de clase, Inoue Orihime y Arisawa Tatsuki fueron muy buenas conmigo, luego había un chico llamado Ishida Uryû que está en el club de costura y que me ayudó a enhebrar una aguja, parecía un poco introvertido y demasiado serio, pero me cayó bien. La tarde la pasé sola en mi nueva casa, pero tenía una sensación extraña, como si tuviera que pasar algo...

Y efectivamente, ese algo que pasó era que había pescado un resfriado de verano. Cuando me levanté a la mañana siguiente estaba fatal y veía borroso y todo. Me tomé una aspirina y cuando me encontré un poco mejor llamé por teléfono a Rukia.

-¿Sí?

-Rukia-neesama, creo que estoy enferma. -dije tan tranquila.

-¿Tienes fiebre? -preguntó, preocupada- Pasaré por tu casa antes de ir al instituto, entonces.

-Gracias. -dije, antes de que colgara.

Suspiré mientras arrastraba los pies por la cocina. Me serví un vaso de agua y observé que mi vista seguía borrosa.. menudo momento para enfermarse, si es que no tengo remedio, me dije a mí misma.

Sonó el timbre. Me aseguré de que estuviera presentable (es decir, que no llevase un pijama muy infantil) y abrí la puerta.

-Menuda mala cara. -dijo Rukia- ¿Quieres que me quede un rato?

-No, no quiero que llegues tarde al instituto, dile a la profe que lo siento. -respondí mientras me sentaba en la cama- Siento que hayas tenido que venir.

-Deja de disculparte, no es culpa tuya. -dijo, mientras me ponía la mano en la frente- El padre de Ichigo es médico, si te encuentras muy mal ve a verle, ¿sí? Igualmente creo que le pediré que pase esta tarde por si la fiebre no ha bajado.

-No te preocupes, seguro que mañana ya estoy fresca como una rosa.

-No sé yo. Tú duerme ahora, volveré después del instituto.

Le hice caso y me estiré. Me dormí enseguida.

* * *

-¡Agh! ¿Qué se ha creído el Ishida ese? ¡Con esos aires...! -iba diciendo mientras machacaba Hollow tras Hollow- ¡Y sí que tarda Kon! ¿Dónde ha ido para buscar a Rukia?

Estaba en la calle, cerca de casa. Después de que el cabrón de Ishida, ¿qué había dicho que era...? ¿Quincy? Lo que sea, usara el cebo ese han aparecido Hollow por todos lados... ¡y encima Kon está en mi cuerpo buscando a Rukia y ya se atrasa...!

* * *

Desperté sobresaltada. ¿Qué eran todos esos Hollow que sentía? ¿Por qué habían tantos? ¿¡Y por qué la fiebre no me había bajado aún!? ¡Maldición!

Me levanté y salí del gigai (un cuerpo que se usa para que te puedan ver en el mundo humano o algo parecido) desenvainando a Lapislázuli.

-_¿Tienes fiebre?_ -preguntó ella- _Deberías quedarte en cama, no le harás ningún bien a tu cuerpo forzándote de esa forma..._

-¡Calla, debo hacerlo! ¿Des de cuándo te preocupas tanto por mí?

-_Si tú mueres yo dejo de existir, niña._ -respondió molesta.

-Ah, pues ahora iremos a ver qué son tantos Hollow, y me aseguraré de cargarme alguno para que Otosama se dé cuenta.

-_Siempre Otosama esto, Otosama lo otro... debes empezar a ser un poco más egoísta._

-Soy como soy. Hago lo que quiero. -le reprendí, mientras tapaba mi cuerpo en la cama- Y ahora quiero machacar unos cuantos Hollow.

Me concentré para ver dónde estaban. Abrí los ojos desconcertada: ¿se estaban reuniendo en un sólo lugar? Noté una gran deformación del espacio allí, así que salí sin miramientos por la ventana en dirección al parque.

* * *

-Menos Grande... -oí que dijo Rukia cuando pasé corriendo por su lado- ¡Ariadna! -intentó pararme, pero yo sólo le sonreí y me uní a Ishida y Ichigo-kun, que estaban luchando contra Hollow.

-Hey, Ichigo-kun, Ishida-kun. -saludé, mientras me cargaba algunos.

-Ariadna, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Ichigo- Rukia me ha dicho que tenías fiebre... ¿ya estás bien?

-¿Tengo pinta de estar bien? -le pregunté con ironía, mientras me apoyaba en Lapislázuli- Aún tengo fiebre, idiota, pero no podía perderme la fiesta. ¿Eso es el Menos Grande? -me pregunté, mirando aquél Hollow enorme... no le llegaba ni al pie. Era idéntico al de las ilustraciones de los libros de la academia.

-Voy a ir a por ese, Urahara-san ya se está encargando de los Hollow de aquí. -dijo Ichigo-kun.

-¿Eh? ¿Urahara? No lo he visto... -murmuré, mientras empezaba a concentrarme en la zanpakutô para usar el Shikai. No serviría de mucho, pero tal vez haría tiempo hasta que llegasen Shinigami de la Sociedad de Almas... un Hollow como ese no pasaría desapercibido para los controles del duodécimo escuadrón ni para el Onmitskidô...

-¡A la carga! -gritó Ichigo-kun, y... ¿¡se lanzó contra el Menos!?

Obviamente, el Menos le dio una patada (o simplemente ni se dio cuenta y lo que hizo fue dar un paso adelante) e Ichigo-kun salió volando.

-Kurosaki, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Ishida-kun.

-Estoy perfectamente. -dijo el tonto pelo naranja mientras le sangraba la cabeza.

-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte de esa manera? -le grité.

-Es que había pensado que si iba cortando en cachitos desde abajo al final la cabeza caería y le podría dar.

(autor: esto para los que no se acuerden del manga o la serie, es como el juego ese de los rectángulos uno encima del otro, que si quitas el de abajo van cayendo)

-¿Eres un niño? Era obvio que no le podrías dar tan fácilmente... -me quejé, mientras me apartaba el sudor de la frente.

-Oye, que eres más pequeña que yo.

-Qué pesados todos con que sois mayores que yo... si sois mayores, pensad como tales. -me concentré en la zanpakutô y empecé a decir- Ochiru mizu, chikyū ga nagare, shinshoku. Watashi no kōru ni ōtō shi, watashi no koe ni shitagatte kudasai. ¡Lapislázuli! -(Caída de agua, flujos de tierra, erosión. En respuesta a mi llamada, por favor, sigue mi voz. Lapislázuli).

Miraron alucinados como mi zanpakutô cambió de forma.

-¿Y-y eso? -preguntó Ichigo-kun, sin palabras.

-Ha cambiado de forma... -dijo Ishida-kun.

-Vamos, Lapislázuli, ¡no te hagas la vaga y lucha conmigo! -grité, mientras imitaba lo que Ichigo-kun había hecho antes: lanzarme contra el Hollow- ¡Tsunami!

Del filo de mi espada salió una gran cantidad de agua que se convirtió en una gran ola. Golpeó al Hollow con toda su fuerza.

-¡Le ha dado! -exclamó Ichigo-kun, contento.

-No... mira bien. -negó Ishida-kun.

Seguí golpeándolo con mi reiatsu y agua unos segundos más, hasta que me cansé. Miré al Hollow cansada: ni un rasguño.

-¿¡Por qué no le hace nada!? ¡Llevo años practicando esta técnica! ¡Maldición!

-¡Ahora voy yo! -exclamó Ichigo, desatando su zanpakutô de la cabeza de Ishida-kun (con mis lamentos no tenía ni idea de lo que habían estado haciendo, pero su pose era ridícula).

-¡Detente, Ichigo! -oí que gritó Rukia- ¡Va a lanzar un zero! ¡No quedará ni un sólo átomo de vosotros!

Miré atentamente al Hollow, en efecto, estaba concentrando una bola de energía roja en su boca medio abierta... ¡Si a Ichigo le golpeaba eso, moriría al acto!

-¡Ichigo-kun! ¡Huye! -grité, y desesperada intenté ir a pararlo, pero Ishida-kun me detuvo.

-Espera... fíjate en su reiatsu.

El Menos lanzó su zero. Cerré los ojos aterrada, pero no hubo ninguna gran explosión.

Ichigo seguía vivo. Lo había parado con su zanpakutô... y su reiatsu...

-¿¡Está aumentando!?

Desvió el zero y golpeó al propio Hollow con su propio ataque.

El Menos desapareció a través de la grieta del cielo y todo volvió "a la normalidad", si se podía llamar así.

-¡Victoria! -gritó Ichigo-kun, haciendo el gesto con la mano.

-Kurosaki...

-¿Qué, Ishida? No pongas esa cara, podrías al menos agradecérmelo, ¿no? -dijo el pelinaranja, antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Kurosaki! -gritó Ishida-kun, corriendo hacia él.

El reiatsu de Ichigo-kun estaba completamente descontrolado. Me recordó a mis explosiones de reiatsu de cuando era pequeña y no controlaba bien mis emociones...

-¿La zanpakutô se está deformando? -dijo Ishida- A este paso el cuerpo de Kurosaki no lo soportará...

Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, Ishida-kun pisó la zanpakutô de Ichigo-kun y se puso a disparar flechas. Su arco creció considerablemente y él seguía lanzando... ¡le sangraban los brazos!

-Oye, Ishida, ¿qué estás haciendo? -decía Ichigo-kun con voz débil- Te sangran los brazos.

-¡Calla, Kurosaki! ¡Calla y vive, para que pueda darte una paliza después de esto!

Medio sonreí ante eso. Miré atónita como los brazos de Ishida-kun seguían sangrando.

Al final, el reiatsu de Ichigo-kun se estabilizó y el de las gafas se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas, mirando al cielo.

-Idiota... ¿cómo voy a pegar a alguien que pone esa cara...? -dijo Ichigo-kun.

En efecto, parecía que Ishida-kun estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Ichigo-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? -le pregunté, corriendo donde él estaba.

Se puso boca arriba.

-Anda, si estás llorando. ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Si tienes fiebre debes estar en casa, boba. -dijo, con una media sonrisa.

Me sequé las lágrimas.

-¡Yo no lloro! Sólo me preocupo, porque... por un momento creí que habías muerto... y... sería por mi culpa...

-¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa, baka? -dijo Rukia detrás de mí.

-Si yo fuera más fuerte... -dije, mientras las lágrimas no paraban.

-¿Otra vez con eso? -medio exclamó Rukia-neesama mientras me abrazaba.

-Oneesama... -susurré, llorando.

-Volvamos a casa, Ariadna.

* * *

-Oye, Ichigo... -dijo Rukia, de repente, mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Un Hollow? -le pregunté. Como no decía nada añadí- ¿Viene otro como el de ayer?

-No... Hollows de ese tipo no aparecen freqüentemente... no es eso...

Parecía que Rukia me iba a decir algo importante, allí, en la salida del instituto al atardecer, pero apareció el burro de Kon...

-¡Ichigo! -gritaba, llorando- ¡Ichigo, te juro que nunca más me iré de casa, te lo prometo!

-Oye, que estoy aquí... -le dije, ya que se estaba abrazando a Rukia.

-Ichigo, ¿no crees que Kon se ha hecho muy cercano a ti en poco tiempo? -dijo ella, mientras yo cogía al burro de Kon por la pata y lo dejaba boca abajo.

-¿Tú crees? Estás hecho polvo, ¿dónde has estado? Supongo que Ishida aún estará dentro... -dije, mientras daba media vuelta y se lo llevaba a Ishida para que lo arreglase... ya que incluso se le salía el algodón.

* * *

Terminé de comer la sopa de arroz... Después de un día de descanso la fiebre ya había bajado, pero me hubiera gustado que Rukia me hubiese dejado ir al instituto. Dejé el bol en el fregadero, ya lo limpiaría después, en ese momento tenía otro mal presentimiento... y entonces los sentí.

Un Senkaimon se había abierto no muy lejos de allí... y lo peor era que si no me equivocaba (cosa imposible ya que conocía los reiatsu) los Shinigami que habían venido eran Otosama y su nuevo teniente, Abarai Renji, un chico pelirrojo con montones de tatuajes, no hacía un dos meses que era teniente. Lo peor para Oneesama... diría yo. ¿Venían a buscarla?

**Unos días antes, cuando Rukia y Ariadna se reencontraron, fuera del alcance del oído de Ichigo...**

-Rukia-neesama, has cometido un delito grave... -empecé, mientras la miraba preocupada.

-Fue para salvar a Ichigo y a su familia. No tuve elección. -dijo decidida.

-Pero darle los poderes de Shinigami a un humano puede darte mucho tiempo en prisión...

-Lo sé. Por eso estoy esperando a que se me recuperen, y cuando esté recuperada supongo que volveré a la Sociedad de Almas... aunque ya debería haber recuperado una gran parte, no me siento más fuerte...

-Seguro que los recuperas. Yo te cubriré si vienen Shinigami, no sé cómo, te mandaré un mensaje al móvil o algo.

-Gracias, Ariadna.

**En la actualidad...**

Cogí mi móvil a la velocidad de la luz e intenté llamar a Rukia... aún no sería demasiado tarde, eso esperaba.

ring... ring... ring...

No contestó. Miré aterrada al reloj. ¿¡Habían pasado veinte minutos ya!? Conociendo a Otosama, en ese momento ya estarían cerca de cualquier objetivo que tuvieran. Salí corriendo dentro del gigai, manteniendo al mínimo mi reiatsu. No podía dejar que Otosama se diera cuenta de que estaba allí... si no se me llevaría por la fuerza.

Vi a Ichigo saltar por la ventana de su habitación, convertido en Shinigami. Andaba con una cara de preocupación...

-Ariadna-san... -me llamó una voz.

Miré y me encontré con Urahara.

-¿Urahara Kisuke? Lo siento, tengo prisa.

-Tú no vas a ir. He dejado ir a Kurosaki-san porque sé que a él no se le convence con palabras... escúchame bien: no dejaré que Kurosaki-san muera, pase lo que pase, así que no te alarmes.

-¡Pero debo ir! -protesté.

-Qué le vamos a hacer... discúlpame. -dijo, antes de darme un puñetazo en el estómago. Me dejó inconsciente al acto.

* * *

-¡No te muevas! Si das un sólo paso... si intentas seguirme... ¡yo nunca te perdonaré!

Las palabras de Rukia mantuvieron al chico en el suelo... salvándole la vida. Estaba de mal humor, se me escapa la hija, y luego la hermana. Ya teníamos a Rukia, enviaría a alguien más tarde para buscar a Ariadna.

Travesé el Senkaimon tranquilamente, con Renji (mi nuevo teniente) vigilando a Rukia. Ella no hizo ni el gesto de mirar atrás. Lo entendí, ese niño, Kurosaki Ichigo, se parecía mucho al antiguo teniente de la treceava división, Shiba Kaien, incluso en su forma de hablar.

En cuanto llegamos dejé a Rukia a cargo de Renji y me fui a mis aposentos, no sin antes comunicar que habíamos recuperado con éxito a Kuchiki Rukia y mandar a alguien al mundo humano para que buscase señales de Ariadna... aunque no sabía dónde podía estar.

* * *

Estaba oscuro... y no se estaba bien, me sentía incómoda... abrí los ojos mientras buscaba algún interruptor de la luz. Lo encendí y me encontré en una casa que parecía hecha a la antigua, con puertas correderas y todo eso.

-Ugh... maldito Urahara... -susurré, mientras me ponía la mano en el estómago. Me había dado tan fuerte que me había desmayado. No era típico de mí desmayarse por tan poco, seguramente usó alguna droga.

-Veo que ya te has despertado. -dijo una voz.

Busqué desesperadamente por toda la habitación, pero sólo encontré un gato que me miraba fijamente.

-¿Un gato? -lo miré mejor. Era de pelo negro y ojos amarillos- ¿Quién me ha hablado?

-Yo.

Di un brinco y grité del susto. Oí como si alguien fuera corriendo. Se abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿¡Qué me has hecho, Urahara!? ¡Me has drogado y ahora tengo visiones! -le grité, mientras no quitaba la vista de encima del gato.

-Esa droga sólo era para dormirte, ya ha pasado el efecto, y no, Yoruichi-san no es una visión.

-¡Pero habla! Espera... ¿Yoruichi-san? -pregunté mirando al gato.

Este hizo que sí con la cabeza y volvió a hablar.

-Pierdes los nervios igual que Byakuya-bo... -se rió- Se nota que eres su hija.

-Otosama nunca pierde los nervios.

-Oh, sí, de joven era muy divertido, cómo se enfadaba y me gritaba. -en ese momento se estaba partiendo de risa.

-Urahara, ¿Y Ichigo-kun?

-Ha vuelto a su casa, a partir de mañana lo entrenaré durante diez días. -respondió el rubio.

-Entiendo... ¿diez días no es muy poco? -pregunté.

-No, es suficiente. Luego, siete días más para abrir un Senkaimon.

-Si yo los abro en un segundo...

-Pero este será diferente, este necesita un convertidor de espíritus, ya que Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora e Ishida Uryû también vendrán...

-¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? ¡Los matarán!

-Tranquila. Durante estos diecisiete días, os entrenaremos. -dijo el gato, Yoruichi, provocando otro sobresalto por mi parte.

-¿Entrenarnos? ¿Dónde? -pregunté- Como ya sabréis lo único que tengo que entrenar yo es llegar al Bankai... -la última evolución de la zanpakutô.

-Tenemos un gran sótano... -dijo misteriosamente Urahara- Allí entrenaréis.

* * *

**Autor:**

Disculpad el pequeño retraso, he estado ocupada con el concierto de Navidad, en cada rato libre escribía un poco pero no era suficiente ^^U A partir de que empiecen las vacaciones escribiré más seguido, lo prometo ^^

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... ^^

**Avance del siguiente capítulo:**

-¡Alto ahí! -dijo una voz en cuanto entré- ¡Idéntifiquese!

-So-soy... -empecé, un poco amedrentada. No me imaginaba que hubieran guardias. ¡Qué ilusa había sido!

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? -preguntó uno, el más alto.

-No, por supuesto que no. -dije, mientras intentaba que no me temblase la voz- Soy Kuchiki Ariadna. Y ahora, dejadme pasar.

-No tenemos nada que certifique que eres quien dices ser. -negó el alto.

-Y si así es, tendrás que acompañarnos. -añadió el otro, cogiéndome del brazo.

-¡Hey, me haces daño! ¡Soltadme! -grité, realmente asustada.

**Fin del Avance.**


	10. De vuelta a casa

**Chapter 10: De vuelta a casa**

-¿¡Pero cómo puede haber algo TAN GRANDE aquí debajo!? ¡Este lugar es REMATADAMENTE ENORME!

-Vaya, vaya, menuda forma de sorprenderse...

-¡Tú calla, Urahara! -le contesté de mala manera, roja de vergüenza- ¡Tengo mucho que hacer! ¡Empezaré descargando nervios! ¡No te metas! -le grité mientras echaba a correr.

El sótano de la tienda Urahara era gigante, ni siquiera podía ver dónde terminaba... parecía un paisaje de montaña sin hierba, sólo con árboles muertos y un cielo pintado en el techo. Lo que sí habían eran montones de rocas.

-Ochiru mizu, chikyū ga nagare, shinshoku. Watashi no kōru ni ōtō shi, watashi no koe ni shitagatte kudasai. ¡Lapislázuli! -(Caída de agua, flujos de tierra, erosión. En respuesta a mi llamada, por favor, sigue mi voz. Lapislázuli) grité, mientras arremetía contra las rocas.

-Qué miedo... ¿de dónde sacas tanta furia? -preguntó el rubio.

-¿¡De dónde va a ser!? ¡Otosama cree que soy débil! ¡Tsunami!

Hice polvo una pequeña montaña.

-Huy, huy... -decía él mientras se abanicaba... cosa que me ponía más furiosa.

-¡No soy débil, maldición!

-Te vas a quedar sin voz.

Pasé de él y seguí sacando mi furia:

-¡Qué Menos Grande ni que ocho cuartos! ¡No volveré a perder ante nadie!

Salté y lancé otro Tsunami. Lancé un tsunami tras otro.

-Nos vas a inundar... -se rió Urahara.

-¿Pues prefieres una ducha? -le grité desde lo alto de una montaña. Salté.

-Cuidado, eso está muy alto...

-¡Tsunami! -lancé el tsunami contra el suelo y la ola convirtió la tierra en arena mojada, cosa que hizo que no me hiciese daño- ¡Más, más! ¡Mucho más fuerte!

Tropecé con mi propio pie y caí en medio de la arena.

-¡Cof, cof, cof...! ¡Mal... cof...! ¡maldición...! cof, cof... -me había dado un ataque de tos.

-_Oye, ¿y si te calmas un poco? _-sugirió Lapislázuli.

-¿Tienes alguna idea? Debo perfeccionar mi técnica... no puedo volver a perder.

-_¿Qué ocurre en el mar cuando las corrientes chocan?_

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¡Oye, Urahara! -grité corriendo hacia él- ¿Qué ocurre en el mar cuando las corrientes chocan?

-Pues... hay remolinos. -respondió sorprendido, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Claro! -entendí- Lapislázuli ha tenido una buena idea, para variar... Si hago dos tsunamis que choquen, puedo hacer un remolino, ¡Suwaru! -(pronunciado suaaru, las u casi no se dicen).

-_¿Para variar?_ -preguntó molesta.

-Va, no te enfades, voy a probarlo. -le dije, contenta, mientras volvía a la cima de la montaña otra vez.

-¡Cuidado no te caigas! -avisó Urahara- ¡Y cuidado no me des!

Me reí. Era imposible controlarlo, ni siquiera sabía si iba a funcionar... sólo tenía que cubrir el suelo de agua y hacer que chocasen los tsunamis, y entonces... ¡tachán! El enemigo, no importaría el número, se ahogaría en ella y yo ganaría. Una vez perfeccionada la técnica debería pensar en qué más hacer, como por ejemplo alguna forma de no quedar atrapada en mi propia técnica y ese tipo de cosas, y algo que atacase al enemigo mientras intentase liberarse de la fuerza del agua... ¡agh, ya pensaré en eso más tarde!

-¡Allá voy!

* * *

-_Oye, te has lucido hoy_. -dijo, mientras se rascaba una oreja (igual que los perros, cuando hace eso es muy mona)- _¿Qué miras con esa cara?_

-No, nada, nada. -respondí mirando para otro lado, aguantando la risa- Sólo pensaba que tú y yo nos estamos volviendo más cercanas, ¿no crees?

-_No hay más remedio, te volvías demasiado pesada cada tarde contándome todo... Que si Otosama esto, que si Rukia-neesama lo otro, que si Uki y Kyô esto, era horrible._

-Podrías haberme dicho que te molestaba. Habría parado. -le respondí un poco molesta.

-_Buf, no sé yo. ¿Ya has pensado qué harás?_

-¿Sobre qué?

-_Niña, ¿para qué te entrenas?_ -me preguntó de mal humor.

-Para ser más fuerte... y para salvar a Rukia-neesama.

-_Pues eso, ¿Qué harás si tienes que enfrentarte a tu padre o a tus amigos? ¿Huirás?_

-¡Pues no! No me enfrentaré a ellos. Tengo un plan mejor. Ayudaré a Ichigo-kun y a los otros para que puedan de alguna manera entrar de forma más o menos segura, o eso espero. Aún tengo que hablarlo con Urahara, pero estoy pensando de volver un día antes e hacer ver que estaba... no sé, en algún lugar muy bonito, tengo que conseguir fotos de algún buen paisaje y ya está.

_-Buena idea. De esa forma podrás ayudarlos desde dentro e incluso darles información sobre dónde está Rukia y cosas así, ¿verdad?_

-No lo sé. Ya veremos. Eso sí, le pediré perdón a Otosama por irme de esa forma, ya llevo aquí una semana y no voy a estar más tiempo no sea que encuentren mi reiatsu aquí... no deben enterarse de que estuve con Rukia-neesama.

_-Haz lo que quieras. Viene alguien._

Abrí los ojos y me levanté cuando abrieron la puerta.

-¡Oh! ¡Ariadna-san! -dijo una voz contenta.

Pude ver un par de pechos que saltaban antes de que la chica pelinaranja me abrazase.

-¡I-inoue-san! -susurré, confundida- Hola.

-¡Hey! -entonces me miró bien- ¿Y todas estas heridas? -dijo horrorizada.

Me miré. Realmente tenía mal aspecto, llena de cortes y moratones. No había caído en eso.

-Yo también he estado entrenando. Tengo un par de nuevas técnicas. -añadí guiñando un ojo.

-¡Debo curarte estas heridas! -dijo, y entonces se concentró- ¡Sôten Kisshun! ¡Watashi wa kotetsu suru!

Sus orquillas para el pelo brillaron y una luz naranja me rodeó.

-¿Esto es...? ¿Una técnica curativa? -pregunté mientras mis heridas desaparecían- ¿Cómo es que puedes usar tu reiatsu? No eres Shinigami...

-No lo sé, Yoruichi-san me ha ayudado a controlarlo un poco, supongo que es mi poder natural. -respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Si tú lo dices... -respondí con un pequeño suspiro. No me gustaba no entender las cosas- ¿Has visto a Urahara?

-Estaba fuera con Yoruichi-san... -respondió pensativa.

-¡Gracias! -dije, mientras salía corriendo a la calle- ¡Urahara!

Lo vi agachado sirviendo leche a Yoruichi, el gato.

-Oh, Ariadna-san... ¿Inoue-san te ha curado las heridas? -preguntó, apartando la vista del cuenco.

-Sí.

-Oye, Kisuke... se está derramando la leche... -le avisó el gato.

-¡Oh, ups, vaya! -gritó él, corriendo a por un trapo para limpiar el desastre.

-Lo siento, te he distraído... -me disculpé.

-No pasa nada, la leche es barata. -respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Para qué me buscabas? -preguntó.

-Quería proponerte que yo volviera antes de que vosotros vayáis allí, para poder de alguna manera ayudarlos cuando lleguen a entrar, y cosas así... decirle a Rukia que Ichigo-kun está bien... cosas así.

-En realidad lo que quieres es volver, ¿no? -dijo Yoruichi.

-Bueno... tal vez. Estoy preocupada por Otosama, no es típico de él encargarse de este tipo de cosas por sí mismo. Además, me fui sin decir nada... los únicos que sabían algo eran Ryûji y Katherin.

-¿Quiénes? -preguntó interesado Urahara.

-Compañeros de la academia. Hyobanshi Katherin y Kusatsu Ryûji, ambos se han graduado más o menos al mismo tiempo que yo... Katherin está en el undécimo escuadrón y Ryûji en el quinto.

-¿En el undécimo? -se sorprendió Yoruichi- ¿Qué clase de bestia es esa chica?

-No, si es muy dulce y tímida... pero en cuanto ve un Hollow o tiene que luchar se vuelve salvaje y despiadada... igual que los del undécimo escuadrón. La verdad es que cuando tuvimos problemas en una práctica fue la única que mantuvo un poco la calma... me contó que en su familia los enseñan a luchar desde pequeños.

-Hyobanshi... sí, me suena. -dijo Yoruichi, y entonces empezó a beber la leche.

-¿Y Kusatsu-san? -preguntó Urahara- ¿Se especializa en algo?

-Es bueno en kidô y espada, somos rivales en eso, pero a veces es un poco tonto... la verdad no sé muy bien en qué se especializa ni por qué se ha hecho Shinigami, pero me alegra que esté conmigo.

Al ver a Yoruichi bebiendo la leche tuve muchas ganas de acariciarlo... pero me lo pensé y preferí levantarme y mirar a Urahara:

-¿Y bien? -pregunté- ¿Puedo ir yo antes? Llevo el móvil, así que si hay alguna novedad o cuando lleguéis me llamáis y punto.

Suspiró y me miró seriamente.

-Está bien. Pero ten mucho cuidado. No me gustaría que la familia Kuchiki perdiera dos miembros de golpe. -dijo él.

Casi di botes de alegría.

-Muchas gracias, Urahara-taijô. -dije, inclinándome un poco.

-Oh, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así. Por cierto, no digas que me has visto, se supone que estoy exiliado. -se rió- Vete ahora, ya les contaré yo a los otros.

-¡Sí! -respondí, y corrí a casa.

Después de recoger todo, abrí un Senkaimon. Había dejado el gigai en casa de Urahara, así que prácticamente no tenía nada que les hiciera sospechar que había hecho nada malo... excepto, claro está, que tuvieran alguna grabación o alguna prueba de que estuve en Karakura.

* * *

Acompañada de una "jigoku chô" (mariposa infernal o del infierno), entré por el Senkaimon principal del Seireitei, sin saber que eso me llevaría problemas.

-¡Alto ahí! -dijo una voz en cuanto entré- ¡Idéntifiquese!

-So-soy... -empecé, un poco amedrentada. No me imaginaba que hubieran guardias. ¡Qué ilusa había sido!

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? -preguntó el más alto.

-No, por supuesto que no. -dije, mientras intentaba que no me temblase la voz- Soy Kuchiki Ariadna. Y ahora, dejadme pasar.

-No tenemos nada que certifique que eres quien dices ser. -negó él.

-Y si así es, tendrás que acompañarnos. -añadió el otro, cogiéndome del brazo.

-¡Hey, me haces daño! ¡Soltadme! -grité, realmente asustada.

* * *

**No muy lejos de allí...**

-Kyoraku, te toca tirar.

-Perdona, Ukitake, estaba admirando la belleza de Nanao-chan. -se disculpó el capitán de la capa de flores.

El capitán de pelo blanco le sonrió.

-Lo sé. Has dicho lo mismo las últimas cinco veces.

De repente, notaron una explosión de reiatsu, no muy lejos de ahí alguien con un reiatsu del nivel de un teniente lo estaba elevando.

Se miraron y ambos salieron corriendo en esa dirección.

* * *

-Ha venido alguien fuerte.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Ken-chan? No puedes sentir el reiatsu ¿no? -le preguntó una vocecilla.

-Lo sé y punto. -respondió él, saliendo del escuadrón mientras dringaban los cascabeles a cada paso que daba.

-El taijô va a salir, ¿vienes, Hyobanshi? -preguntó un hombre mientras dejaba el espejo donde se había estado mirando.

-¡Sí! -respondió de buen humor la chica.

* * *

-Ha vuelto... no creo que espere que yo vaya allí, ya vendrá si quiere. -susurró alguien mientras cerraba un armario con una foto dentro.

* * *

-¡Soltadme! ¡He dicho que me soltéis! -seguía gritando.

-De... ¿De dónde ha salido todo este reiatsu? -se preguntaron consternados mientras me soltaban.

Me dejé caer al suelo, temblando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía explosiones de reiatsu, y me agotaban un poco, por eso en ese momento aún tenía el reiatsu descontrolado. Observé sorprendida que los dos guardias apenas podían separarse del suelo por la presión.

Me esforcé en levantarme, sabía perfectamente que si no me calmaba pronto vendrían Shinigami y no podría hacer mi entrada secreta (no sé en qué momento la creí posible, la verdad).

-¿De quién es este reiatsu?

Demasiado tarde.

Pude ver como de cada camino salían bastantes Shinigami (había tres caminos)... me hubiera dado por acorralada si no fuera porque reconocí a los que venían.

-¡Ariadna-chan! -exclamó uno de ellos. Lo miré con cara de culpable- ¿Dónde has estado? Hemos estado preocupados...

-Lo siento mucho, Kyoraku, Ukitake, necesitaba distanciarme un poco de Otosama durante un tiempo para que se pensase bien su decisión.

-¿Y esa cicatriz? -preguntó Ukitake.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que tenía una cicatriz. Miré el brazo derecho y vi una fina línea que iba desde el codo hasta la muñeca por la parte exterior del brazo.

-Ah, supongo que me la hice aquél día... -dije, recordando siete días atrás, una de las heridas que me hice luchando contra Hollow cuando vino el Menos- No fue nada, sólo un corte superficial.

-¿Y tu reiatsu? -preguntó otra voz, de chica- Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, aunque no hacía ni dos semanas que no la veía.

-¡Katherin! -grité, corriendo a abrazarla.

-Hola, Ariadna-san. -respondió, mientras también empezaba a llorar- Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también... luego te contaré todo. -añadí susurrando, guiñando un ojo- ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? ¿Hay muchas novedades? ¿Se sabe algo de Rukia-neesama? -pregunté.

-Byakuya y Abarai-kun la llevaron desde el mundo humano hará unos días. -explicó Ukitake.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué no volvía? -seguí preguntando.

-La cámara de los 46 está deliberando, pero su delito es grave.

-¿Un delito grave? -pregunté fingiendo horror.

-Le dio sus poderes de Shinigami a un humano.

-¿¡Qué!? Pe-pero si Rukia-neesama sabe perfectamente que eso es un crimen, ¿por qué lo haría? Más importante aún, ¿Cómo está Otosama?

-Aún no he hablado con él. -explicó Ukitake- Y, Ariadna, ¿cómo es que tu reiatsu ha aumentado tanto?

-¿Tú crees? -pregunté, esta vez sin fingir sorpresa- He estado entrenando, en... en... ¡agh, no me acuerdo cómo se llamaba el lugar! -dije con desesperación, tapándome los ojos con una mano fingiendo que me concentraba- Ya me acordaré luego. -terminé- Igualmente, Katherin, ¿sabes por dónde anda Ryûji?

-No, hace un par de días que no lo veo, salió de expedición. -explicó. En su cara todo decía preocupación extrema.

-Oye, Ariadna. -dijo de golpe una voz más gruesa, y me dio un mal presentimiento.

-¿Sí, Kenpachi-san? -respondí.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte... lucha contra mí.

Katherin suspiró.

-Ehm... no, gracias.

-No acepto un no por respuesta, ¡lucha!

-No quiero luchar ahora, además, tengo muchas cosas que hacer Kenpachi-san. -seguí excusándome.

-¿Por qué no? Será divertido.

-Zaraki-taijô, -empezó una voz tímida- tal vez debería dejar que terminase de instalarse antes de pedirle que luche contra usted...

-Katherin, tú también has mejorado mucho, ¿qué me dices? ¿Quieres luchar?

Lo miró con cara de querer decir que sí, pero se reprimió.

-No creo que eso sea apropiado, Zaraki-taijô. -respondió ella, sabiendo lo testarudo que era su capitán.

-¡Lucha, lucha! -saltó Yachiru-chan desde la espalda de Kenpachi-san a la cara de Katherin, con lo que ella automáticamente se apartó y se puso en guardia.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quiere... -cedió, y vi de reojo cómo ella se lamía los labios disimuladamente... ¡tenía sed de batalla!

-¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? ¿¡Quieres morir joven!? -le susurré al oído frenéticamente.

-No, y justamente por eso... Zaraki-taijô, tengo una condición.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál?

-Si luchamos será con espadas de madera, dentro del cuartel y prometerá no romperme ningún hueso o hacerme heridas graves o mortales.

Suspiró.

-Sólo para poder luchar más veces. -dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta y Katherin, después de despedirse de mí, le siguió junto con otros dos hombres, Ayasegawa Yumichika "el narcisista" y Madarame Ikkaku, "el calvo con mala leche" (esos motes se los puse yo hace tiempo y no los he cambiado).

-Ari-chan, ¡diviértete! -me gritó Yachiru-chan mientras se iba corriendo detrás de ellos.

-¡Hasta otra, Yachiru-chan! -me despedí.

Miré a los dos guardias que ya empezaban a poder moverse y me acerqué a ellos.

-Siento lo de antes. No quería haceros daño con mi reiatsu, a veces no consigo controlarlo bien. -les dije, y entonces me giré hacia Kyoraku y Ukitake- ¿Queréis ver mis nuevas técnicas?

* * *

**En el undécimo escuadrón, un par de horas más tarde...**

-¡Venga, venga! ¡Sé que puedes dar más fuerte! -gritaba él, mientras yo daba golpe tras otro con mi mokuton (espada de madera).

**Una hora más tarde...**

-¡Zaraki-taijô! ¿No se cansa nunca? -pregunté casi a punto de caer.

-¡No pares ahora, esto es muy divertido!

**Media hora más tarde, en el cuarto escuadrón...**

-¿A quién se le ocurre luchar sin parar durante tanto rato con semejantes heridas?

La miré arrepentida.

-Lo siento mucho, Unohana-taijô, Zaraki-taijô me decía que siguiese y como aún podía seguir pues... -respondí hablando lo más alto que pude, ya que en ese momento estaba en una cama con vendas por todo el cuerpo y me sentía bastante débil- Dijimos que íbamos a luchar con sólo mokuton, pero no pensé que las mokuton también pueden cortar si se usa la técnica apropiada...

-Y ustedes dos, Ayasegawa-san y Madarame-san, ¿no pensaron en pararlos? -preguntó girándose hacia los que me habían traído.

-La política del undécimo escuadrón es que no podemos interferir en las batallas de los otros... además, si llego a meterme en la batalla del taijô, me rebana a mí también de paso. -dijo Ikkaku-san, con tono aburrido.

-No me hubiera gustado que os hubieseis metido, aunque después de esto Zaraki-taijô querrá luchar más veces contra mí...

-Ha dicho que tienes mucho aguante y que reconoce tu fuerza, eso es bueno, ¿porqué te preocupa que quiera luchar contra ti otra vez?

-No soy un gato, no tengo siete vidas. -expliqué, mientras miraba para otro lado a la vez que Unohana-taijô empezaba a curar con reiatsu (no creáis que es agradable) mis brazos.

-Por ahora, no debes volver a luchar contra nadie en un mes. Tendrás que hacer reposo y no quiero enterarme de que has vuelto a luchar. ¿Me has entendido bien?

-Pero...

-No quiero enterarme de que has vuelto a luchar, Hyobanshi-san.

-Muy bien... -respondí con un hilo de voz mientras podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como Madarame y Ayasegawa tenían un escalofrío. Realmente, Unohana-taijô se parecía demasiado a mi hermana mayor- Eso significa nada que hacer en un mes entero... -suspiré- Supongo que andar y dar paseos y correr sí que puedo, ¿no? -pregunté desinteresada.

-En dos semanas podrás correr. No quiero que se te abran las heridas.

-¿Y ahora puedo ir andando a ver a Ariadna-san?

-Andando. -repitió asintiendo con una mirada que hubiera helado la sangre de cualquier otro. Yo estaba medianamente acostumbrada- Pero cuando termine.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parecen? Suwaru está bastante bien, ¿a que sí? Y he mejorado bastante el tsunami...

Me miraban con la boca abierta, completamente sorprendidos.

-¿De verdad has estado sólo apenas una semana en el mundo humano? -preguntó Ukitake.

-Has mejorado mucho... eres mucho más fuerte. -dijo Kyôraku.

-Claro que he estado sólo una semana y pico, en el mundo humano... -respondí, un poco sonrojada por sus expresiones- Pero también he estado hablando mucho más con Lapislázuli, y me ha dado ideas para nuevas técnicas. Y aún no os he enseñado lo bien que voy con kidô... mirad: Hadô 33 Sôkatsui! -grité, apuntando a una roca lejana.

La atravesó y destruyó una más grande que había detrás.

-Cuánto poder... -susurró Kyôraku.

-Y tu precisión ha mejorado bastante. -observó Ukitake, tan sorprendido como Kyôraku.

-Pero aún me cuesta controlar bien las técnicas, me han salido bien de pura suerte. -admití, mientras volvía a poner a Lapislátzuli en su funda- ¿Creéis que con esto Otosama me dejará ser Shinigami?

Se miraron sorprendidos, no se esperaban eso.

-Ya entiendo. Buscas el reconocimiento de tu padre... -dijo Ukitake- Es algo complicado, Byakuya no está en un buen momento ahora. Ya sabes, lo de Kuchiki y su delito... lo más probable es que antes de esta noche comuniquen su sentencia...

-Vaya... -dije, afligida- ¿No se puede hacer nada para ayudar a Rukia-neesama? ¿Rescatarla o algo así?

-Si hicieras eso, ten por seguro que también te encerrarían a tí. -dijo severamente Kyôraku- Ni se te ocurra. Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura.

-Ugh, vale, no hace falta ponerse así... -dije cabizbaja.

-Promételo.

-Lo prometo. -cedí, sabiendo perfectamente que "locura" no era lo que yo pensaba hacer.

-Ariadna-chan, entiéndelo, es por tu bien. -empezó Kyôraku- Byakuya-kun ya está suficientemente ocupado ahora, no lo pongas más nervioso.

-Si es él el que no quiere hacerme caso... -me quejé- ¡Todo es "por el honor de la familia Kuchiki" debes hacer esto, lo otro, y un montón de cosas aburridas...! Es que no quiere decirme siquiera quién es mi madre, sólo mira el retrato de esa "Hisana" que se parece tanto a Rukia-neesama... Y cuando he llegado ni siquiera ha ido a buscarme... Y en el mundo humano no sé molestó en buscar mi reiatsu o enviar a alguien... ¿es que no le importo? ¿No soy su hija? ¿Y si me ha adoptado como a Rukia-neesama...? -en ese momento ya estaba empezando a lloriquear.

-Venga, no llores, ya sabes que tu padre siempre está muy ocupado con sus cosas. -me consoló Ukitake- Deberías ir a verlo y preguntárselo todo tú misma.

-Pero, ¿y si me miente? ¿Cómo podré saber si dice la verdad o no? Y más importante, ¿querrá escucharme...?

_-¡Calla y ve!_

Su voz me hizo dar un bote. Toqué instintivamente donde debía estar mi zanpakutô, pero sólo encontré aire._  
_

Miré alrededor asustada. Me encontré con las miradas perplejas de Ukitake y Kyôraku, que miraban algo que estaba a mi izquierda, fuera de mi rango de visión. Me giré y grité del susto.

-¿¡Pero cómo...!? -dije- ¿Cómo puedes estar fuera? Se supone que...

-Salgo cuando quiero, ¿sabes? -dijo molesta la gran loba- Niña, deja de lloriquear y vete de una vez.

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros! -me ladró, empujándome con el hocico- ¿¡Tengo que llevarte yo!? Despídete de tus amigos, ¡covarde! -añadió, mientras me hacía montarla lanzándome por los aires. Me cogí como pude al lomo y dejamos atrás a Ukitake y a Kyôraku, que aún estaban perplejos.

* * *

-¿Dónde habías estado hasta ahora? -pregunté sin girarme.

-En Hawaii.

-No te veo morena.

-No estuve al sol.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Entrenar.

Me giré a mirarla y me sorprendí. Primero, porque iba montada en un lobo gigantesco. Segundo, por la expresión de su cara: mostraba una gran determinación. Empecé preguntando por el lobo.

-¿De dónde has sacado a esta bestia? ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterlo en casa?

-La meto en casa porque me pertenece. ¿Nee, Lapislázuli? -dijo con un tono que no me gustó nada.

-Ch. Mira como te aprovechas de mí. -dijo el lobo. ¡Habló!- Soy su zanpakutô. ¿Algún problema con eso, Kuchiki?

Usaba una entonación demasiado despectiva para mi gusto.

-Así que tu zanpakutô. -dije, sin mostrar sorpresa alguna- ¿En serio?

-Así que no me crees. -respondió ella, malhumorada- ¡De verdad es mi zanpakutô!

-Demuéstralo.

Se enfadó. El lobo gruñó y se transformó en una espada. Me quedé mirando como mi hija arremetía contra mí.

-¡Responde! ¿¡Por qué no quieres que sea Shinigami!? -me gritó, mientras yo me hacía a un lado.

-Vaya, has roto el suelo... -dije, sin emoción alguna- Estás castigada. -añadí- Ve a tu habitación, tienes prohibido salir.

-¡Por que tú lo digas! ¡Estoy harta de tu corazón de hielo! ¿¡No tienes sentimientos, Otosama!?

Esta vez sí que me sorprendí, incluso alcé un poco las cejas. ¿Me estaba desafiando...?

-Todo ser humano o Shinigami tiene sentimientos, los quiera o no. -respondí sin dejar ver mi sorpresa en mi voz.

-¡Pues entonces no eres humano o Shinigami! -me gritó otra vez, dando un pisotón al suelo- ¡Lucha conmigo aquí y ahora! ¡Si yo gano reconocerás que soy una Shinigami de pleno derecho!

-Estás haciendo una escena por nada. Ya te lo he dicho, no serás Shinigami y punto. -respondí, y me giré para salir al patio.

-¡Kuchiki Byakuya! -me llamó.

Me dolió que no me llamase Otosama, sentí una sensación extraña.

-¡Este es mi poder! -de repente un gran reiatsu, el mismo que había sentido unas horas antes cuando ella volvió, me golpeó. Me mantuve erguido, no era superior al mío, pero tenía que reconocer que era del nivel de un teniente, aunque tampoco llegaba al de Renji. Tal vez de un Sanseki (3er rango) fuerte.

-Parece que has perdido todo el respeto que me tenías. -dije, indiferente- Este reiatsu no es nada. ¿A quién quieres convencer con esto? ¿A una mosca?

-¡Al menos las moscas me hacen caso! -gritó bien alto, y pude observar que algunos de los sirvientes ya habían dejado sus quehaceres para mirarnos- ¡Te odio, Kuchiki Byakuya!

Me dirigí a ella. Alcé la mano. Pude ver como cerraba los ojos.

La bofetada resonó por el patio, todo era silencio. El reiatsu de Ariadna se descontroló y pude ver durante un segundo que estaba llorando. Al instante siguiente, se había ido, usando Shunpo... ¿des de cuándo sabía usarlo?

* * *

-...Y así ha terminado la expedición, señor. -terminé.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con la mirada afable del capitán y con la sonrisa de su teniente. Es tan guapa... ¡no, no, no, no...! ¡No puedo fijarme en otras chicas...! Ya tengo a mi chica favorita, no puedo andar mirando otras... pero mientras no me declare a ella...

-Ryûji-kun, tienes la mirada perdida, ¿en qué estás pensando? -preguntó él.

-En Katherin... -respondí sin pensar siquiera- Ah, lo siento, Aizen-taijô, me he distraído sin querer.

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo. -respondió con una sonrisa- El amor es algo complicado, ¿eh?

-¿¡A-a-amor...!? -repetí totalmente rojo de vergüenza.

-Qué mono... está enamorado. -susurró Hinamori-chan... ¡no, no, no! Hinamori-fukutaijô.

-No-no-no-no-no lo sé... -dije cada vez más rojo. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-No hay que sentir vergüenza cuando amas a alguien. -dijo Aizen-taijô- Deberías ir a verla. He oído que ha luchado contra su capitán hace rato-

-¿Está bien? -pregunté alarmado. ¿En qué estaba pensando Kate-chan...?

-Tranquilo, sólo tiene heridas leves, hace un rato Unohana-taijô me ha pasado el informe. Aún tenía ganas de ir por ahí corriendo. -añadió riendo.

-Qué bien... -dije con un suspiro. Al capitán le encantaba alarmarme, se notaba que disfrutaba comprobando cuánto me gustaba Katherin...

De repente notamos un gran reiatsu.

-¿Otra vez? -susurró Aizen-taijô.

-¿Otra vez, dice? ¿De quién es este reiatsu tan fuerte? -pregunté perplejo.

-Es de Kuchiki Ariadna, tu amiga. -aclaró- Ha vuelto hará unas tres horas.

-¿Por qué estará tan asustada...? -dije más para mí mismo que para ellos.

-¿Asustada? ¿Cómo sabes que está asustada? -preguntó Hinamori-fukutaijô.

-La conozco, y sabe controlar su reiatsu. El único momento en que se le descontrola es cuando se asusta o cuando se enfada mucho... y no parece que esté enfadada. Disculpadme, voy a buscarla. -me despedí, y salí corriendo del despacho, sin importarme nada más. Ya buscaría a Katherin más tarde, o conociéndola, estará de camino donde Ariadna estaba.

* * *

Sólo se oía el agua moverse. El viento me acariciaba el pelo, mientras yo seguía gritando, llorando, dando golpes, desconsoladamente. Estaba sola. Quería estar sola. Odiaba a todos. A los que me decían que seguro que no sería, a los que me negaban, a los que me ignoraban, y sobretodo, le odiaba a él.

Cogí una piedra de la orilla y la lancé al lago lo más fuerte que pude. Lancé un grito de rabia cuando no llegó donde yo quería. Tenía la vista borrosa, las lágrimas no cesaban.

Me dejé caer a la hierba, sin dejar de gritar y llorar. No tenía por qué reprimir mi dolor. No quería pararlo. No me importaba que mi reiatsu estuviera descontrolado, que mi corazón fuera demasiado rápido o que me dolía la garganta, lo único que sabía en ese momento era que lo necesitaba.

Arranqué unos cuantos hierbajos y me manché las manos de tierra. Mi cuerpo se movía solo, por instinto. Seguí arrancando hierba hasta que me cansé, entonces volví a tirar piedras. Me volví a cansar y lo único que terminé haciendo fue gritarle al cielo, por qué no me quería, por qué no me quería reconocer.

* * *

Nunca la había visto así. Cuando llegué donde ella estaba, la vi llena de tierra y hierba arrancada, tenía las uñas rotas de la fuerza con la que golpeaba la roca. Lo que más me preocupó fue su mirada.

No miraba a ningún lado. Estaba perdida. No hizo signo alguno de reconocerme. Le alcé la cabeza y la miré directamente a los ojos. Estaban enrojecidos y tenía la mejillas mojadas. Había estado llorando y destrozando todo lo que encontraba, como una rabieta de niño pequeño. Lo peor de todo era que me miraba, pero a la vez no me miraba. Parecía ausente.

* * *

Cuando Kusatsu-kun envió a un Shinigami a buscarme para llevarme al cuarto escuadrón, no me imaginé que sería algo como eso. Nunca vi a alguien así. Fue horroroso estar ahí, viendo como no reaccionaba a nada, simplemente mantenía los ojos abiertos como un muerto...

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? -preguntó Unohana-taijô.

-Unos cinco minutos desde que la he encontrado. Antes de eso, no lo sé.

Lo peor era que la había encontrado él. Él, que la conoce desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo. El reiatsu de ella seguía descontrolado, apenas podía soportar estar en la misma habitación.

-Ariadna-san. -la llamó Unohana-taijô, en vano. No estaba. Ni siquiera reaccionó a su nombre. Se limitó a echarse en la cama, pero sin cerrar los ojos, estos los tenía fijos en un punto.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? -pregunté preocupada.

-Tiene una depresión grave. ¿Sabéis dónde ha estado?

-Pues... cuando yo me fui a luchar con Zaraki-taijô, se quedó con Kyôraku-taijô y Ukitake-taijô...

-Empecemos por ahí.

* * *

-¿Qué hizo? -repitió él, pensativo- Pues... nos enseñó sus nuevas técnicas, nos mostró un poco de kidô y luego dijo que iría a ver a Byakuya... poco después fue cuando sentimos su reiatsu.

-¿Byakuya-kun ha tenido algo que ver? -preguntó Kyôraku, mirando preocupado que ella seguía mirando al vacío.

-No lo sé. Pero algo está claro. En este instante, está sufriendo tanto que su mente se ha aislado del exterior. Se podría decir que en este momento está en su mundo interior. -respondí- No ha reaccionado a su nombre y no creo que nadie tenga ganas de saber si reacciona al dolor físico.

-Claramente, no. -estuvo de acuerdo Kusatsu-san, que no se había apartado de Ariadna ni un segundo.

-Ahora, deberíamos ir a ver qué ha pasado con Kuchiki-taijô. -dije, mientras salía de la sala acompañada de los dos capitanes- Kusatsu-san, Hyobanshi-san, si hace algo el puesto de enfermeras está aquí al lado. -añadí.

Salí del cuartel preguntándome de qué habían hablado Kuchiki-taijô y Ariadna... ella era muy impulsiva, y después de su escapada no me extrañaría nada que hubiese discutido con su padre.

* * *

-Venimos a ver a Kuchiki-taijô. Somos Unohana Retsu, capitana del cuarto escuadrón, Kyôraku Shunsui, capitán del octavo, y Ukitake Jûshirô, capitán del treceavo.

-Kuchiki-sama ahora mismo no quiere recibir visitas.

-¿Hace falta que venga Sô-taijô para que abras la puerta? -pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

-Iré a preguntarle... -dijo, saliendo corriendo.

-¿Tal vez Byakuya-kun también esté afectado por su discusión con Ariadna-chan?

-Estamos dando por hecho que se han discutido, tal vez sólo han hablado y a Ariadna-san le ha pasado algo luego. -le corregí.

-En ese caso, es raro que Byakuya no quiera recibir visitas. -dijo Ukitake-taijô.

En ese momento, el sirviente volvió.

-Dice que le esperen en el jardín.

* * *

-¿Para qué habéis venido? -preguntó molesto- Estoy ocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado con tu hija? -le pregunté.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? -preguntó desinteresado.

-Así que sí que ha estado contigo hace rato... ¿de qué habéis hablado?

-Me ha intentado demostrar que vale como Shinigami... y me ha faltado el respeto, así que le he dado un bofetón y ha huido. -resumió, y entonces se levantó- Eso es todo. Y ahora, iros, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Actualmente está en el cuarto escuadrón.

-¿Y? -preguntó a punto de salir del jardín.

-Tiene una depresión tan grave que no reacciona ni a su propio nombre.

* * *

**Autor:**

No os deprimáis con este capítulo . (yo lo he hecho ^^U) tal vez me he pasado un poco con la depre de Ari, pero bueno, el rechazo de un padre es algo muy fuerte... ¡Espero comentarios!

PD: Si recordáis bien el anime/manga, sabréis exactamente dónde está la historia en el siguiente capítulo xD

**Avance del siguiente capítulo:**

-Ha chocado y se ha detenido, pero no se ha desintegrado... ¡es una masa de reiatsu especialmente densa!

-Aizen-taijô, Hinamori-fukutaijô, ¿son los Ryoka? -pregunté muerto de miedo.

-Eso parece... ¡Ha explotado y se ha dividido en cuatro direcciones!

**Fin del Avance.**


	11. Fuera depresión - Previo a las batallas

**Chapter 11: Fuera depresión - Previo a las batallas**

Estaba oscuro... ¿Quién era?

-¡Kuchiki! ¡Reacciona!

Una voz... ¿alguien me llamaba?

-¡Escúchame! ¡Kuchiki, ¿no eras tú siempre la que decía que era mejor vivir la vida con una sonrisa porque es corta!?

No... no quería volver allí... mi padre no quería reconocerme...

-¡Ariadna!

-¿Qué es tanto escándalo? ¡Dejadla descansar! En su estado es mejor no...

De repente las voces se callaron. ¿Por qué? Quería seguir escuchándolos... visualicé una habitación... alguien me hablaba... ¿Quién?

Había más de una persona... quería decirles algo, pero sabía que si salía, si me movía, si abría la boca, volvería a gritar. No quería llorar...

-Kuchiki, vuelve en si. Venga, vuelve...

-Ariadna-san, eso es, reacciona.

-No, no, no... no quiero volver... no quiero... -susurré, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Me tapé como pude con lo primero que encontré. No quería salir de allí.

* * *

-No tienes remedio... -dije, suspirando- Ya has vuelto, Kuchiki. -le aclaré.

Se escondió debajo de las mantas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Miré un segundo a Kusatsu y a Hyobanshi, ambos casi lloraban de felicidad. Tanta preocupación por una chica.

-Qué problemático. -susurré, mientras la obligaba a salir y le cogí la mano- ¡Oye! ¡Deja de esconderte! No hay nada aquí que pueda hacerte daño.

Vi su cara asustada, y como poco a poco abría los ojos y parpadeaba numerosas veces.

-Por fin reaccionas, Kuchiki.

* * *

Miré al chico que me cogía la mano... lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos color turquesa, tan bonitos, tan... luego me fijé en su pelo plateado, del mismo color que el de Ukitake. La primera vez que lo vi era muy pequeña, me pareció mayor que yo, pero en aquél momento parecía de mi edad.

Un montón de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente... Otosama, los capitanes, el mundo humano, Ichigo-kun, Ishida-kun, Inoue-san, Urahara, Yoruichi; Rukia-neesama, y luego, la discusión con Otosama.

Recordé sus palabras una por una. Que mi reiatsu no era nada del otro mundo... llamó bestia a Lapislázuli y me miró con indiferencia... ¿no le importaba nada, a él?

Sin poder detenerlas, las lágrimas empezaron a mojar mis mejillas, pese a que intenté detenerlas, lo di por imposible y simplemente me puse a llorar abrazándome el cuerpo, intentando crear al menos una pequeña protección entre yo y el mundo.

Alguien me abrazó.

-No llores. No hagas caso del bastardo de Kuchiki, no sabe lo que tiene. -me susurró a la oreja.

Me acarició el pelo y lloré contra su hombro, mientras mis ojos entreabiertos veían su pelo plateado.

-Shirô... Tôshirô... -recordé, y me pareció notar que sus mejillas se movían, no pude verla, pero adiviné que en su rostro se había dibujado una pequeña sonrisa.

-No tienes por qué hacer caso de tu padre. Estos días está ofuscado.

-¿Quién está ofuscado, Hitsugaya-taijô?

Me tensé de golpe. Por sobre el hombro de Tôshirô vi su rostro gélido, sin expresión alguna. Escondí más la cara entre los brazos de mi Shirô... (si más tarde lo pienso, en ese momento aproveché un poco la situación...)

-Tú, Kuchiki Byakuya. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo estando tu hija en una depresión durante días? ¿Y ser tan impasible ante la fecha de ejecución de tu hermana?

¿¡Ejecución!? Estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar otra vez, pero calmé mi mente. Ya había sentido suficiente dolor. Ichigo-kun y compañía rescataríamos a Rukia-neesama antes de eso. Estaba segura.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Suelta a mi hija.

-¿Y si digo que no? -le desafió.

Pude ver como Kuchiki Byakuya acercaba su mano a la espada... todo por el honor de la familia Kuchiki, sólo faltaba que dijera esa frase.

-Pues te separaré de ella aún si tengo que cortarte los brazos.

-Soy yo la que no quiere separarse, Kuchiki Byakuya. -dije, con voz insegura y un poco ronca, llevaba días sin hablar.

Se quedó parado, no se esperaba que lo llamase así.

-Esta vez no quiero ir contra las moscas. -le dije, con ironía, mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro de Tôshirô- Esta vez voy contra ti. Tu hermana va a morir y has perdido a tu hija. Menuda semanita estás teniendo, ¿eh? Sólo falta que luches contra un capitán que es bueno conmigo. Con eso ya colmarías el vaso de mi paciencia. -añadí, separándome un poco de Tôshirô, aunque observé que la mirada de Byakuya iba dirigida a nuestras manos. No me la había soltado en ningún momento, y en aquél momento eso me ayudaba.

-¿Otra vez faltando al respecto? Eres mi hija, no puedo consentir eso.

-¿Y tienes alguna prueba de que sea tu hija? Dime, ¿quién es mi madre? ¿quién puede asegurar que soy realmente tu hija biológica? -añadí, fríamente.

-Pues, si sigues hablando así, te pareces a él como en un espejo. -dijo otra voz.

Hasta ese momento no me había fijado de si había alguien más en la habitación. Estaban también Ryûji y Katherin, y el que había hablado, Ryûji, se puso entre Byakuya y yo.

-No creo que este sea momento de luchar o discutir. Todos ya sabemos que lo que le dijiste a Ariadna-chan no eran gentilezas precisamente. -dijo él.

Solté la mano de Tôshirô y avancé hasta él.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué se supone que haces? -se quejó, cuando le di una buena colleja.

-¿Qué te dije de ese "chan"? Además, ¿no te buscarás problemas metiéndote en cosas de nobles?

-Llevo metido en cosas de nobles desde antes de que nacieras, Ariadna-chan. -esta vez lo hizo aposta.

-¿De qué vas? -le dije sulfurada, mientras le tiraba un poco del pelo- No te creas que me gustas más porque me llames "chan".

-Al menos esta vez no me has dado una colleja. -entonces se quedó pensativo un rato- Tal vez ya es hora de que te cuente por qué odio a los nobles.

-Kusatsu-kun... -dijo Katherin.

-Los odio porque los nobles se creen superiores a todo el mundo. Cuando llegué aquí, a la Sociedad de Almas, tuve la suerte de llegar con mi hermana mayor, era tres años mayor que yo, tenía siete. -empezó, y tomó asiento- Ah, por cierto, los nobles estirados y pijos me gustan aún menos. -añadió, señalando a Byakuya con el pulgar, dándole la espalda- No tengo intención de explicarte mi historia a ti, así que fuera, noble.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres para hablarme así?

-Kusatsu Ryûji, -empezó con tono aburrido, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo- el chico que ha cuidado de tu hija mientras estaba en el Rukongai, el que la ha protegido de estar sola en la Academia y el que le ha dado amigos en quiénes creer ciegamente.

-Ryûji era el nombre del niño que echó a Ariadna de su banda cuando estaban en el Rukongai al enterarse que era hija de un noble.

-Ryûji era el niño del Rukongai que odia a los nobles y que lo único que quería eran amigos que no tuvieran nada que ver con ellos, y que cuando descubrió que la niña que tanto le recordaba a su hermana era hija de una de las más importantes familias nobles se enfadó y por el desengaño la echó, pero no por eso dejó de vigilar que estuviera bien. No podía acercarse a ella sabiendo que estaban en niveles completamente diferentes.

Vi que Ryûji tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

-Muy bien. -dijo, y cerró la puerta tras él.

Al acto me destensé y me senté en la cama a seguir escuchando a Ryûji.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tu hermana? -pregunté- No recuerdo que estuviera en el grupo...

-Ella... un día, un grupo de nobles hizo que llamasen a todos los niños de la zona y se nos llevaron, a mi hermana, a los otros niños del grupo y a mí. -dijo con voz sombría- Eso fue más o menos un año antes de conocerte.

-¿Se os llevaron? ¿Para qué?

-¿No es obvio? Querían diversión y sirvientes. Lo único que nos dieron fue dolor. La primera noche no me enteré de nada, ni la segunda, ni la tercera. Todo lo que sabía era que mi hermana, que sonreía siempre sin importar la situación, estaba alicaída. Evitaba mirarme a los ojos y cuando pasaban los nobles cerca callaba al acto e incluso una vez se puso a llorar. -hizo una pausa, podía ver que era difícil para él contar todo eso- Cuando ya llevábamos una semana, oí sus gritos... pedía a alguien que parase, que la dejase ir. Esa noche fue la peor de todas para mí... seguí los gritos y entré en la habitación donde la tenían, dispuesto a luchar contra quién fuera, nobles o sirvientes. Lo que vi nunca se me borrará de la mente. -se tapó los ojos con la mano y se mordió el labio- La estaban "tocando"... le hacían eso que hacen los adultos, en contra de su voluntad.

En ese momento ya no pude más. Me levanté y lo abracé, sin decir palabra. No hacía falta.

-La violaron. Mi hermana, con siete años, fue violada y vendida. -dijo, como si estuviera escupiendo veneno- Nunca volvió a ser la misma, y poco después desapareció, no sé si la vendieron a otro grupo de nobles, pero mi último recuerdo de ella es aquella noche... yo tenía tortura diaria, parecía que les gustaba hacer sufrir a niños, hasta que un día me escapé. Unos meses después te conocí... pequeña, alegre, llena de energía. Exactamente igual a como era mi nee-chan antes de su infierno.

-Ryûji... -susurré.

-Kusatsu-kun, ¿no sabes quiénes eran esos nobles? -preguntó Katherin. Pude ver que en sus ojos brillaba la rabia.

-Han pasado diez años, no consigo recordarlo. -dijo- ¿Qué pensabas hacer si los encontrabas? -añadió.

-No hace falta decirlo, creo yo. -intervine, sabiendo que ella, salvaje como era en las luchas, mataría a todo aquél que hubiera hecho daño a Ryûji- Katherin, entiendo que este tipo de cosas te pongan furiosa, pero haz el favor de controlar tu ira, se te nota a la milla. Y Ryûji, no sé qué decirte... lo que le hicieron a tu hermana fue horrible, pero no entiendo por qué no te gusta Kuchiki Byakuya.

-¿No es obvio? Es noble, adinerado, orgullosamente molesto, un pijo y además me cae mal.

-¿Te parece normal hablar así de mi padre? -reaccioné sin pensar.

-No se yo, si tú misma tienes dudas sobre si es realmente tu padre...

-Quién sabe. Cuando termine todo esto, ya se lo preguntaré.

-¿Todo esto? -preguntó Tôshirô.

-Antes has dicho "la ejecución de Kuchiki Rukia"... me refiero a si intentará salvarla o no. -expliqué- Y ahora, quiero dormir un poco. Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, y necesito mi móvil... -añadí, buscando dentro de mi bolsa- ¡Ah, aquí está!

-¿Para qué necesitas el móvil? -preguntó curiosa Katherin- ¿No has dicho que vas a dormir?

-Ah, nada, un nuevo juego. Dormiré después de jugar un rato. -mentí, mostrando una señal a Kate-chan y a Ryûji de que era mentira, una señal que pactamos hacía mucho tiempo y que sólo los tres conocíamos.

-Entiendo. Bueno, pues ya volveremos más tarde, tú ahora descansa. -dijeron, y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

-Es noble, adinerado, orgullosamente molesto, un pijo y además me cae mal.

¿Así era como me veían los demás?

Al cerrar la puerta, no me había ido, ya que quería oír lo que tenía en mi contra el niño, y resulta que era eso. Seguramente los que cogieron a su hermana serían esos que detuve hará unos seis años... pero no se hizo público. Me gustó que Ariadna me defendiera, significaba que no la había perdido del todo. Mis alarmas saltaron cuando hablaron de irse, así que ya estaba fuera del cuartel cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación.

Miré a la ventana de la habitación de Ariadna y pude verla con un móvil en la mano, y parecía que estuviera hablando con alguien. ¿Qué cosas escondía?

-Disculpa lo de antes, Kuchiki. -dijo una voz, así que bajé la mirada des del edificio a delante de mí- Supongo que me he pasado metiéndome con un noble. Eso es todo, no vas a oír nada más de mí.

-Vaya, Kusatsu Ryûji. Te has lucido delante de mi hija. -respondí con indiferencia.

-¿Y tú? -dijo- Podrías intentar aparentar un poco más ser un buen padre para ella, está destrozada. Le has quitado toda la confianza en sí misma que tenía de un plumazo.

-Si su confianza se va tan fácilmente, es que realmente no era fuerte. -dije, y entonces me fui. No iba a discutir con un niñato de poca monta como ese.

* * *

-¿Urahara? -pregunté, al contestar- Hola.

-Vaya, Ariadna-san, menuda voz. -respondió él. Me lo imagine con su sonrisilla y abanicándose.

-Llevo unos días malos por aquí. ¿Qué tal allí? ¿Está todo listo?

-Kurosaki-san y compañía llegarán entre hoy y mañana a la Sociedad de Almas, al Rukongai Oeste. Lo más seguro es que salten las alarmas, así que si tienes que pedir ayuda o organizar algo tienes hoy para hacerlo.

-Bien, gracias por avisarme de antemano. -agradecí- Aunque no sé si Unohana me va a dejar salir... ¿crees que se enfadaría mucho si me escapase...?

-Mejor no enfadarla, -dijo riendo- pero si tienes que escaparte del cuarto escuadrón es que te ha pasado algo...

-Ah, nada, discutí con Kuchiki Byakuya, me deprimí, me convertí en un zombie y ahora he vuelto a la vida.

-¿En zombie? -se rió- ¿Cómo es que no lo has llamado como siempre?

-No se merece que lo llamé así.

-Entiendo, fue una discusión fuerte. Espero que lo arregléis. Ah, hasta otra, parece que tengo un cliente...

Colgó.

-Ni siquiera he podido decir "adiós"... -me quejé, mientras abría el armario y cogía mi Shihakushô (traje de Shinigami), corrí las cortinas de la ventana y me cambié lo más rápido que pude. En cuanto Unohana se enterase de que estaba despierta y más o menos bien, vendría a verme y me pondría en observación por si recaía... y no me interesaba pasar un día entero vigilada, ese era el tiempo que tenía.

Reprimí mi reiatsu al mismo instante en el que salté por la ventana. Por suerte no había nadie abajo y creo que no me vieron. Envié un mensaje a Ryûji y a Kate-chan para quedar en el bosque cercano al Sôkyoku, la zanpakutô usada en las ejecuciones.

* * *

-¿¡Que has hecho qué!? -gritaron a la vez.

-Escuchadme bien. Esto no puede salir de entre nosotros. -les dije, intentando que abajasen la voz.

-Pero... ¿eso no es muy peligroso para ti? Si tu padre o algún Shinigami se enterase...

-Por eso mismo ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Rukia-neesama, conociéndola, aunque le pidiera que no dijera nada, se lo diría al primero que viera para que me detuvieran de ayudar a Ichigo...

-¿Ichigo? -se rió Ryûji- ¿Ese es el nombre del humano al que ella le dio sus poderes...?

-No te rías, no significa fresa, sino algo de primer premio y ángel protector, creo. Me lo dijo pero no me acuerdo. Y tampoco tiene relación con quince o uno-cinco (Ichi-go), ¿habéis entendido?

-Sí, sí... al menos con esto Zaraki-taijô estará distraído con algo durante un tiempo... -sonrió Katherin.

-Pues eso. Este será nuestro secreto. Ayudaremos a los Ryoka cuando lleguen de forma indirecta, aunque la verdad no sé cómo van a entrar. Lo más probable es que intenten entrar por la puerta pricipal y caigan las paredes esas, conociendo a Ichigo...

* * *

Vi a Ariadna muy pensativa. No era normal en ella estar tan seria con las cosas, aunque claro, se trataba de su tía, formaba parte de su familia...

-Aquí estás... -dijo una voz que venía corriendo- Kuchiki-sama, por favor no huya... -añadió cuando ella se dispuso a salir corriendo.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunté molesto.

-Ah, no deben acordarse de mí, soy...

-Yamada Hanatarô, nanaseki del cuarto escuadrón, ¿no? -dijo Katherin de golpe. La miré esperanzado, creyendo que por fin tenía buena memoria para los nombres.

Los tres nos caímos cuando la vimos con su libreta donde apuntaba todos los nombres.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, distraída- Ese es tu nombre, ¿no?

-S-sí, Hyobanshi-san...

-Hanatarô-kun, debes ser menos tímido. -dijo ella con una sonrisa brillante. Me la quedé mirando embobado.

-Mira quién habla, la que era incapaz de alzar la mano en clase y por eso suspendía. -dijo Ariadna- Tú eres más tímida que él. -añadió, y entonces fue a hablar con el chico- Yamada Hanatarô-san, ¿verdad que no le dirás a Unohana-taijô que me has visto?

Me quedé helado. Era una casi perfecta imitación de Unohana... daba miedo también.

-Pe-pero es que ella no me ha enviado...

-¿Ah, no? Qué raro que no envíe a nadie a buscarme, después de todo me he escapado...

-¿¡Te has escapado!? -exclamé- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Por la ventana.

-Agh, yo intenté escaparme montones de veces y nunca lo conseguí..

-¿Tú? ¿Cuándo? -me preguntó curiosa.

-Ah, nada, después de una de las misiones volví malherido y tenía que quedarme todo el día en cama, pero era taaaaaan aburrido, que en vez de eso intenté escapar numerosas veces.

-Aún recuerdo el susto que me di cuando entré en su habitación y me lo encontré atado a la cama... -se rió Katherin.

-A mi no me hace gracia, luego lo pasé fatal con las miradas de Unohana...

Ariadna se puso a reír de forma exagerada (nota del autor: pensad en Rukia y sus novelas).

-¡Jua, jua, jua, jua...! -hacía de forma teatral- ¡Tienes mucho que aprender, jovencito!

-¿Jovencito...? ¿Qué te coge ahora? -le pregunté sin entender nada.

-Estoy imitando a un personaje de una novela que leía Rukia-neesama en el mundo humano... -dijo ella. No pude taparle la boca a tiempo.

-¿También has estado en el mundo humano? -preguntó sorprendido Hanatarô.

-Sí, de escapada. Estuve en Hawaii. -dijo.

-¿Pero en Hawaii no hace mucho sol?

-Estuve entrenando en cuevas, así que el sol no me dio mucho.

-¿Y dónde te encontraste con Rukia-san? Me ha contado que estuvo en Japón, donde habían un montón de cosas chulas... también me ha hablado mucho de un chico pelinaranja...

-Ah, Ichigo debe ser. -otra vez no pude taparle la boca.

-¿Y cómo los conociste? Creo que Hawaii está bastante lejos de Japón...

-Por videoconferencia. -dijo, mostrando el móvil- Con esta cámara de aquí, se puede grabar y hacer llamadas de videoconferencia. -le explicó.

Ariadna es muy astuta. O Yamada Hanatarô muy ingenuo. Pero igualmente, lo arregló ella sola.

-¿Y bien? Si no te envía a buscarme Unohana-taijô, ¿quién te envía?

-Rukia-san se enteró de que has vuelto y quería hablar contigo. -explicó.

-Muy bien. ¿Dónde está?

-En una celda del sexto escuadrón.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿estuviste con un chico llamado Ichigo, fuiste a un instituto y os enfrentasteis a un montón de Hollow? -resumí.

-Sí. -respondió- ¿Y tú, dónde le has contado a Nii-sama que estuviste?

-Dije el primer sitio que se me ocurrió, Hawaii... -suspiré- Lo que pasa es que Kuchiki Byakuya no se lo tragó y, bueno...

-Discutisteis. Se nota por la forma en que lo nombras ahora.

-No se merece que lo llame Otosama, si ni siquiera le importa que su hermana vaya a ser ejecutada...

-Ariadna, tengo que contarte algo.

La miré. estaba muy seria.

La veía a través de los barrotes, sentada en el suelo, a mi lado estaban también Ryûji y Kate-chan.

-En realidad Nii-sama y yo no somos hermanos de sangre.

* * *

-¡Rukia! ¡He venido a verte! -exclamó una voz.

Me levanté de golpe, y miré a la entrada.

-¡Renji...! -dije sorprendida- No esperaba que vinieras...

-¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? ¡Oye, Rikichi! -dijo, después de ver a Ariadna, Kusatsu-san y Katherin-san.

-¿Sí, Renji-san? -preguntó el chico sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Por qué los has dejado pasar? -parecía furioso.

-Bueno, ella es su tía...

-¿Rukia es la tía de quién? -preguntó confuso, ya que él aún no conocía a Ariadna.

-Es mi tía. -dijo ella- Pedí permiso para verla, y por eso estábamos aquí... hacía más de un mes que no la veía.

-Ah, ¿la hija de Kuchiki-taijô...? -preguntó- No nos conocemos. Soy Abarai Renji, teniente de la sexta división, es decir, de esta. -añadió con una sonrisa.

Suspiré. Se había tranquilizado de golpe.

-Encantada, soy Kuchiki Ariadna. -dijo ella, aunque parecía incómoda- Siento haber entrado sin consultar antes con usted, pero no estaba...

-Ah, no pasa nada. -quitó importancia- ¿En qué escuadrón estás? -preguntó.

Miré a Ariadna. Me había dado cuenta de que llevaba su shihakushô (traje de Shinigami), pero no sabía si era con el permiso de su padre o no.

-Es que Kuchiki Byakuya no quiere que sea Shinigami, así que aún no lo sé.

-Menuda forma de nombrar a tu padre.

-Se han discutido. -expliqué.

Ariadna me puso mala cara.

-¿Kuchiki-taijô discutiendo? -se rió Renji- Él siempre dice un "no" rotundo y no cambia casi nunca de opinión... ¿Cómo terminaste discutiendo?

-Lo ataqué.

Nos quedamos helados. Ariadna no había contado exactamente su discusión con Nii-sama, pero atacarlo... lo que fuera que le dijese Nii-sama la hirió profundamente como para que hiciera algo así.

-¿A-atacaste a tu propio padre? -repitió lentamente.

-Sí.

-¿Le llegaste a dar?

-Me preguntó si quería darle a una mosca, dijo que mi reiatsu no era nada.

-¿Que tu reiatsu no es nada...? Si casi llega al mío...

-Gracias por darme la razón, Renji-kun. -dijo ella.

-Oídme, ¿verdad que podéis hacerme un favor...? -pregunté en voz baja a Kusatsu-san y a Katherin-san.

Se giraron y me miraron. Comprobé que Ariadna seguía hablando con Renji.

-Intentad que arregle las cosas con Nii-sama. Mi hermano ya tiene suficiente conmigo, no quiero que pierda a nadie más.

Hicieron que sí con la cabeza.

-Te vamos a sacar de ahí muy pronto. -dijo Kusatsu-san, y Katherin-san le pisó el pie.

-No le hagas caso. -dijo ella, mientras arrastraba al chico hacia donde Ariadna.

-Oye, Ariadna, ya habéis hablado, ¿no? Pues vayámonos. Tenemos cosas que hacer. -dijo Kusatsu-san, aún siendo arrastrado por la chica.

-Ah, vale. Volveré más tarde, Rukia-neesama. -se despidió, con una pequeña sonrisa. Antes de salir señaló a Renji con la cabeza y me guiñó un ojo.

Me sonrojé. ¿Se habían dado cuenta de que Renji y yo éramos cercanos? Pero se había equivocado, no pensaba en él por amor... creo.

-Oye, Rukia.

Lo miré.

-Así que esa es la hija de Kuchiki-taijô...

-Sí. ¿A que no se parecen en nada?

-No, hay algo en su mirada que me recuerda a él, y la forma de moverse es parecida también. Pero su forma de hablar... no sé, es afable y se parece más a la tuya.

-Porque pese a ser la hija de Nii-sama, pasaba más tiempo conmigo. Era yo quién le leía los cuentos. -me reí- Pero ahora ya no le puedo leer ningún cuento, ella lee incluso más rápido que yo. Parece que le encantan las historias de aventuras y quiere hacer su propia aventura...

-¿Te refieres a su escapada al mundo humano? No me trago que fuera a Hawaii.

Tragué saliva.

-Bueno, dijo que había estado entrenando en cuevas, no que estuviera tomando el sol en la playa. Y tú lo has dicho, su reiatsu es bastante poderoso ahora... hace un mes llegaba como mucho al de un goseki (quinto en rango). -aseguré- Hace grandes progresos porque quiere que Nii-sama vea que se puede valer por si sola... no sé qué era lo que tenía pensado Nii-sama cuando dijo que ella no sería Shinigami.

-Alguna razón habrá.

-¿Y si le preguntas tú?

-¿Quieres que me mate? -preguntó- Yo le pregunto eso y me mata. No puedo meterme en cosas de tu familia, Rukia.

* * *

-¿Qué os pasa, tan de repente? -preguntó con mala cara- Sólo hemos podido ajustar versiones... -se quejó.

-Tienes que ir a hablar con tu padre. -aseguré.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelva a decirme que no valgo nada?

-Lo atacaste. Tienes que disculparte.

-¡Sí, hombre! ¡Cuando los gatos hablen!

La miramos fijamente. Según lo que ella nos había contado...

-¡Que sí, que sí! Ya hay un gato que habla... -se quejó- Pero Yoruichi-san es diferente. ¡Ah, tenía que ir a la biblioteca! ¡Me había olvidado completamente! -exclamó de golpe, y se fue corriendo.

Nos quedamos solos. En menos de un segundo desvié la mirada, sonrojada. ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa...? Hacía más de cuatro años que lo conocía.

-Kate-chan... -empezó. Mi corazón dio un salto, no me imaginaba que me llamase así.

-Sí, Kusatsu-kun? -pregunté con un hilo de voz. Sentía que la cara me ardía.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte...

-¡Banshi! ¡Kusaryû!

Dimos un bote del susto.

-¿Habéis visto a Ari? -preguntó.

-Kusajishi-fukutaijô, ¡no me dé estos sustos! -me quejé.

En efecto, la que nos había llamado era mi teniente, que raramente iba sin su capitán.

-¿Y Zaraki-taijô? -pregunté mirando alrededor. Últimamente cada vez que me veía me pedía luchar otra vez.

-¡Está durmiendo! ¡Le he dicho a Ken-chan que viniera conmigo, pero no ha querido! ¡Así que he venido con Tzururin y Yumichi!

Alcé la mirada y me disculpé al acto con ellos dos, ni los había visto.

-¡Oye, enana! -exclamó Madarame-san- ¿¡Qué te dije de llamarme así!?

-Calla, bola de pachinko.

-¡Bola de pachinko...! -se indignó.

-No te preocupes, Hyobanshi, supongo que la teniente llamó más tu atención que nosotros. -los ignoró completamente Ayasegawa-san.

-No, bueno, no es eso... -intenté arreglarlo- Oh, hoy el pelo le queda mejor, Ayasegawa-san. -le alagué.

-¿De verdad? Lo sabía, este nuevo champú funciona muy bien...

-Pero si yo se lo veo igual que siempre...

Le tapé la boca.

-¡No le haga caso, Ayasegawa-san! Los chicos de su edad no entienden este tipo de cosas.

-¡Mmmh! -intentaba decir algo, pero lo que hice fue alejarlo del goseki... no quería verlo enfadado.

-¡Calla, burro, no ves que intento arreglarlo...! -le susurré.

-Banshi, ¿has visto a Ari? -me volvió a preguntar la teniente.

-Ah, creo que ha dicho que iba a la biblioteca...

-¡Guay! ¡Tzururin, Yumichi, vamos! -gritó, saliendo corriendo por el mismo camino que Ariadna.

-Cuántas prisas... -se quejó Madarame-san- ¿Por qué teníamos que acompañarla nosotros...?

-¡Vamos nosotros también, Kusatsu-kun! -exclamé.

-¡Ah, espérame!

* * *

Estaba rodeada de libros, pero no me daba esa paz que me daba siempre al estar en la biblioteca. ¿Era porque me sentía mal? ¿Era porque estaba nerviosa? ¿Era porque me daba miedo lo que podía pasar a continuación...?

Dejé de ojear un libro sobre corrientes marinas y me fijé en libros de ayuda para chicas... para lidiar con sus padres. Parecían del mundo humano.

En este sitio hay de todo -pensé, mientras cogía uno.

Lo ojeé. Decía cosas como que a los padres se les debe hacer la pelota para que estén de buen humor, y cuando les quieres pedir algo hay que hacerlo mostrando una gran determinación en ello... ¡si era lo que yo había hecho! Frustrada, lo dejé de nuevo en la estantería.

-¿Qué estás buscando, Ari? -dijo una voz bastante aguda a mi lado.

Di un bote y reprimí un grito.

-¡Chhhh...! -dije, con un dedo sobre los labios- ¡Aquí tienes que hablar muy bajito! -le susurré mirando alrededor. Vi a Ikkaku-san y a Ayasegawa-san caminando hacia allí, y detrás de ellos dos, jadeando y cansados, a Ryûji y a Katherin. Me saludaron con la mano- Sólo estoy mirando cosas para mejorar mi técnica con mi zanpakutô...

-¿A ver? -preguntó.

-Acabo de dejar el libro, ya me iba...

-¿¡Entonces puedes...!? -le tapé la boca, las personas de alrededor ya nos miraban de mal humor.

-Vamos fuera. -susurré, y salimos todos.

-¿Entonces puedes acompañarme? -terminó de preguntar Yachiru.

-¿Dónde?

-Quiero pedirle dulces a Bya-kun...

-Lo siento, pero no vengo. -dije, y di media vuelta para volver a entrar.

-¿Pero no habías terminado? -preguntó Ryûji.

-Me falta buscar información sobre una persona, puedes venir si quieres. -dije- Hasta luego, Yachiru, Ikkaku-san, Ayasegawa-san.

-Discúlpenla, hoy no está de muy buen humor. -oí que decía Katherin antes de entrar después de mí- Hasta luego.

-Adiós. -se despidió Ryûji- Oye, ¿sobre quién buscas información?

-Yoruichi. -dije- ¿No te suena el nombre?

-La verdad es que no.

-A mí sí. -respondí- Tengo que buscar en los archivos de antiguos Shinigamis de hace cien años y pico... de cuando Otosama era joven.

-¿No habías dicho que no lo llamarías así? -se rió Ryûji.

-Déjame, se me ha escapado. -me quejé, mientras cambiaba mi tono de voz, dirigiéndome a uno de los empleados- Busco los registros de Shinigamis de mayor rango de hace cien años... década arriba década abajo.

-Bien, es por aquí. -respondió, guiándonos- En este archivo hay todos los capitanes, tenientes y oficiales de los últimos ciento veinte años.

-No es muy grande... -observé.

-No ha habido muchos cambios, dentro de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas cien años no es mucho tiempo.

Cogí el archivo y lo cargué hasta la mesa más cercana.

-Vale. Cada uno mirará una parte. -abrí la encuadernación y lo dividí en tres partes. Yo me quedé con la primera parte, la de hacía ciento veinte a ochenta.

-Mirad, es Hitsugaya-taijô. -señaló Katherin- ¿Sólo hace unos diez años que es capitán...?

-En realidad unos quince. -rectifiqué- Recuerdo haberlo visto de pequeña en la sala de reuniones.

-Bueno, casi lo mismo. -afirmó, y me enseñó su fotografía- ¿No ha cambiado mucho, verdad?

Era idéntico. Claro, para un Shinigami el tiempo pasa diferente que para un humano o alguien que su esperanza de vida es como mucho unos noventa o cien años.

-Chicas, dejad de flipar con los capitanes y seguid buscando. -se quejó Ryûji, y pese a eso, estaba mirando a la actual teniente de Tôshirô, Matsumoto Rangiku- Aunque, ¿habéis visto qué pechos...?

Le di una patada por debajo de la mesa y volvió a la faena.

-Qué raro. Hubo un gran cambio de capitanes y tenientes hace unos ciento cuatro años... Yadômaru Lisa, Rôshûrô Ôtoribashi, Muguruma Kensei, Kuna Mashirô, Aikawa Love, Sarugaki Hiyori, Hirako Shinji, Urahara Kisuke, Shihôin Yoruichi... -me paré- ¡Shihôin Yoruichi! -exclamé en voz baja, aunque igualmente unas cuantas cabezas me miraron malhumoradas- ¡La he encontrado! Lo sabía, que no era normal que un gato hablase...

-¿Es esa Yoruichi que decías? -preguntó Ryûji, y miró la foto- Es guapa.

Tanto Katherin como yo le pusimos mala cara.

-Pero, ¿cómo puede ser un gato? -preguntó Katherin.

-La familia Shihôin es una familia noble, y dentro de la familia tienen técnicas poderosas y secretas. Quién sabe, tal vez hay una de transformarse en gato. Además, llama "Kisuke" a Urahara, a Otosama lo llama "Byakuya-bo" como si fuera un niño... casi es como si ella hubiera estado aquí hace cien años.

-Tienes razón. ¿Dice qué pasó con esos capitanes y tenientes?

-Sólo desaparecieron, aunque poco después de eso, Aizen Sôsuke, Tôsen Kaname e Ichimaru Gin se convirtieron en los capitanes del quinto, noveno y tercer escuadrón respectivamente... Todo esto es muy extraño, ¿no os parece? Es como si en la historia de la Sociedad de Almas hubiera pasado algo y no quisieran que las nuevas generaciones se enterasen...

-Ni idea. Si tu padre aún no era Shinigami en ese entonces, tal vez ni siquiera lo sepa... -dijo pensativo Ryûji- Ojalá supiera a quién preguntar... ¿le pregunto a Aizen-taijô?

Me lo quedé mirando. ¿Quiénes fueron los beneficiados en esas desapariciones de los que ya eran Shinigami...?

-Mejor no. Vayámonos de aquí, chicos. -añadí, mirando de reojo como alguien se iba apresurado- No me gusta que me sigan. -susurré.

* * *

-¿A quién deberíamos preguntar...? -iba diciendo una y otra vez, pensativa.

-¿No puedes parar de hacerte la misma pregunta ni durante cinco minutos? -le dije sin paciencia.

-Vale, vale. -respondió mientras suspiraba- ¿Pero ahora qué hacemos? Tengo hambre. -añadió.

-Podríamos pasar la tarde en el Rukongai. Hace tiempo que no vamos. -propuse, sabiendo exactamente dónde debíamos ir a comer.

* * *

-¿Ah? ¿Comer aquí? -dijo malhumorada- ¿¡Os creéis que esto es un restaurante o qué!?

-Pe-pero... -empezó Katherin-chan.

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Estáis delante de mi casa!

Una mujer con un buen escote nos estaba cantando las cuarenta, las ochenta y las cien... sólo porque nos habíamos puesto a comer cerca de su casa.

-Obaasan, aquí sólo hay campo, ¿por qué no po-? -(obaasan es una forma de llamar a alguien mayor, como llamarla señora... o vieja).

Recibí un puñetazo que me tiró al suelo y me dejó medio ciego.

-¡Kusatsu-kun!

-¿¡Obaasan!? ¡Es oneesan, niño! -(oneesan es como si la llamase señorita).

-Oneesan, disculpe si la hemos molestado, no hemos visto ninguna señal donde pusiera propiedad privada ni nada parecido, y... -oí que intentaba calmarla Ariadna.

-¡No quiero Shinigami cerca de mi casa! -exclamó.

-Entonces perfecto. -dijo ella- Yo aún no soy una Shinigami, llevo el traje para joder a mi padre.

-¿Y qué prueba tienes de ello?

-No estoy en ningún escuadrón. Mire, no tengo el sello ese que se pone siempre en los trajes de Shinigami.

Me quedé sentado en el suelo con una mano encima de donde me había pegado.

-Qué bestia... -susurré.

-¿Has dicho algo, niño?

-¡No, por supuesto que no! -exclamé, levantándome del suelo- Sólo hacía un comentario sobre su casa, que es muy bella, y grande.

-Ah, eso. -dijo, y se giró orgullosa.

¡De bella nada! -pensé- ¡Dos brazos sosteniendo un cartel donde ponía "Shiba Kuukaku"! ¿Cómo le dejaban construir ese tipo de cosas...?

Ariadna se fijó en el cartel.

-Shiba... ¿no había un teniente llamado Shiba Kaien? Del treceavo escuadrón... creo que era. -dijo.

-¿De dónde conoces el nombre de mi hermano? -preguntó la mujer. Parecía más calmada.

-Estuvimos mirando los registros de oficiales de los últimos cien años. -expliqué, mientras seguía con una mano donde me había pegado.

-Oye, baka-Ryûji, ¿quieres hielo o algo? -me preguntó Ariadna, provocándome.

-¿¡Baka!? ¿Cómo que tonto? ¿De dónde sacas ese "baka"? -me indigné, un poco en broma.

-Queda mejor que tu apellido. ¿O prefieres que te llame "hierbajo"?

-Ya está bien, Kusatsu-kun, Ariadna-san... -intentó pararnos Katherin.

-¿¡Hierbajo!? Anda que tu apellido... ¡Kuchiki! ¿Cómo puedes tener un apellido tan feo? ¡Debería darte vergüenza tener un apellido como este! ¡Viene de Kuchiru...! ¡Es un apellido podrido!

(Nota del Autor: Kuchiru = pudrir)

-¡No te metas con mi familia! -me gritó, saltando encima de mí.

-¡Pues no te metas con mi apellido!

* * *

Kusatsu-kun y Ariadna-san se estaban dando unos bofetones que para qué.

-¿Esa niña es de la familia Kuchiki? -me preguntó la mujer.

-Sí, se supone que su padre es Kuchiki Byakuya, pero ella está enfadada con él y actualmente no se hablan.

-¿Y el niño? Veo que no tiene mucho respeto por su amiga.

-No es eso, es que odia a los nobles. -le expliqué, y entonces volví a coger mi comida- No es la primera vez que discuten, se cansarán en un rato, supongo...

-¡Vete a la porra, dragón de pacotilla!

-¡Vete tú antes!

Suspiré.

-¡Hierbajo!

-¡Podrida!

Seguí suspirando.

-¡Dragón come hierba! -gritó, mientras le tiraba de morros al suelo.

-¡Niña tonta que pudre!

Volví a suspirar. Terminé la comida. Me levanté y respiré hondo.

-¡YA BASTA! -grité, enfadada- ¿¡TENÉIS CINCO AÑOS O QUÉ!? ¿¡CÓMO PODÉIS DISCUTIR DURANTE TAAAANTO RATO!? ¡IROS A GRITAR A OTRA PARTE! ¡INSULTAROS EN EL INFIERNO, A LA PORRA, O DÓNDE SEA, PERO NO AQUÍ!

-Uau, eso sí que es un enfado... -dijo la mujer- Bien hecho.

Me miraron los dos. Intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos y luego hicieron que sí con la cabeza. Se inclinaron.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho, no volverá a pasar, Hyobanshi-san! -dijeron a la vez.

-Agh, no me llaméis por mi apellido. ¿A qué viene tanta formalidad?

-¿Te llamas Hyobanshi de apellido? -preguntó la mujer- Es una familia llena de grandes luchadores...

-Sí, pero yo no... no es que sea muy buena...

-¡Si eres toda una salvaje! -dijo Ariadna.

-Sí, cuando lucha. Cuando no lucha es tan tímida, pero es taaan mona... -dijo Kusatsu-kun.

Me di cuenta de que claramente había hablado sin pensar. Seguro. Porque al acto dijo "¡Qué vergüenza!" se puso rojo como un tomate y se sentó de espalda a nosotras para terminar de comer.

Lo miré también avergonzada. ¿Era mona...? ¿Eso quería decir que le gustaba?

* * *

Ryûji es tonto.

Miré como ambos se sonrojaban, y sentí envidia. ¿Por qué?

Volvieron al Seireitei cuando les dije que yo estaría un rato más por ahí. Me quedaría ni que fuera hasta que Ichigo-kun llegase al Rukongai, a darles la bienvenida.

* * *

-¡Oye, levanta!

Una voz malhumorada me sacó del sueño, zarandeándome cogida de los hombros. Abrí los ojos desorientada.

-¿¡Qué hace una maldita Shinigami aquí, eh!?

Un hombre (más bien un chico, pero lo que importa era que era mayor que yo) me miraba de muy mal humor. Me había quedado dormida echada delante de la casa de Shiba Kuukaku.

-¡Ganju! Por fin vuelves... -oí que decía Kuukaku detrás de mí, saliendo de su casa- ¿¡Se puede saber dónde estabas!? ¡Son las nueve y media! ¡Te dije a las nueve en casa!

-Nee-chan... me entretuve un poco con un idiota y...

-¡A callar! -gritó ella, de mal humor- Y espero que no le hayas hecho nada a ella, es hija de una familia noble. -añadió, señalándome- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aún por aquí? Es tarde, deberías volver a tu casa.

-No, nee-chan, no le he tocado ni un pelo. -aseguró Ganju.

-Pues a mí me duelen los hombros de lo fuerte que me has cogido. -me quejé, mientras estiraba un poco los brazos- Qué mal. Me quedé dormida. -añadí, a modo de explicación- Y no voy a volver a casa, que Otosama se joda.

-Menudo vocabulario tiene la señorita. -dijo Ganju.

-No quiere que sea Shinigami, así que me pongo el traje para contrariarlo. -le expliqué- Todos mis amigos son Shinigami, ¿por qué no puedo serlo yo? -me quejé- Por eso odio la mentalidad de los nobles, siempre son las reglas o el honor de la familia.

-¿Lo entiendes, Ganju? No es Shinigami, simplemente se ha escapado de casa.

-Sí, la última vez que me escapé fui al mundo humano, pero la cosa se lió bastante. Así que he decidido quedarme por aquí... ahora que lo pienso, ¿habéis dicho que son las nueve de la noche?

Hicieron que sí con la cabeza.

-¡Qué mal! Urahara me dijo que llegarían entre hoy y mañana... ¿y si ya han llegado y ni me he enterado...? -me preocupé- ¿Y si la han liado y se los han cargado?

-¿De quién hablas? -preguntó Kuukaku.

-Ah, nada, cosas mías. -disimulé.

-Si te vas a quedar aquí fuera, mejor pasa. Vas a coger un resfriado. -me invitó mientras arrastraba a su hermano, Ganju.

La seguí. Nada más entrar había unas escaleras hacia abajo.

-¡Bien! Tú dormirás aquí hoy. -dijo, señalado un fuuton.

-Ah, gracias. -dije, y entonces me sonó el estómago.

-Ya veo, tienes hambre. -se rió, mientras yo me ponía roja de vergüenza- Ganju, tú irás a la cocina a ayudar en lo que sea que falta.

-¡Sí! -respondió en cuanto ella lo soltó y se fue corriendo.

-Así que estás desafiando la autoridad de tu padre... -empezó, mientras cogía una botella de sake- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Acabo de cumplir quince.

-¡Ah, estás de lleno en la adolescencia! -exclamó- Las emociones son más fuertes en esas edades... -se rió.

La miré entendiendo exactamente a qué se refería... aunque la verdad era que yo no sentía ningún cambio desde cuando era pequeña.

-Pues qué problemático. -dije con un suspiro- Desde pequeña he tenido problemas para controlar mis emociones y cuando me pongo nerviosa mi reiatsu se descontrola. -me encogí de hombros- Tal vez por eso mi padre no quiere que sea Shinigami. Quién sabe.

-¡Nee-chan, la cena está lista! -dijo Ganju entrando.

-¡Bien! Vamos, Ariadna.

Me sorprendí.

-No recuerdo haber dicho mi nombre. -dije confundida mientras la seguía.

-Tu amiga me ha dicho que eres hija de Kuchiki, y la única niña de esa família se llama Ariadna. -dijo con tono aburrido.

-¿Soy tan conocida...? -susurré roja de vergüenza.

-Es lo que tiene tener un padre famoso. ¡Aquí estamos!

Abrió la puerta y vi una sala dónde ya estaban puestos los platos. Mi estómago sonó como reclamo.

-¡Itadakimasu! -exclamé, y corrí con alegría a sentarme.

-No pareces noble, chica. -dijo Ganju- Si alguien no te conociera, pensaría que eres del Rukongai.

-Bueno, viví hasta un año y un par de meses en el Rukongai, así que...

-¿Y te acuerdas de eso? -preguntó sorprendido Ganju- Tienes quince años, ¿no?

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo quince años?

-Ganju... ¿no estarías escuchando tras la puerta...? -dijo Kuukaku con tono tenebroso.

-¡No, no, por supuesto que no...!

-¡Mentiroso!

Creo que no hace falta explicar detalladamente lo que ocurrió a continuación, al cabo de dos minutos Ganju tenía la cara hinchada y entonces terminamos de comer.

* * *

Abrí los ojos. Sentía unos reiatsu que me parecían familiares. Había salido a fuera a tomar el sol y de paso hacer una pequeña siesta. En eso estaba cuando alguien se acercó donde estaba.

-Oye, ¿durante cuánto tiempo más piensas estar ahí? -preguntó Ganju, mirándome desde arriba.

Me tapé los ojos por el exceso de luz y me levanté poco a poco.

-Ah, Ganju...

-¡"san"!

-Sí, Ganju-san... -repetí medio dormida- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tendremos invitados, nee-chan me ha pedido que te venga a buscar.

-¿Invitados? ¿Quiénes son?

-Un idiota pelo naranja. -dijo con mala cara. Se notaba que se habían peleado.

-¿Pelo naranja...? -abrí los ojos de golpe- ¡Mierda, ¿qué hora es?!

-Deben de ser como las doce del mediodía... -respondió aburrido.

-¡Gracias! -dije, mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la casa.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo y me encontré con Kuukaku y un gato negro hablando.

-¡Yoruichi! -reconocí al gato.

-Oh, Ariadna. -saludó- ¿Estabas aquí?

-Había salido a tomar el sol. -expliqué- ¿Y Ichigo-kun? Ganju me ha dicho-

-¡"san"! -exclamó detrás de mí.

-Sí, sí... Ganju-san -volví a empezar, remarcando el "san"- me ha dicho que hay un pelo naranja, y si está contigo, sólo puede ser Ichigo-kun.

-Están en el sótano.

-¿Están...? -medio pregunté, fijándome en el plural, mientras iba corriendo hacia allí.

Abrí la puerta y los vi.

-¡Ichigo-kun! -exclamé, contentísima. Sin poder reprimir mi alegría, salté a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué? Ah, Ariadna. -dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora también eres Shinigami?

-No, Otosama no me deja. Lo llevo para fastidiarle.

Se rió.

Entonces me fijé en las otras personas de la sala. Estaban también Ishida Uryû, Inoue Orihime y Sado Yasutora.

-Inoue-san. -la reconocí, y corrí también a abrazarla.

-A-Ariadna-san, hola. -saludó un poco sorprendida también.

-Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, hola a vosotros también. -dije con gran alegría- ¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí abajo?

-Entrenar. Kuukaku-san dice que entraremos al Seireitei con una bala de cañón.

-Ah, con el cañón ese gigante de ahí atrás que parece una chimenea. -dije, entendiendo poco a poco.

-Y tenemos que concentrar nuestro reiatsu en la bola esta para crear la bala de cañón. -dijo Ichigo enseñándome una especie de bola de cristal.

-¿A ver? ¿Me dejas probar? -pedí.

Cogí la bola un poco insegura.

Cerré los ojos y recordé los principios del kidô.

-¡Uah! -exclamó Ichigo, sorprendido.

Abrí los ojos. A mi alrededor había una esfera.

-¡Qué fácil! -dije contenta.

Deshice la esfera con facilidad.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? -preguntó atónito Ichigo.

-Es parecido al uso del kidô, o incluso más fácil. -expliqué- Me voy a arriba, vuelvo a tener hambre. -me despedí, buscando algo que hacer.

Me dirigía a la entrada de la casa cuando me llamaron.

-¡Ariadna!

Me giré sorprendida y entré a la habitación donde aún estaban Yoruichi y Kuukaku.

-¿Sí?

-Deberías estar en el Seireitei cuando entremos. -explicó Yoruichi- Tal vez deberías volver ya.

-Pero...

-Entraremos al amanecer. -me contó- Es mejor que estés dentro para que no sospechen de ti.

-A mí me da igual si sospechan de mí, pero vale. Supongo que a mí me dejarán entrar a través del muro de piedra seki-seki. -dije, y me aseguré que llevase la zanpakutô- Rukia estaba ayer en una celda del sexto escuadrón. -añadí, antes de salir- Aunque no sé si la cambiarán de lugar. Hasta luego.

Esta vez sí, salí fuera y usé mi shunpo (aprendido de Otosama) para llegar rápidamente al muro. No iba a ser difícil que me dejasen pasar, la mayoría conocía mi apariencia.

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

El Seireitei estaba revolucionado.

-Ha chocado y se ha detenido, pero no se ha desintegrado... ¡es una masa de reiatsu especialmente densa!

-Aizen-taijô, Hinamori-fukutaijô, ¿son los Ryoka? -pregunté muerto de miedo.

-Eso parece... ¡Ha explotado y se ha dividido en cuatro direcciones!

Me los quedé mirando. No sabía qué hacer. Lo único que sentía era miedo, pero también estaba excitado. Hacía poco que era Shinigami y ya tendríamos acción. Eso si llegaba a luchar contra alguien, claro, cosa improbable. Debía ayudar como fuera.

* * *

-¿¡Cuál es!? ¿¡Cuál de ellos es... el más fuerte!? -exclamó Zaraki-taijô, mientras veía que la esfera de reiatsu se dividía en cuatro.

Deseé que Ariadna no estuviera allí... sería algo muy peligroso, caer desde tanta altura.

-Zaraki-taijô... -empecé, pero el capitán ya había salido corriendo en alguna dirección. Maldije mi mala suerte, ¿cómo se me había ocurrido seguirlo?

Suspiré y volví a mirar al cielo preocupada. Si seguía a Zaraki-taijô, daría un montón de vueltas. Lo mejor era intentar pensar como si yo fuera uno de los Ryoka... ¿dónde irían primero?

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

¡Siento el retraso! Me ha costado más escribirlo, me estoy quedando un poco en blanco últimamente ^^U Como disculpa, ¡este con 2000 palabras más! xD

Bueno, primero, feliz navidad... ¡qué suerte que no se acabó el mundo! xD Segundo: seguramente habrá especial de navidad, es decir... doble capítulo... (lo que significa más trabajo para mí .)

xD, ¡Deseadme suerte escribiendo!

Acepto muchos más comentarios, muchos más. *aparece Unohana repitiendo esa frase, todo el mundo sabe con qué expresión*

Escribid sugerencias, si tenéis alguna idea genial adelante, ¡antes de que me quede en blanco! Este fanfic está avanzando muy bien, no quiero deprimirme por haberme quedado en blanco xDD

Aquí no pongo avance :P pero en realidad es porque aún no he escrito nada más xD

¡Felices Fiestas! ¡Bon Nadal! ¡Merry Christmas! etto...¡Kurisumasu no Shiawase! (traducido con el traductor de google, pero bueno xDD)


	12. ESPECIAL Flashback de la primera Navidad

ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO: Flashback de la Primera Navidad

-¡Rukia-neesama, Rukia-neesama! -interrumpió mi lectura- ¿Qué es la Navidad?

Esa pregunta nos llevó un montón de trabajo para las siguientes semanas.

-Es una fiesta muy popular en el mundo humano. Se decoran las casas, y, el día veinticinco de diciembre, se hace una gran celebración y Papá Noel hace regalos a los niños que han sido buenos.

-¿Quién? -preguntó.

-Es un señor vestido de rojo que entra por las chimeneas y deja regalos al pie del árbol de navidad.

-Pero, ¿cómo podría entrar aquí si no tenemos chimenea?

-Entrará por la puerta igualmente. Hay muchas casas sin chimenea.

-¿Y vendrá aquí?

-¿Quieres que venga?

-¡Sí! -dijo con gran ilusión. Sonreí. Sabía perfectamente que Papá Noel en realidad eran los padres.

* * *

-¡Ukitake, Ukitake! -lo llamé impaciente.

-¡Kuchiki-san, por favor, espere un segundo! -me barró el paso la tercera en rango, Kotetsu Kiyone.

-Ah, "Kyone-shan"... -(**N. del A**: recuerdo que de pequeña le costaba decir la s y la decía como una sh)- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No puede entrar así como así llamando al capitán...

-¿Por qué? -pregunté, sin entenderla.

-Porque... -se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-No lo sabes, ¿verdad? Siempre igual, todos los adultos decís que no a algo y cuando os pregunto porqué nunca sabéis la respuesta. -me quejé.

-Eso es porque hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta. -dijo otra voz.

Levanté la cabeza y vi como sus pelos blancos se movían al viento, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y me miraba con ojos cálidos.

-¡Ukitake! -dije, a modo de saludo- ¡Juguemos, juguemos!

-¿A qué quieres jugar hoy? -preguntó agachándose.

-Hmm... -dije, pensativa.

-¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide... -empezó, buscando algo en sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué es, qué es? -pregunté ansiosa.

-Kuchiki me ha contado que te ha hablado sobre Papá Noel... Toma.

Me dio una especie de papel. Había unas letras encima, pero no sabía leer.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una carta para Papá Noel. Aquí pones todos los regalos que quieres pedir y él te los lleva.

-¿Sí? Pero yo no sé escribir... además, ¡no sé qué quiero!

-Tienes tiempo para pensarlo, ¿verdad? -me recordó sonriendo.

-¡Shí!

Me acarició el pelo dulcemente. Cerré los ojos unos segundos.

-¿Tú crees que soy una niña buena? -pregunté, recordando la historia de Rukia-neesama.

-Claro, eres una niña muy buena. -respondió, cogiéndome y poniéndome sobre sus hombros- Hoy daremos un paseo desde las alturas... ¿bien?

-¡Shí! -dije feliz. Jugar con Ukitake era muy divertido.

* * *

-¿Le has hablado sobre Papá Noel? -repetí, interrumpiendo mi escritura.

-Sí... me pidió que le leyera el libro, y... -respondió ella.

-Hay que organizar todo. -la corté- Busca a alguien que pueda hacer tal papel...

-Pero Nii-sama, se supone que los niños nunca ven a Papá Noel...

Dejé el pincel a un lado y me levanté.

-¿Nii-sama?

-Estas navidades tienen que ser perfectas. -sentencié.

Salí de la habitación dejando a Rukia atrás... no me preocupaba el hecho de que necesitemos un actor, si no lo que me preocupaba era conseguir los regalos que mi hija pidiera. Se estaba volviendo caprichosa... y cada vez pedía cosas más extrañas. Que si una muñeca, que si un "coche teledirigido"... todas eran cosas del mundo humano, y no sabía de dónde sacaba sus ideas.

* * *

**Un par de horas más tarde...**

-Nemu, ¿Has instalado ya el analizador de reiatsu? -preguntó de mal humor.

-Sí, Mayuri-sama.

-Bien. Ya que no hay manera de que Akon le niegue nada, aprovecharemos para analizar su reiatsu en cada una de sus visitas...

Su risa se oyó por casi todo el cuartel de la duodécima división, mientras otra persona se acercaba a allí:

-Hoy miraré... -iba susurrando, con un dedo de duda sobre los labios- Miraré...

Seguía diciendo lo mismo cuando llegó a la puerta.

-Miraré... ah, ¡Akon-shan! -exclamó contenta al verlo esperando.

-Kuchiki-san, debo advertirte de que el capitán está tramando algo, últimamente ríe mucho.

-No pasha nada, no puede hasherme nada. -dijo ella, despreocupada- ¡Hoy miraré lo de siempre!

-Bien. -sonrió Akon, guiándola hasta la sala de las pantallas... donde siempre ella venía a ver programas del mundo humano. La televisión es un vicio, dicen.

* * *

-¡Dale, dale! -exclamé, levantando el puño, animada.

-Esta serie parece interesante. -dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me giré, cambiando mi humor por completo. No me gustaba que me distrajeran, me podía perder algo importante.

-Supongo. -me limité a contestar, imitando a Otosama. Volví a girarme a la pantalla, mientras veía como el protagonista daba el puñetazo final y se acababa el capítulo.

Entonces no me pude reprimir y me puse a cantar la canción del final, el ending, sin importarme que pudieran oírme y sin importarme que pudiera estar molestando.

Oí una risa disimulada. Enrojecí de furia... ¿alguien se estaba riendo de cómo cantaba? Me dirigí al chico.

-Oye, tú. -dije, fría- ¿No te estarás riendo de mí, verdad?

-N-no, por supuesto que no, discúlpeme si la he molestado, sólo me ha hecho gracia que cantase...

-¡Te ha hecho gracia que cantase...! ¿¡Te estás burlando de mí!? -exclamé, furiosa, olvidando completamente mis modales (que Rukia-neesama y Otosama intentaban enseñarme sin éxito).

-¡N-no, nunca haría algo así...!

-Vaya, vaya... ¿qué es tanto escándalo? -dijo otra persona, entrando en la sala... tuve un escalofrío sólo con oír su voz. Pese a que sólo lo había visto una vez antes, no me caía nada bien, mejor dicho, tenía que controlar mis piernas para que no temblasen y mi reiatsu para que no se desestabilizase.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta donde estábamos nosotros, seguido de su teniente, su hija, Nemu.

-Kurotsuchi-taijô... -susurró asustadizo el chico.

-Rin, deja de molestar a Kuchiki. -intervino Akon- Kurotsuchi-taijô, discúlpelos, sólo hablaban un poco alto.

-No me parecía que fuera eso. Es molesto. Hacéis ruido. Y tú. -dijo, señalándome- Me estoy hartando de que vengas aquí y hagas lo que te da la gana.

-Pe-pero... pero Otosama dijo que como era noble podía, y...

-¿Y...?

-Siento mucho haberle molestado...

Entrecerró los ojos.

-Kurotsuchi-taijô. -me apresuré a añadir, reprimiendo el escalofrío que me creó su mirada. Pese a mi miedo, no aparté la mirada.

-Como pago por dejarte estar aquí, quiero que me des "algo".

-¿"Algo"? -pregunté.

-Quiero un cabello tuyo. -volvió a entrecerrar los ojos. Esa vez tragué saliva, un poco encogida, aunque me había quitado un peso de encima. En el mes y pico que llevaba en el Seireitei, había oído de todo sobre ese hombre, y ninguno de los rumores eran cosas buenas, precisamente.

-¿Para qué lo quieres... Kurotsuchi-taijô? -pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Por si acaso. -se limitó a decir, y salió de la habitación.

Me quedé mirando como su teniente, Nemu, se me acercaba y extendía su mano, como si esperase que le diera algo.

* * *

-¿¡Te lo puedes creer!? -grité- ¡He tenido que darle cabellos míos para que me dejasen estar ahí! -exclamé indignada.

-Ariadna-sama, Kurotsuchi-taijô tendría sus razones... -susurró uno de los súbditos.

-¡Silencio! ¡No quiero que me consoléis! ¡Quiero que alguien me escuche!

-Todos la escuchamos siempre, Ariadna-sama.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no entiendo porqué ese científico loco quería un pelo mío! ¡Por mucho que sea un pelo, es mío!

-Le está dando vueltas a lo mismo...

-¡Calla! Ese científico loco quería un pelo mío por alguna razón... ¿tal vez para analizarlo...? ¿Para algún experimento raro...? ¿Para qué lo querrá...? -iba preguntándome, dando vueltas nerviosa. No me gustaba ese hombre. Cuando me miraba me daba la sensación de que quería analizar cada parte de mi cuerpo y mente, y, peor aún, hacer experimentos conmigo, dise... disec... ¿dise qué? ni siquiera conseguía acordarme de la palabra esa.

Miré a mis súbditos, mis sirvientes. Tenían la vista en el suelo, y parecían algo nerviosos. Claro, estaba faltando el respeto a un capitán, y de forma bastante grave.

-Oid, vosotros. -dije- No le contaréis a nadie lo que he dicho. Ni a Otosama. Si le pidiera ayuda por algo como esto diría cosas como que el honor de nuestra familia está en juego y no quiero que se preocupe por mí.

-Por supuesto, Ariadna-sama. -dijeron al unisono.

* * *

-Científico loco, ¿eh? -dijo de mal humor, mirando a la pantalla, mientras pulsaba uno de los incontables botones que tenía delante.

-Mayuri-sama-

-¡Calla, imbécil! -le gritó- ¿Quieres que te despedace?

-No, Mayuri-sama.

* * *

Bostecé mientras me tapaba la cara con el sombrero. Veía pasar las nubes, pero el sol me molestaba y con eso no podía dormir. Puse las manos detrás de la cabeza y crucé una pierna encima de la otra, y así me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado últimamente.

Yama-jii había dado permiso para que Ariadna-chan viviera con su padre biológico, Byakuya-kun. ¿Quién sería la madre? Ni siquiera sabíamos que tuviera una hija, y resulta que había tenido una relación con alguien, supongo que había superado ya la muerte de su esposa, Hisana-chan.

-¡Kyoraku-taijô!

Levanté un poco el sombrero, y miré despreocupado como mi teniente, mi guapísima Nanao-chan, se acercaba.

-Ah, Nanao-chan. -dije- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Kuchiki lo está buscando.

-¿Kuchiki? -repetí- ¿Cuál de ellos? -pregunté.

-Kuchiki Ariadna.

-Ah, Ariadna-chan. ¿Te ha dicho qué quiere?

-Dice que quiere preguntarle algo, taijô.

-Uhm... ya veo... dile que estoy aquí.

-No creo que a Kuchiki-taijô le guste saber que insta a su hija a subir al tejado de los edificios.

-Tienes razón. -me reí, mientras me levantaba perezosamente- Al final no he podido echar una cabezadita... -me quejé por lo bajo.

-¿Ha dicho algo?

-No, no. -negué, mientras bajaba en la dirección en la que sentí a la niña.

En verla vi que no estaba de buen humor. Parecía nerviosa (cosa medianamente normal) pero también alterada por algo... tal vez sería eso que la ponía nerviosa.

-Hola, Kyoraku... -saludó- Oye, ¿sabes qué se puede averiguar con un cabello?

-¿Con un cabello? -pregunté sorprendido- ¿Por qué?

-Sólo curiosidad. -respondió, pero sabía que escondía algo.

-Pues... con un cabello se pueden saber muchas cosas... el ADN por ejemplo.

-¿El ADN? -preguntó con una expresión de desconcierto, muy graciosa.

Reí por lo bajo e hizo un pequeño puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

-No te burles, seguro que te lo has inventado. -dijo, un poco enfadada.

-No te enfades, Ariadna-chan, no me lo he inventado. -dije, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con una mano sobre su cabeza- El ADN es eso que nos hace únicos, cada uno tiene uno diferente, pero la gente que tiene relación de sangre tiene parte de ADN igual. -vi que no me estaba entendiendo, así que añadí- Por ejemplo, si Byakuya-kun es tu padre, tú tienes parte de ADN de tu padre.

-Entiendo... -dijo, y añadió- Pero sigo sin entender para qué quería "él" mi cabello...

-¿"Él"? -pregunté- ¿Le has dado un cabello tuyo a alguien?

-No, no te preocupes, no era nada. ¡Gracias, Kyoraku! -se despidió, yéndose corriendo, sin dejarme preguntar nada más.

-Bueno, ahora que ya parece más tranquila, puedo ir a tomarme mi siesta...

-Kyoraku-taijô.

-¡Quiero decir a trabajar para luego hacer fiesta! -añadí, rápidamente. Nanao-chan no me iba a dejar dormir...

* * *

-Me pregunto cómo será Papá Noel... -la oí susurrar, mientras andaba pensativa, con la mirada perdida.

-Si vas así te vas a chocar contra alguien... -le dije, suspirando un poco.

Se giró buscándome. No pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ah, ¡el capitán de la silla! -exclamó riendo- ¡Hola!

-Soy Aizen Sôsuke... -le recordé- Y no es una silla, es un cinco. -le hice una sonrisa afable, sabiendo perfectamente que con ellas llegaba fácilmente a las personas.

-Pues... ¡el capitán de las gafas! -exclamó, graciosa. Solté una carcajada y me acerqué a ella.

-He oído que hablabas de Papá Noel, ¿ya le has escrito tu carta? -le pregunté.

-No, aún no sé qué quiero, ¡hay tantas cosas! Quiero muñecas, peluches, dulces, juguetes... Pero no sé si Otosama me dejaría tenerlos...

-Tratándose de su hija seguro que te deja cualquier cosa. -le respondí, siguiéndola, ya que ella no había parado de caminar- ¿Y ahora dónde vas? -le pregunté.

-Pues... pues no lo sé... tengo ganas de salir al Rukongai a ver si encuentro a Ryuuji e intento saber por qué se enfadó conmigo al saber que era noble... pero... me da miedo que se enfade más, o que me vuelva a atacar un Hollow...

-¿Quieres que venga contigo? -me ofrecí- Justamente iba hacia la zona 1 del Rukongai, a tomar algo. -mentí, aunque sé que no lo notó.

Me miró esperanzada.

-¿Sí? ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias, Aizen-taijô!

Me gustó que me tuviera un mínimo respeto, eso significaba que, de mayor, sería disciplinada... y tenía un reiatsu fuera de lo común, me preguntaba quién sería su madre, aunque al parecer ni ella misma lo sabía. Tal vez en el Rukongai pueda descubrir algo.

* * *

Después de nuestra anterior discusión, estaba hundido. Y los demás lo notaron, y sabían por qué. En cierta manera, muy en el fondo, sabía que todos sentíamos habernos portado así con ella. Pero ahora ya no se podía arreglar, no sería lo mismo. Había sobrepasado una línia que no tenía que pasar, y había roto mi vínculo con ella... justo cuando estaba pensando en eso, la vi:

-Señora, ¿Ha visto a Ryuuji? -oí que preguntaba a la señora del puesto.

-No, lo siento pequeña. Hace más de una semana que no viene por aquí.

Y era verdad, hacía días que no me dejaba ver por nadie que no fuera del grupo. No quería que vieran que estaba ahí, por si ella volvía. Entonces me fijé en que iba acompañada, de un capitán.

Me hirvió la sangre. ¿¡Me buscaba junto a un Shinigami!? ¡Era el colmo! Estuve a punto de salir y gritarle de todo, pero supongo que o fueron mis compañeros que me cogieron antes de que saliera o fue el capitán al mirarme lo que hizo que parara en seco.

* * *

-Ariadna, parece que no está por aquí. ¿Por qué no te tomas algo mientras yo voy un segundo a hablar con un viejo amigo que vive por la zona? Luego vendré a buscarte. -dije, agachándome un poco hacia ella.

-Sí, Aizen-taijô. Gracias por acompañarme, supongo que Ryuuji ya debe de haberse ido de aquí hacia otra zona... -dijo apenada.

Le hice una pequeña sonrisa afable y me retiré, hacia el callejón donde había visto al niño observarnos desde lejos. Él vio que me acercaba y, con un pequeño gesto de cabeza, me indicó que le siguiera. Ese niño iba a ser poderoso también si se hiciera Shinigami, tenía un buen reiatsu.

* * *

Cuando consideré que ya nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente, paré en seco y me giré.

-Así que tú eres Ryuuji. -dijo él. Hice un gesto a mis compañeros y se fueron.

-Sí. -respondí, un poco tímido. No me gustaba hablar con desconocidos, y aún menos si son capitanes.

-Ariadna está bastante bien. -dijo, parecía que de alguna manera quería tranquilizarme- Se preocupa un poco por ti, pero lo está superando.

-¿Y qué? -disimulé- No me importa esa hija de nobles.

-Sólo su padre es noble. Su madre, que se sepa, es de aquí, del Rukongai.

-¿Y? -volví a preguntar. Me sentí un poco violento. No me gustaba hablar de ella.

-Tal vez deberías volver a ser su amigo.

-Ni hablar, no quiero tener nada que ver con esos nobles adinerados. -hice un gesto de asco con la mano.

-¿Y si eres su amigo sin que ella lo sepa? -me preguntó. Parecía estarse divirtiendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Le han hablado sobre la Navidad y Papá Noel. ¿Y si te disfrazas de Papá Noel para ella? Ella no sabrá nunca que eres tú, y se ha creído el cuento como si fuera verdad.

-No me parece mala idea... -se me escapó- ¡No, qué va! ¡Es una malísima idea! -negué, gritando un poco- ¿¡Y si descubren que soy yo, qué!?

-No tienen por qué hacerlo si actúas bien. Sólo tienes que ir disfrazado, entrar en su casa de noche, dejarle los regalos que te daremos e irte luego. Incluso tendrás oportunidad de verla durmiendo. -añadió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Enrojecí.

-Pues muy bien, lo haré... pero... prométeme que ella no sabrá nada.

* * *

Ese niño era muy ingenuo en ese tiempo... sonreí otra vez y le aseguré que Ariadna no se enteraría nunca, a no ser que él mismo, algún día, se lo contase.

Sumido en mis pensamientos, dejé de mirar al techo cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta.

-Aizen-taijô, se ha convocado una reunión... Ah, eso es de hace unos años... -dijo el chico, entrando.

Le sonreí. Era un traje rojo, con un sombrero rojo también, con una borla blanca.

-Sí, de cuando te disfrazaste de Papá Noel para Ariadna... -le sonreí- Has crecido mucho desde entonces, Ryuuji.

-Fueron unos días muy problemáticos, iba de un lado al otro recogiendo los regalos para ella, y luego, al cargarlos a su habitación, los guardias casi me matan. -se rió divertido.

-No me negarás ahora que fue muy divertido. -le recordé- Fue por ese tiempo cuando nos conocimos, ¿no?

-Sí, Aizen-taijô... pero igualmente me sigue pareciendo muy lejano. Es como si eso hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo.

Sonreí, mientras por dentro me reía... fue esa vez cuando vi que este chico era fácil de manipular, si le ponías a la persona más importante para él delante... hacía todo lo que tú querías y más aún. En cuanto Kuchiki Rukia sea ejecutada, me lo llevaré conmigo, al igual que Gin y Tôsen... Esos dos también son fáciles de manipular. Me pregunto qué harán Kurosaki Ichigo e Kuchiki Ariadna ante eso.

* * *

**Autor:**

Bueno... ¿Qué puedo decir? Dije "especial navideño", pero llega un mes tarde... en serio en el anterior dije algo de que me estaba quedando en blanco, y, realmente, durante las fiestas así me quedé ^^U

Ya empezáis a ver el maligno plan de Aizen, con su manipuladora mente... me encanta hacer personajes crueles, es más divertido que hacerlos todos buenos y como angelitos xD Lo malo es que si hago personajes malos en los sims, terminan en la cárcel (me pasó ayer xD), y si los hago buenos es demasiado rollo, y si los hago tontos pierdo la paciencia... ^^U Ya lo véis, siempre es mejor tener personajes mínimamente equilibrados... como Aizen con sus pensamientos malignos y sus sonrisas afables. O como Kurotsuchi con su inteligencia y su crueldad... (aunque creo que él lo que tiene es que directamente está loco -.-' aunque mejor que no me oiga, no quiero morir joven :P)

Ya tengo a medio escribir el siguiente, espero no tardar tanto como con este... bueno... eso creo. Colgaré uno cada dos semanas, y los más largos o los que me den más trabajo serán una vez al mes, de esta forma podré dedicarme también a estudiar, ya que la semana que viene tengo dos exámenes que me tienen muerta xD... historia no es lo mío. Ojalá fuera historia de Bleach, entonces aprobaría todo... jajaja (el sueño de cualquier amante de Bleach xD)

Prometo no tardar tanto con el siguiente ^^ Ja nee!


	13. Demasiadas vueltas para un día

**Chapter 12: Demasiadas vueltas para un día, ¿Ryuuji mensajero?**

Salí de mi embobamiento cuando vi unos fuegos artificiales cerca. Me incorporé y me quedé mirando en dirección a los gritos... al concentrarme pude sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo-kun, de Ganju y Hanatarô... ¿Qué hacía Hanatarô-san con ellos? Ya se las apañaban. No sabía qué hacer. También sentía a Inoue-san e Ishida-kun, pero ellos iban evitando las batallas e incluso los vi de lejos que se habían camuflado entre los Shinigami poniéndose un traje. Me preocupó sentir a Kurotsuchi Mayuri cerca de ellos, pero no parecía que los atacase... Ishida-kun es fuerte, se las apañaría. Y Sado-kun estará bien...

-¡Agh! ¿¡Dónde se supone que tengo que ir!? -me quejé.

-Podrías empezar por perseguir a los Ryoka. -dijo una voz debajo de mí.

Salté del muro y puse mala cara al Shinigami.

-Mira, YO no tengo por qué seguirlos porque sé exactamente dónde están. Y alguien como yo no...

-Niñata, déjate de tonterías. Eres Shinigami, ¿no? ¡Pues a trabajar! -me cortó el Shinigami, de forma maleducada.

-¿Niñata...? -me enfadé- ¿¡Niñata!? ¡Por mi honor no puedo permitir tal ofensa a mi persona! ¡Retíralo ahora mismo, plebeyo!

Se enfadó él también.

-¿¡Tu honor!? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Sonreí. Ya había ganado la discusión.

-Kuchiki Ariadna, futura cabeza de familia número 29 de la familia Kuchiki. -dije altiva- Y ahora discúlpate, plebeyo.

Se quedó parado mientras yo sonreía con suficiencia. Ser de una familia noble tiene sus ventajas.

-Y ahora, cuéntame, ¿dónde han llevado a Kuchiki Rukia?

-Al Santuario de la Penitencia. -contestó.

Me quedé helada. 14 días en el Santuario de la Penitencia y luego su ejecución. ¿Cuántos días llevaba allí?

-¿De qué escuadrón eres? -le pregunté.

-Del décimo.

-Bien. Hazme de guardaespaldas hasta el cuarto escuadrón.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú hazlo y punto.

Ya que no podía luchar contra los Ryoka ya que eran mis amigos, iba a, simplemente, ayudar a curar a heridos.

* * *

¡Qué monada! ¡Esa Shinigami de ahí es taaaaan mona...! La miré babeando. ¿Cómo podían existir unos pechos tan grandes? Rivalizaban con los de la teniente Matsumoto.

-Ishida-kun, ese chico nos está siguiendo... -oí que le decía la chica al Shinigami que no se separaba de ella... llevaba gafas y parecía un poco repelente.

-No te preocupes, Inoue-san. Oye, ¿por qué nos sigues todo el rato? -me preguntó, girándose de mal humor.

Los miré. No sabía qué decir.

-Pues... se podría decir que ando un poco perdido. Soy nuevo, como vosotros. -respondí, aunque sabía perfectamente quiénes eran... no me habría dado cuenta a no ser por sus nombres.

-Ah, encantada, ¿cómo te llamas? -preguntó la chica.

-Kusatsu... Kusatsu Ryûji. -me presenté.

-Yo soy Inoue Orihime. -dijo con entusiasmo la chica.

-Ishida Uryû. -respondió con voz seria él.

-Venid por aquí. -les guié, alejándolos del resto. Tenía que hablar con ellos lejos de los otros para que no me oyeran.

Me siguieron, demasiado confiados, pensé. Llegamos a un callejón sin salida.

-Agh, esto es un maldito laberinto. -me quejé, y entonces miré que no hubieran Shinigami cerca- Sois Ryoka, ¿no? -añadí.

Se pusieron en guardia.

-Esperad, esperad. -los paré- Soy un amigo de Ariadna-chan, os he buscado para ayudaros... o eso creo. Lo que pasa es que no esperaba perderme...

-¿De Ariadna-san? -preguntó Orihime-chan.

-Sí. Os he reconocido por los nombres. No os conviene poneros a luchar ahora, o vuestra tapadera se irá abajo. Lo mejor es hacer ver que vamos juntos... si va un Shinigami de verdad con vosotros no os descubrirán.

-¿Cómo sabemos que nos podemos fiar de ti? -preguntó Ishida.

-Hombre... -suspiré- Supongo que tendréis que confiar, ya que no tengo ninguna prueba en concreto... -me encogí de hombros- Tú eres un Quincy, tienes grandes habilidades con la costura y eres de los mejores en clase... y tú -me giré a la chica- tú... pues eso, -me estaba quedando sin palabras, intentaba recordar lo que me había contado Ariadna-san- Haces mezclas raras con la comida que además saben bien, tienes una imaginación desbordante, tu fuente de poder son esas orquillas para el pelo y... y... agh, ¿qué más me dijo? Ah, sí. Llamas Kurosaki-kun al chico pelo naranja... ¿Correcto? ¿Me creéis ahora?

-Yo le creo, Ishida-kun. -dijo Orihime.

-Qué le vamos a hacer. Supongo que si sabes tanto de nosotros será porque te lo habrá contado Kuchiki...

-Exacto. -sonreí con entusiasmo- ¿Sabéis lo que es el Santuario de la Penitencia? -pregunté, dispuesto a contarles dónde estaba Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

**Un rato antes..**.

-Esto... Zaraki-taijô... creo que este ya es el callejón sin salida número veinte que nos encontramos... -dije, de manera suave, intentando no enfadar a nuestra guía.

-¡Ah, está cerca! Pero no es por aquí... ¡porque esto es un callejón sin salida! -dijo la niña- Antes deberíamos haber girado a la derecha, ¿no crees?

-¡Tú dijiste que era por aquí! -se medio enfadó el capitán.

-¿¡Qué!? Ken-chan, no está bien echar la culpa de tus errores a los demás. Está cerca, ¿no? Venga, es por aquí. -añadió señalando al cielo.

Zaraki-taijô rompió el muro tranquilamente

-Es por aquí, ¿no?

-¡Sí!

Hacía unos instantes que habíamos visto fuegos artificiales (¿quién podría ser tan idiota?) que a la teniente le gustaron y dijo que el camino correcto era por ahí... ni uno ni el otro tenían un buen sentido de la orientación, según estaba viendo. Ni de la orientación, ni en sentir reiatsu.

Suspiré mientras los seguía. Tenía que vigilar que no se encontrase con ningún Ryoka, aunque no sabía que haría si encontrase al más fuerte... claramente, querría luchar contra él y se armaría una buena.

* * *

Me subí al muro aburrido. En ese momento sólo quería ver algo interesante, y lo encontré. Ya decía yo que sentía muchos reiatsus juntos en una sola zona... Un montón de Shinigami del undécimo escuadrón (lo sé por sus pintas) tenían rodeados a dos chicos, un Shinigami de pelo naranja y otro un poco más bajito que él con ropa diferente.

-¡Eso fue peligroso, estúpido! -le gritó el más bajo el pelo naranja- ¡Lanzar tu espada en todas dirección de repente! ¿¡Eres tonto!?

-¿Qué? ¡Te dije que te agacharas, ¿no?!

-¡La lanzaste demasiado rápido después de avisarme! ¡Tu sentido del tiempo es demasiado rápido!

-¡No, no es así! ¡Reacciona más rápido!

-¿¡Cómo voy a hacerlo burro!?

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que cada vez los rodeaban más.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? -dijo el más bajo- Eso último funcionó debido al factor sorpresa... Pero estos no parecen del tipo de los que se retiran amablemente sólo porque les muestras algo de poder.

Y yo, estaba ahí, mirándolo todo a menos de dos metros de ellos y ni me veían. Intentaba no partirme de risa, ¡menuda discusión más tonta! Y entonces vi a un chico con peinado "normal" que se acercó andando, tropezó y a empujones (sin querer) terminó delante de los Ryoka.

-Au... eso fue cruel... -susurró, mientras se levantaba un poco.

-Ichigo, acabo de pensar en una forma sencilla de sacarnos de aquí. -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el chico más bajo.

-Qué coincidencia. -dijo el pelo naranja, Ichigo- Yo también.

-¿Eh? Acabas de decir "sacarnos de aquí..." Esto, no será que... -decía el chico- vosotros dos no sois esos Ryoka... ¿o sí?

De repente lo cogieron.

-¡Oid, idiotas! ¡Apartaos! -gritó el más bajo.

-¡Si apreciais la vida de vuestro compañero!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo sabía!

* * *

Zaraki-taijô seguía corriendo.

-¿¡Todavía no llegamos, Yachiru!? ¿¡De verdad es por aquí!?

-¡De verdad, de verdad! ¡Estoy segura de que es por aquí! Seguramente.

-¿¡Seguramente!? ¿¡Has dicho "seguramente"!?

-Jo, qué molesto. ¡Bueno, entonces por ahí!

-¿¡Bueno!? ¿¡Ahora has dicho "bueno"!?

-¿Por qué todo lo que haces es quejarte? ¡Entonces decide por ti mismo! ¡Yo me rindo!

Zaraki-taijô suspiró mientras giraba por donde ella le había dicho.

-¿Por aquí verdad?

-Sí, sí, por aquí.

-Estás segura, ¿verdad? ¿¡Estás segura, verdad!?

En ese momento tuve que reprimir unas carcajadas. Si hubiera seguido recto, se hubiera encontrado con dos Ryoka...

* * *

-¡Noooo, dejadme ir! Dejad...

Se callaron los tres al ver las caras de los del undécimo escuadrón mientras yo suspiraba con una mano en la cara. Parecía que esos Ryoka no sabían nada sobre cómo funciona el Seireitei...

-Que atmósfera más extraña... -susurró el del traje verde, el bajo.

-Tal vez no nos han oído. ¿Quieres intentar de nuevo?

-¿Ah? Sí, sí. ¡Oíd, idiotas, apartaos...!

-¡Si apreciáis la vida de vuestro compañero...! Venga... -añadió, mientras le hacía un gesto al chico que estaba de rehén.

-Uh, oh, sí. ¡Aaaahhh...!

Realmente se me escapó una carcajada.

-¿Qué diablos...?

-¿Estáis haciendo...?

-¿Qué hacemos...? Pues, bueno, como un... ¿un rehén...?

-¿Parece como si él y nosotros somos compañeros?

-¿No lo sois? -preguntó susurrando Ichigo.

-Yo estoy en el cuarto escuadrón. Esos hombres son el onceavo. -dijo el chico que cogían.

-¿Son diferentes?

En ese momento, directamente me dejé caer del muro hacia atrás y aprovechando que no me veían, me morí de risa ahí mismo... ¿quién podía ser taaan tonto de infiltrarse en un lugar sin tener información de él?

-Es por eso, que nosotros los del undécimo escuadrón... ¡Los odiamos! ¡Mátalo si quieres! -gritaron al otro lado del muro, entendiendo que le habían explicado al chico todo eso de que los del cuarto escuadrón no valen para nada- ¡Para ser honestos, para nosotros son dos pájaros de un tiro!

Y entonces se lanzaron a ellos todos los Shinigami.

Como estaba escuchando, no me había dado cuenta. Había otro Ryoka a mi lado. Me di cuenta de su existencia cuando rompió el muro con una explosión.

Un Ryoka muy alto se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que habían huido los tres chicos. Era de piel morena. Me escondí detrás del muro para ver cómo hacía papilla a los del undécimo escuadrón.

-¡Eres muy fuerte! -dije con admiración.

Sólo se giró y se me quedó mirando.

-Eres un Ryoka, ¿no? Ariadna-chan me ha hablado de la gente que conoció en el mundo humano... ¿cómo te llamas?

-Sado Yasutora.

-Ah, Sado-kun. -dije acordándome de él- Sí, me habló también de ti, tienes quince años, eres muy callado, alto, Ichigo te llama Chado, ¿no?

-¿De qué conoces a Kuchiki?

-La conozco desde que llevaba pañales. -le expliqué- Kusatsu Ryûji. Un placer. Habéis venido a salvar a Rukia-san, ¿verdad? -pregunté.

Hizo que sí con la cabeza.

-Sé dónde está.

* * *

-Muy bien, puedes ayudar todo lo que quieras. -accedió- Pero luego no me vengas con que no te gusta la sangre. -añadió, y se fue con una pequeña sonrisa.

Suspiré. Unohana-taijô me daba escalofríos.

Un buen rato después oí una explosión. Fui corriendo a ver qué era.

El reiatsu que sentí mientras me acercaba me heló la sangre. Entre Unohana y "él", no sabía quién me daba más miedo. Al llegar al lugar, vi que sólo había un pequeño agujero en la pared.

"Él" se rió.

-¿Estás seguro que no te sientes bien como para decirlo? ¿Eh, Madarame Ikkaku-kun? ¿Por qué no dices nada?

-¡Deténgase por favor, Jû-ni-bantai taijô-sama! -le pidió una enfermera (capitán del doceavo escuadrón)- Actos hostiles de este tipo están estrictamente prohibidos dentro de la estac...

-¡Silencio! -gritó, mientras lanzaba una bola de energía que hizo otro agujero en la pared, a milímetros de la pobre chica.

-Mayuri-sama. -dijo la mujer que estaba con él.

-También me estás molestando, Nemu. Sólo cállate. ¿Quieres que te vuelva a despedazar?

-Sí, señor. Mis disculpas.

-¡Ya basta! -grité, enfadada, llegando al lugar.

-Tú también eres molesta, Kuchiki Ariadna.

-Ah, yo soy molesta pero los otros te molestan. -me quejé, sulfurada- ¿Por qué no dejas de amenazar a la gente de una vez?

-Le estás faltando el respeto a un capitán, niña. -dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Qué pena, que esta niña sea de una familia noble. Tengo "poder" y suficiente valentía como para contestarle a un capitán, sí.

-Pierdo el tiempo discutiendo contigo.

-Mi tiempo es más valioso que el tuyo, pero yo, al contrario que tú, lo uso para evitar desgracias.

-¿En serio? Estoy seguro de que no quieres que le cuente a tu padre dónde estuviste realmente esos días en el mundo humano, ¿verdad? -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Me quedé helada. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa triunfante (sin quitar esa parte maliciosa que le caracteriza) y una vez más tuve que reprimir mis ganas de salir corriendo de allí. No me gustaba nada la forma en que me miraba, como si se muriera de ganas de diseccionarme (sabía que lo había hecho con otros).

-No hay nada que decir. -dijo Ikkaku-san, desde la cama, mirando fijamente al techo (salvada, pensé)- No sé nada. Ni el objetivo de los Ryoka ni el lugar al que se dirigen... nada.

-¿Entonces qué? Peleaste con el Ryoka, sólo fuiste vencido y vuelves sin ninguna información, ¿es eso?

-Exactamente. -cada vez Kurotsuchi parecía más enfadado- De hecho no vi ni el rostro ni escuché la voz del enemigo. Así que no hay nada en absoluto que pueda decirte.

-Muy bien. ¡Entonces recibirás un castigo apropiado por tu falla! -gritó, alzando su mano.

Cerré los ojos aterrada. Sabía que iba a matarlo. Lo sabía.

Esperé un instante, no hubo ningún sonido de carne troceándose ni nada parecido.

-Ésta es una sorpresa. -abrí los ojos- ¿Desde cuándo tienes la autoridad para juzgar hombres de otros escuadrones, Kurotsuchi?

Un poco más y doy saltos de alegría. Suspiré aliviada. Zaraki Kenpachi había llegado.

-Zaraki... -susurró de muy mal humor, pero entonces simplemente soltó su mano- Hmph. Ya que el capitán está aquí no hay nada que hacer. No hay razón para desviarme de mi camino e interrogarlo. Nos iremos por ahora. Vayámonos Nemu. No pierdas el tiempo, tonta.

-Sí. -dijo ella, mientras hacía un pequeño gesto de despedida con la cabeza.

Kurotsuchi se me quedó mirando, en medio del pasadizo.

-Espero que no haya más pérdidas de respeto por tu parte o hablaré con tu padre. -me amenazó, antes de irse.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras se alejaba, y me aseguré de que no me viera... le saqué la lengua.

-¡Te he visto! -dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Di un bote increíble. Alguien me tapó los ojos.

-¿Quién soy? -preguntó con voz divertida.

-¿Katherin...? -pregunté.

-Jo, lo has adivinado a la primera.

-Si no conociera tu voz sería burra. -dije, suspirando- Ni se te ocurra ir a contarle a nadie lo que has visto que hacía.

-Claro que no, tonta. -sonrió- ¿Somos amigas, no? Será otro secreto. -guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Suspiré, otra vez subido al muro. Ya había contado a Orihime-chan, al cuatro-ojos y al tipo alto y grande dónde estaba el Santuario de la Penitencia y, realmente, no tenía nada que hacer.

Vi andar malhumorado a Kurotsuchi-taijô, seguido de su teniente.

-¡Esa niña un día de estos me las pagará! -decía. Pude adivinar a qué niña se refería al fijarme de dónde venía. Del cuarto escuadrón, donde se podían notar los reiatsu de Kate-chan y Ari-chan. Seguro que Ari-chan le había vuelto a faltar el respeto, si es que no la entiendo. Un día me contó que le tenía miedo, ¿entonces por qué lo provoca? Me escondí cuando pasaron, no fuera que lo pagara conmigo (sabe que me llevo bien con ella) y entonces decidí ir a ver cómo les iba a las chicas. No me preocupó en absoluto que también estuviera Zaraki-taijô, ya que no había dado muestras de querer luchar contra mí (por suerte).

* * *

-Taijô... -dijo Ikkaku.

-Hey, realmente te han destrozado. -dijo Zaraki.

-¿Vino sólo a verme?

-No, no es así. Sólo nos perdimos. -intervino una vocecilla, saliendo de la espalda de Zaraki.

-¿También estaba aquí, teniente? -se sorprendió el calvo.

-Fue una extraña coincidencia que viniéramos aquí pero estábamos preocupados. -siguió Yachiru- ¿Estás bien, tsururin?

Me tapé la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Tsururin significa calvo.

-¡Te dije que dejases de llamarme así, mocosa!

-Entonces, ¿tsurutsururin?

-¡Que te estoy escuchando!

-¡Tsurutsurutsururin!

-Lo escuché. Dijeron que perdiste. -intervino Zaraki.

-Lo siento mucho. -se puso serio Ikkaku- Regresé incluso sabiendo que es una vergüenza sobrevivir a una derrota.

-¿Es fuerte?

-Lo es. -afirmó Ikkaku- Aparentemente parece un Shinigami. Shihakushô, pelo corto y naranja, Una espada de poca empuñadura tan alta como él. Se dirige al Santuario de la Penitencia, celda cuatro.

-¿Esa prisionera en la fila de la muerte?

-Le describí tu apariencia y le dije que tuviera cuidado. Si él recuerda mis palabras... -enterré la cara entre las manos, sin que me vieran- ...donde quiera que lo encuentre,s, deberías disfrutar de una buena pelea. Es fuerte y es probable que su fuerza se siga desarrollando. Cuando te encuentre, es casi seguro que será más fuerte.-

Zaraki rió, con una sonrisa que no me gustó nada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Kurosaki Ichigo.

Katherin me llevó fuera de la sala antes de que me diera un ataque de nervios. No debieron de darse cuenta de que habíamos salido.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada... Ichigo-kun va a morir... -me lamenté, al borde del llanto.

-Tranquila. Si ha podido vencer a Madarame-sanseki, es que es más fuerte de lo que me has contado... o se hace más fuerte con cada batalla. Podría tener alguna posibilidad, ya que a Zaraki-taijô le encanta disfrutar de las batallas. -intentó consolarme Katherin.

-Pero eso significa que quedaría más herido aún, ¿no?

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es volver a casa el resto del día.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamé confundida- ¡Pero...!

-No. -me tapó la boca- No estás en condiciones de ayudar aquí, y si te pones a llorar si dicen algo de los ryoka te descubrirás.

-Pero...

-Si no quieres ir a casa, puedes ir con Ukitake. He oído que está enfermo... otra vez.

Accedí a eso. Katherin volvió a dentro con su capitán y entendí que miraría de salvar la vida de Ichigo-kun si se encontraban.

* * *

Choqué contra alguien al salir del escuadrón. Controlé las lágrimas como pude y miré hacia delante.

-Ariadna, ¿qué...? -preguntó, antes de que me echase a llorar abrazada a él.

-Ryuuji, Ryuuji, Zaraki va a matar a Ichigo-kun... -susurraba, mientras él me llevaba a un lugar más tranquilo.

* * *

**Un buen rato más tarde...**

Corríamos por un tejado cuando de repente Zaraki-taijô se paró. Me detuve a su lado.

-Ha empezado, ¿eh? Su oponente es Abarai. -dijo, de repente- Derrotó a un sanseki. Si no derrota al menos a un teniente, no será un oponente divertido para mí.

-Ken-chan, ¿cómo puedes saber que están peleando desde tan lejos habiendo incluso otros reiatsu peleando? -preguntó Kusajishi-fukutaijô.

-Porque soy fuerte.

-Hum... ¡es raro!

¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! -pensé, pero no dije nada. Seguimos corriendo en la misma dirección.

* * *

-Se está poniendo el sol... -susurró, aún acariciándome el pelo- Mira qué bonito paisaje.

-¿Pero qué dices? Estamos dentro del Seireitei, no puede haber ningún paisaje de los que a mí me gustan.

-El cielo.

Le hice caso y miré. Estaba naranja... a lo lejos notaba dos reiatsu que luchaban, los de Ichigo-kun y Abarai Renji. Los dos se sentían muy débiles, llevaban un buen rato luchando. Por fin había terminado la lucha, pero no sabía quién había ganado. Al menos no había luchado contra Zaraki aún...

* * *

Nota de la autora:

¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡Honto ni sumimasen!

Tal como dije en algún capítulo anterior, me estaba quedando en blanco y verdaderamente así me quedé... sé que han sido tres meses y me disculpo por ello, he tenido bastantes problemas tanto en el instituto como con mis padres y amigos... luego estuve ocupada haciendo galletas en San Valentín... (que salieron bien xD) y este último mes he tenido un montón de exámenes difíciles...

Sé que esto para muchos serán sólo escusas, que si es lo normal, que es el día a día de un estudiante y tal. Pero para mí es diferente, ya que estoy en 4rto de ESO y quiero sacar notas muy altas... en inglés al menos lo hago _

Ya tengo pensado lo que sucederá a continuación, ¡el próximo vendrá muy pronto!

PD: Estoy trabajando también en otro fanfic de Bleach y en uno de Naruto... ambos los subiré pronto ^^

PD2: Hoy estoy muy de la broma, os aviso... ^^U

PD3: ¡Seguro que sólo por el avance sabéis qué ocurre en el siguiente!

**Avance del siguiente capítulo:**

-¡Aizen-taijô! ¡Aizen-taijô!

**Fin del avance.**

_Era broma._

_No os lo habréis creído, ¿verdad? Tenía que hacer esta broma, cada vez que veo un amigo con el que vi ese capítulo, si sale el tema me pongo a imitar a (censurado por spoiler del siguiente capítulo) gritando... y me dice: ¿Pero qué haces loca? y yo sigo con mi "¡Aizen-taijô, Aizen-taijô!" con voz de falsete... creo que los vecinos deben estar hartos de mí._

**Real avance del siguiente capítulo:**

-¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¡Tu capitán ha muerto, Kusatsu! -exclamó.

-Lo siento mucho, taijô. Estaba acompañando a Ariadna a un lugar más seguro cuando oímos el grito de Hinamori-fukutaijô...

-En todo caso, lleva a Hinamori al escuadrón y luego vuelve a buscar a los Ryoka.

-Sí, señor.

**Fin real del avance del siguiente capítulo.**

**TO BE CONTINUED xDD**


	14. Tragedia al amanecer Ichigo VS Kenpachi

**Chapter 13: Tragedia al amanecer. Kurosaki Ichigo VS Zaraki Kenpachi.**

-No tengo ganas de ir a casa de Ukitake... -se quejó, esta vez mirando las estrellas- Pero tampoco quiero ir a casa...

-¿Entonces? -le pregunté, divertido- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No es que quiera estar contigo... pero no te es molesto seguir estando así, ¿no? -dijo, adoptando actitud tsundere (**Nota de autor:** buscad tsundere en la wikipedia xD).

-Bueno... no me molesta. -respondí con una sonrisa burlona, sin que ella la viera.

* * *

Un grito nos despertó. Habíamos dormido juntos, encima del tejado, cerca del centro del Seireitei.

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? -exclamé, levantándome de golpe e intentando quitarme de la cabeza la expresión dulce de Ryuuji durmiendo.

-No sé... ¡Vamos a mirar! Parecía Hinamori-fukutaijô... -añadió, preocupado. Le lancé una pequeña mirada como diciendo: ¿ya te estás fijando en más chicas...? pero no dije nada.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar no podía creerlo.

¿Por qué justamente "él"?

Aizen-taijô... ¿Por qué mi capitán?

Casi no noté a Kira-kun intentando hacer que reaccionara.

-¡Aizen-taijô! -grité- Aizen-taijô... no puede ser... no... -susurré, acercándome- ¡Aizen-taijô! -volví a gritar, dejándome caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué es todo éste escándalo tan temprano? -dijo una voz despreocupada- Oh, aquí pasó algo grave, ¿eh?

Como en un flashback, oí la voz de Shiro-chan en mi mente:

-Ten cuidado... Ten cuidado con el tercer escuadrón. Especialmente... cuando Aizen sale a caminar solo.

Con el tercer escuadrón.

-¿¡Fuiste tú!? -le grité, desenvainando la espada.

Kira-kun se metió en medio y me paró con la suya.

-Kira-kun... ¿Por qué? -pregunté. Me sentí traicionada.

-Soy el teniente del tercer escuadrón. No importa cuál sea la razón, no permitiré que nadie apunte con una espada al capitán.

Ichimaru hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se giró para irse. Kira-kun volvió a bloquearme, e hizo que no con la cabeza.

-Por favor, sal de en medio, Kira-kun. -le pedí. ¡Ichimaru estaba escapando!

-No puedo hacer eso.

-¡Muévete! ¡Muévete!

-¡Que no!

-¿¡No entiendes que te digo que salgas de en medio!?

-¿¡Y no entiendes que no puedo!?

¡No puedo dejar que escape!

-¡Hajike, Tobiume! -grité, desesperada.

-Liberar tu zanpakutô en un lugar como éste... ¡Qué irresponsable! ¿¡Ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo!? ¡No confundas los asuntos privados con los públicos, Hinamori-fukutaijô!

No hice caso a lo que decía y lancé una bola de fuego a Ichimaru, que se desvió y explotó encima de él.

-Ya veo. -dijo Kira-kun- En ese caso no tengo opción. Te trataré como... mi enemiga. ¡Omote o agero, Wabisuke!

Esta vez fue él el que liberó su zanpakutô y saltó. Me preparé para parar el golpe.

* * *

No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Ariadna y yo llegamos al lugar justo cuando Kira Izuru, teniente del tercer escuadrón, y Hinamori-fukutaijô estaban cruzando espadas. Pude notar como Ariadna se estremecía al ver a esos dos luchando. Ver una lucha como esa no era agradable. Hinamori estaba muy afectada e intentaba atacar a Ichimaru. Por suerte un capitán más tranquilo se puso en medio de ellos dos, serio, parando ambas zanpakutô.

-Que ninguno de los dos mueva un sólo dedo.

-Hitsugaya-kun... -dijo Hinamori-fukutaijô.

-Arrestad a los dos. -siguió, y dijo- ¡Hinamori! ¿¡Es éste el momento de estar peleando entre nosotros!? ¿No debería ser nuestra prioridad bajar a Aizen-taijô de ahí? Haré el reporte para Sô-taijô. Tened estos dos en detención. Llevadlos.

¿Bajar a Aizen-taijô...? Miré en dirección a donde miraba Hitsugaya-taijô.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! -oí abstraído el grito de Ariadna, de reojo vi que empezaba a llorar.

-¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¡Tu capitán ha muerto, Kusatsu! -exclamó, fijándose en nosotros.

-Lo siento mucho, taijô. Estaba acompañando a Ariadna a un lugar más seguro cuando oímos el grito de Hinamori-fukutaijô...

-En todo caso, lleva a Hinamori al escuadrón y luego vuelve a buscar a los Ryoka.

-Sí, señor.

-Kuchiki, tú ven conmigo. -añadió, con lo que, de alguna manera, me sentí celoso. Pero no podía decir nada, era la autoridad de un capitán. Fui junto a Matsumoto-fukutaijô donde Hinamori.

* * *

-Perdón, juu-bantai-taijô-san. -(capítán del décimo escuadrón)- El hacerle perder el tiempo en alguien como yo...

-Ichimaru. Tú... estabas a punto de matar a Hinamori.

Levanté la mirada. Aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pude ver la seriedad de su cara.

-Vaya, ¿de qué te me estás hablando?

-Te diré esto ahora. Si haces que Hinamori derrame una sola gota de sangre... te mataré.

-Eso es aterrador. Para que la gente mala no se le acerque... será mejor que la vigiles bien.

La tensión era tal que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Incluso dejé de llorar.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Ichimaru-taijô, Hitsugaya-taijô! ¡Esto es...! -se pararon al ver el cuerpo de Aizen, clavado en la gran pared- ¡Aizen-taijô ha...! ¿Qué pasó?

-Bajad a Aizen-taijô. -ordenó Hitsugaya.

-Sí.

-Ven, Kuchiki. Vamos a ver a Sô-taijô. -dijo, mientras se alejaba. Me apresuré a seguirlo, secando las lágrimas que aún mojaban mis mejillas.

* * *

-Esto... Zaraki-taijô, llevamos toda la noche aquí. ¿Seguro que vendrán...? -pregunté.

-Sí. Ya están aquí.-dijo con una de sus sonrisas.

Me fijé bien y vi tres chicos corriendo. Uno era Shinigami, flajucho, del cuarto escuadrón, Yamada Hanatarô. Otro llevaba indumentaria diferente, de diferentes tonos de verde. El tercero debía ser Kurosaki Ichigo. Pelo naranja, shihakushô (traje de shinigami) y una espada tan grande como él.

De repente el último se giró, como si hubiera notado nuestra presencia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a mirar hacia allí? -preguntó Zaraki-taijô, ya detrás de él.

Noté como temblaba el chico.

-Tú eres Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-¿Qué? ¿No te lo dijo Ikkaku?

-¿Ikkaku?

-Juuichi bantai taijô, Zaraki Kenpachi. -(capitán del undécimo escuadrón, Zaraki Kenpachi)- He venido a matarte.

El chico se quedó parado, mirándolo, como un minuto, como si recordase algo o pensase fuertemente en ese algo.

-¿Qué ocurre? Aquí estoy. Dije que he venido a matarte. Así que si no hay respuesta... ¿significa que puedo comenzar?

Él iba a coger su espada, pero oyó los gemidos de los otros dos, que estaban en el suelo.

-¡Ganju! ¡Hanatarô! Oye, ¿estáis bien...?

-¿Eres idiota, Ichigo? -dijo el de verde.

-Ganju.

-Hana y yo sólo acabamos de ser golpeados por ese reiatsu. No te preocupes. No pienses en nosotros y mira hacia delante. ¡O te matarán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

-¡Aaaah! ¡Cuánta baba! -exclamó Kusajishi-fukutaijô, saliendo de la espalda de Zaraki-taijô, refiriéndose a Hanatarô- ¡Ken-chan asusta bastante después de todo! ¡Pobrecito!-añadió, dando un salto y apoyándose en el hombro de Ichigo un segundo, antes de que este reaccionara y volvió al lado de Zaraki- Se ha enfadado...

-Tonta, tú eres la culpable aquí.

-¡Tú eres el tonto!

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Oye, niña! -la llamó Kurosaki- Diablos. ¿Quién se supone que eres?

Ella sonrió, complacida.

-Yo soy Kusajishi Yachiru. Teniente del undécimo escuadrón. ¡Llevémonos bien! -añadió con una gran sonrisa.

-Esto... yo también estoy aquí... -me quejé, ya que ni me había mirado- Aunque no tengo rango... aún... Me llamo Hyobanshi Katherin, no te creas que soy débil, ¡eh! -reclamé su atención, pero no me hizo mucho caso.

-Ganju.

-¿Qué?

-Coge a Hanatarô y adelantaros. Yo me encargaré de esto. Te encargo a Rukia.

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo...?

-¡Ganju! Por favor.

Ganju le hizo caso, cogió a Hanatarô del suelo y se fue corriendo.

-Eh... se fueron.

-Lo siento. No voy a dejaros pasar.

-Qué chico tan tonto. No me lo hagas repetir otra vez. Estaba esperando aquí sólo para pelear contigo. Si mueren tus compañeros o Kuchiki, no me concierne a mí.

-¿Ah, sí? -contestó él, desenvainando la espada.

Mi oportunidad... -pensé, y desaparecí ante su vista. Su prioridad ahora iba a ser Zaraki, no iba a perder el tiempo con alguien como yo, así que seguí a los otros dos, que aunque me llevaban un poco de ventaja, confiaba llegar antes de que ellos llegasen donde Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

-Oye, Kuchiki... -me llamó, con lo que levanté la mirada- Espera aquí. Después de informar a Sô-taijô, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente con alguien.

Lo miré confundida antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

Me senté en el suelo, intentando no cerrar los ojos. En ese momento estaba maldiciendo mi memoria fotográfica, es decir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el cuerpo de Aizen-taijô clavado en esa pared, goteando sangre...

Sacudí la cabeza y reprimí más lágrimas, intentando calmarme. Mi reiatsu se estaba descontrolando, y no podía permitirme perder el control a estas alturas.

-_Ariadna_.

-¿Para qué me has llamado al mundo interior, Lapis?

-No me llames Lapis... -se quejó, aunque sin enfadarse mucho- ¿No viste nada extraño en el cuerpo de ese capitán?

-Eh... -esta vez recordé la imagen por mi voluntad. Miré cada detalle, sus gafas, sus ojos abiertos, la zanpakutô clavada en su pecho...

Me levanté de golpe mientras Lapis hacía que sí con la cabeza.

-¡La zanpakutô que le clavaron era la suya! Y no parecía tener otras heridas a parte de esa...

-Exacto. ¿No te parece raro? Era un capitán, y debería haber dado mucha resistencia... y la única herida era la de la zanpakutô, su propia zanpakutô. Puede ser que me equivoque, pero aquí hay gato encerrado. Ve con cuidado.

Por primera vez en mucho rato, sonreí. Me encantaba ver lo que había cambiado Lapislázuli en actitud. Se había preocupado de decirme eso, y eso me hacía un poco feliz. Salí del mundo interior después de asegurarle que no pondría mi vida en peligro.

* * *

-Entiendo... Si Aizen-taijô ha muerto, puede haber sido alguno de los Ryoka.

-Sí, señor, pero no me negará que es extraño.

-Unohana-taijô ya le está haciendo un examen detallado al cuerpo. En breve tendré su informe.

Me aparté apresuradamente de la puerta al oír que se acercaban a ella.

-Y sobre Kuchiki...

-Lo sé. Por ahora sólo tenla bajo vigilancia, cuando termine esto ya le preguntaremos dónde estuvo realmente... es mejor no ponerla nerviosa, tiene mucha tensión acumulada. Si la abordamos a preguntas, podría perder el control.

-Sí, señor. -dijo, mientras abría la puerta.

Miré disimuladamente (fallando estrepitosamente) a los dos capitanes que salían. Me había alejado a tiempo usando Shunpo, pero seguro que notaban mi nerviosismo.

-Venga, Kuchiki, vamos a hablar con tu padre. -dijo Tôshirô, con lo que me quedé helada.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay que averiguar por qué no quiere que seas Shinigami, ¿no crees? -dijo con una media sonrisa.

Me encogí de hombros y fui con él, mientras notaba la mirada de Sô-taijô en la espalda.

* * *

-¡Eh! ¡Esperad! -los llamé.

-¡Sí, hombre, esperar! ¿¡Para que nos mates!?

-No, ¡tengo que hablar con vosotros! -pedí- Y no os iría mal parar un momento.

-¿De qué tienes que hablar?

-Es incómodo decirlo corriendo... -me quejé.

-Pues o lo dices corriendo o nos dejas en paz.

-¡No! Vengo de parte de Ariadna-san...

Se pararon en seco.

-¿Ariadna? Esa niña... -dijo Ganju.

-No es una niña, sólo tiene unos cinco años menos que yo.

-Es una niña.

-Bueno, da igual. Os dirigís donde Kuchiki Rukia, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Voy con vosotros. Aunque si aparecen Shinigami no podré ayudaros y me esconderé. -hice una sonrisa burlona- No creo que eso suponga ningún inconveniente, ¿no?

-Ga-ganju-san, tranquilo... -intentó calmarlo Hanatarô, sin éxito.

-Oye, Hanatarô-kun, eres del cuarto escuadrón, ¿no? ¿Por qué ayudas a los Ryoka? -le pregunté.

-Porque quiero salvar a Rukia-san.

En ese momento vi una gran determinación en los ojos del chico.

-Perfecto. Yo quiero salvarla porque si muere la siguiente en morir sería Ariadna-san o tal vez su padre... -sacudí la cabeza intentando quitarme imágenes sangrientas de padre e hija luchando.

* * *

Joder... ¿Por qué no consigo cortarlo...?

Apareció rompiendo la pared y otra vez lo probé, con único resultado que mi mano volvió a sangrar.

Retrocedí y vi que ni siquiera la ropa se cortaba. Era como si lo atacase con un cuchillo de plástico y él fuera una tonelada de hierro.

¿Por qué? No entendía eso del choque de reiatsus... que si dos fuerzas chocan la más débil sale perjudicada, aunque sea la atacante... Y para colmo la niña esa, la teniente, estaba mirando el combate (si se le puede llamar combate) tan tranquila, encima de un edificio... ¿Eh? ¿Dónde se había metido la otra chica?

Qué tonto soy, ni me había dado cuenta de que se había ido...

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Piensas estar ahí parado todo el rato? -preguntó Zaraki.

-Esa otra chica, ¿qué rango tiene? -le pregunté, poniéndome en guardia.

-¿Katherin? Es una nueva recluta. No tiene ningún rango, aún. Pero es casi tan fuerte como Ikkaku. Que no te preocupe, ella se encargará de los otros dos sólo si quiere. Sólo odia a Hollow, no a humanos o Shinigami. Seguramente no los matará, así que si ya estás tranquilo concéntrate en esta batalla y deja de huir de una vez, Ichigo.

Lo miré extrañado de que me dijera eso, pero igualmente volví a ponerme en guardia.

* * *

-Venimos a ver a Kuchiki-taijô. -dijo con seguridad.

-Ha salido esta mañana y aún no ha vuelto. -respondió el sirviente.

-Mejor. -susurré.

-Kuchiki. -me hizo una mala mirada y añadió- Te quedarás aquí. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Eh? Pero Tôshirô...

-¡Hitsugaya-taijô!

-Perdón...

-Como he dicho, te quedarás aquí, ya que no eres una Shinigami oficial. Me voy.

-Gracias por recordármelo. -refunfuñé, cuando ya se había ido.

Suspiré y volví la vista a la mansión. Después de decirle al sirviente que se podía ir, entré a mi habitación y rápidamente cogí el kenseikan que había dejado la última vez (después de la discusión con mi padre, como protesta) y me lo puse. Me miré al espejo y vi mi cara de mal humor. Intenté sonreír, pero no podía quitarme esa expresión de preocupación.

De repente, noté tres reiatsu que se dirigian al Santuario de la Penitencia, donde estaba Rukia, seguidos por otro reiatsu más conocido... ya sabía dónde estaba Otosama.

* * *

-Este reiatsu... -susurré, al notar esos dos luchando.

Ya hacía un buen rato que corría usando Shunpo, y me estaba cansando. Aproveché para descansar y ver cómo le iba a Ichigo-kun... quien estaba luchando contra Zaraki Kenpachi. Llena de preocupación vi que Kenpachi-san ya se había quitado el parche del ojo y parecía que la batalla estaba llegando a su fin.

-¡Ah! ¡Ari-chan! -me llamó una voz.

-¡Yachiru-chan...! -la saludé, mientras ni una ni la otra apartábamos la mirada de ellos dos.

De repente ambos aumentaron su reiatsu, Ichigo-kun azul y Kenpachi-san amarillo.

-Aún a estas alturas todavía puedes incrementar tu fuerza... Interesante. -dijo Kenpachi, con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, puedo. Estoy obteniendo poder de Zangetsu... -dijo Ichigo- y peleando al lado de Zangetsu. Contra alguien como tú que únicamente pelea solo... no perderemos pase lo que pase.

-¿Zangetsu? ¿El nombre de esa zanpakutô? El obtener poder de una zanpakutô y pelear junto con ella... no tiene caso. -me enfadó esa frase e incluso subí sin querer un poco mi reiatsu- Las zanpakutô son herramientas para pelear. Pelear junto a una... ¡Eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos sumisos que no pueden hacerlo solos! ¡Pero yo no, Ichigo!

En el mismo instante en que los dos reiatsu chocaron, también lo hicieron sus zanpakutô.

Gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, sin mostrar al vencedor.

-Lo siento, chicos... -dijo el primero en caer.

* * *

**Autor:**

¡Este he conseguido hacerlo en menos de un mes! xD milagro ^^U

¿Qué ha pasado con los comentarios? ¡Comentad y agradeceré! xDD

**Avance del siguiente capítulo:**

Rukia empezó a correr hacia allí.

-Ah, Rukia-san, no vaya...

-¡Suéltame Hanatarô! ¡Si no detengo a ese miembro del clan Shiba, será asesi...!

De repente perdió el aliento y cayó al suelo. Supuse que después de estar en la prisión de sekkisekki, su reiatsu se había debilitado tanto que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-Tranquila, Rukia-san. -le susurré- Yo cubriré a Ganju. No dejaré que lo maten.

**Fin del avance**

**PD: **Voy a ponerme ahora mismo con el siguiente capítulo, a ver si puedo subirlo pronto... (aunque no aseguro nada, a estas alturas ya me conocéis ^^U)


	15. La forma original de Yoruichi-san

**Chapter 14: La forma original... de Yoruichi-san**

-Lo siento, chicos. -dijo el primero en caer.

El segundo apoyó la espada al hombro y dijo, sin quitar nunca su sonrisa:

-¿Qué es eso de "lo siento, chicos"? Has ganado tú, idiota. -añadió, mientras el sonido de cascabeles acompañaban su caída.

Ambas nos acercamos a nuestros caídos, mientras yo rezaba que Ichigo-kun no muriera.

-¡Gracias! -dijo Yachiru- Gracias a Ichi, Ken-chan se ha divertido mucho peleando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Ken-chan tan feliz en una batalla. ¡Muchas gracias!

Yachiru-chan cogió a Kenpachi-san y siguió hablándole a Ichigo-kun.

-Ichi, intenta no morir, por favor. Y juega con Ken-chan otra vez. Por favor.

Y con eso se alejó e Ichigo-kun perdió la conciencia.

-Lo siento, Ichigo. Parece que llegué un poco tarde. Te han hecho heridas bastante feas... pero nada se podía hacer si tu oponente era Zaraki Kenpachi. Incluso es bastante notable el intercambiar golpes con él. Peleaste y soportaste bien. Es un logro importante. No te preocupes. -dijo el gato, Yoruichi, que acababa de llegar, girándose hacia mí- No dejaré que muera. Tú ve a salvar a Rukia, Ariadna.

-¿Pero podrás tú solo...? -pregunté dudando.

-Por supuesto. Ve.

Hice que sí con la cabeza y me fui, sabiendo que Yoruichi salvaría a Ichigo-kun.

* * *

-Por fin llegamos... -susurré, mirando de lejos como dos guardias se reían el uno del otro porque ambos estaban temblando por el reiatsu de Zaraki-taijô, quien acababa de terminar su batalla con Ichigo (no sabía quién había ganado, pero supuse que habían empatado).

Ganju y Hanatarô terminaron con los guardias en apenas un segundo.

-¡Bien! Camino libre. -me alegré, ya a su lado.

-Si tú no has hecho nada. -dijo Ganju.

-Ya te dije que no iba a participar en peleas... ¿alguna queja?

-Pues sí, ¡chica tímida!

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho, gorila-yaro? -(yaro es algo así como maldito, maldito gorila, sería) le respondí, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿¡G-gorila!? -se enfadó.

-Ganju-san, Hyobanshi-san... no peleéis... -intentó calmar-nos Hanatarô.

-Hum... Hanatarô-kun, tienes razón... estamos haciendo el tonto... Vamos ya a por la tía de Ariadna-san antes de que la maten.

-Oye, eso no ha sido gracioso.

-Lo sé, no intentaba hacer una broma.

-Aaah... -suspiró Hanatarô- Vamos de una vez.

Cruzamos el puente que llevaba a la puerta.

-La entrada tiene estilo obturador, ¿eh? -dijo Ganju- Entonces... ¿cómo abriremos esto?

-Está bien. -dijo Hanatarô, buscando algo en sus bolsillos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a sacar esta vez?

-Anoche, usé el sistema de aguas residuales para infiltrarme en los depósitos de las prisiones y de ahí tomé prestada la llave de este lugar.

-Oye, oye, ¿está bien hacer eso?

-No, probablemente, no... Pero estaba pensando sobre lo de anoche... Ichigo-san está siendo herido al pelear... pero yo siempre estoy corriendo, tratando de escapar. Es bastante desagradable. Yo también quiero salvar a Rukia-san. Por eso daré lo mejor de mí también. Es lo que he decidido. Incluso si eso significa ser castigado después. Pero aún así, todo lo que puedo hacer es robar llaves. Es por eso que soy inútil...

-No, eso es suficiente.

-Es verdad, Hanatarô-kun, eres muy útil, curas a la gente.

Abrimos la puerta mientras Ganju decía:

-Rayos, todos aquí están muy desesperados por ayudar a esta persona... esta Rukia-chan debe ser una chica muy guapa.

-N-no, no es por eso... -respondió Hanatarô.

-¡No te sonrojes! Muy bien, démosle un vistazo a su cara... ¡Hey, Rukia-chan! ¿Eh? -Ganju-san abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si la conociera. Dentro, Rukia giró su mirada hacia nosotros, sorprendida.

-¿Quién es? ¿Un compañero de Ichigo?

-¡Soy yo, Rukia-san! -exclamó Hanatarô- ¡Gracias a dios que estás bien!

-Tú eres... ¡Hanatarô! ¿Por qué estás aquí? -preguntó ella mientras Hanatarô se le acercaba.

-Yo también estoy aquí. -saludé, un poco seria.

-Hyobanshi Katherin... así que Ariadna también está metida en esto...

-¡Podemos hablar después! -exclamó Hanatarô- Venga, Ganju-san, ¡deprisa!

Ganju no se había movido un centímetro desde que vio a Rukia. Parecía... muy sorprendido.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre, Ganju-san? -preguntó Hanatarô.

-El símbolo de esas ropas... Tsuiten no Kuzure Uzushi -(el disperso remolino que toca el cielo)- Tú... ¿perteneces al clan Shiba?

-Oh, ¿os conocéis? -preguntó Hanatarô.

De repente entendí... de alguna manera. Shiba Kaien, el ex-teniente de la treceava división... y Kuchiki Rukia... eran conocidos. Por lo que ponía en el registro, él murió en una misión en la que fue Rukia.

-Sí... la conozco. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarla? Ella es... Ella es... Ella es la Shinigami que mató a mi hermano.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero en el registro ponía algo así como que lo mató un Hollow! -protesté, confundida.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Ganju-san? Rukia-san no...

-Las heridas de mi hermano eran de espada... Le habían cortado el cuello... y su pecho había sido perforado hasta atravesarlo. Si él peleo contra Hollow, ¿¡Por qué murió de heridas hechas por espadas!? Y ese día, ella me dijo: "Yo lo maté".

-¡Ganju-san! ¡Eso debe ser un malentendido! -intentó poner remedio a la situación Hanatarô.

-Está bien, Hanatarô. Él tiene razón.

-¿Rukia-san?

-Miembro del clan Shiba. Tu hermano... Shiba Kaien... fue asesinado por mí. -dijo, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

En ese momento Ganju perdió la calma que le quedaba (que era poca) corrió hacia ella y la agarró de las ropas.

-Haz lo que quieras. -dijo Rukia, impasible- Si eres tú, no me quejaré si me matas.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Detente por favor, Ganju-san! -intentó pararlo Hana, cogiéndolo del brazo- ¡No venimos aquí a hacer eso! ¿¡No se supone que venimos a salvarla!? ¡Ganju-san! ¿No nos confiaron esa misión? Ichigo-san nos confió...

-¡Cállate!

Y verdaderamente, todos nos callamos, pero no por su grito. Alguien con un gran reiatsu estaba ahí... y estábamos en graves problemas.

* * *

**No muy lejos del Santuario de la Penitencia...**

Él abrió los ojos.

-Así que ya te has despertado.

-Yoruichi-san. Ya veo... ¿Me has salvado, Yoruichi-san? Gracias.

-No es nada. -respondí- Sería bueno que le agradecieras a tu propia vitalidad... por haber sobrevivido a semejantes heridas.

-¿Heridas? -preguntó. Pude ver que estaba un poco atontado- Es verdad... me han hecho bastantes heridas... -de repente pareció que recordaba algo- ¡Oh no! -exclamó mientras se incorporaba de golpe.

Se llevó la mano al estómago, quejándose de dolor.

-¡Tonto! -le dije- ¿Quién se movería en semejante estado? ¿No entiendes la profundidad de tus heridas?

-¡Chad está en peligro! Si no lo ayudo... -seguía diciendo tonterías, e intentó levantarse.

-¡Cálmate! -le dije, saltando con ambas patas sobre sus ojos- Chad está bien. -salí de encima de él- Al igual que Inoue e Ishida. Su oponente fue bueno. Sufrió heridas graves pero sobrevivió. Inoue e Ishida han evitado a los enemigos hasta ahora, por lo que no han resultado realmente heridos.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Permanece como un buen chico dentro de esa barrera por un rato.

-Sí, está bien...

-Para empezar, la mitad de tus órganos internos fueron aplastados. Si esto no hubiera estado entre tus ropas, tu torso estaría partido por la mitad. -dije, mientras arrastraba "eso" hacia él y lo alzaba con una pata.

-¿Eso estaba atorado? -preguntó.

-Menuda sorpresa. Todavía sigues llevando esto. -dije.

Era una máscara muy parecida a una máscara Hollow.

-¿De verdad llevaba eso?

-¿Qué? ¿No sabías que lo llevabas?

-No, de hecho, cuando peleé contra Renji, parece que gracias a eso fui salvado. Fue por eso que quise conservarlo como amuleto, pero Hanatarô lo cogió diciendo que le daba mala espina y lo tiró a las cloacas.

Entonces, ¿esto aparece sin que él se de cuenta? -pensé, mirándolo fijamente.

-Ah, Hanatarô es un chico del cuarto escuadrón. Es el enemigo pero es un buen chico. Él también curó las heridas que me hice en la pelea contra Renji. Pero aún así, ¿por qué será? -preguntó, mientras cogía la máscara- Recuerdo que la tiró...

-Yo me la quedaré.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Ahora que he podido recuperarla...

-¡Dámela! -le exigí, con mala leche- No quiero ninguna escusa.

-E-está bien, quédatela por favor.

No creo que sea el caso... pero no duele tomar medidas de precaución... -pensé, mientras miraba la máscara.

-Pero, realmente eres increíble, Yoruichi-san. -dijo, de repente.

-¿En qué?

-Llevarme teniendo un cuerpo tan pequeño...

-No es tan difícil con mi forma original y hacer una cosa tan sencilla.

-Ah, ya veo. Volver a tu forma original... -se quedó unos segundos callado- ¿Eh? ¿Forma... original...?

-Sí. Hablando de eso, aún no os la he mostrado a vosotros, ¿verdad? Muy bien. No tiene caso ocultarlo a estas alturas. -dije, mientras me tiraba un poco hacia atrás. Te lo enseñaré. Mi verdadera forma...

Me transformé fácilmente, en apenas cinco segundos ya me había transformado.

-¿¡U-una mujer!? -dijo Ichigo, patidifuso (**nota de autora:** patidifuso es muy sorprendido, en shock).

-Parece que estás bastante impactado. No me sorprende. -dije, con una pequeña sonrisa- Como la mayoría de la gente, probablemente pensaste que era un hombre por la forma en que hablo.

Iba andando hacia él mientras el pobre Ichigo se había quedado con la boca abierta soltando monosílabos sin sentido "Ah-ah-ah..."

-Como ahora, cada vez que revelo mi verdadera forma produce una reacción positiva. Todos quedan sencillamente impactados como idiotas.

-P-pero... ¿no eras un gato...? -consiguió decir.

-No hay forma en que un gato pueda hablar. Es sentido común.

-Bueno, deja de lado tu impacto por ahora. -dije, mientras me sentaba delante de él con las piernas abiertas- Te voy a decir cómo te traje aquí. -por alguna razón, se puso rojo como un tomate- Primero, este dispositivo...

-¡Ponte algo de ropa! ¡Ropa! -gritó, y me puse a reír.

-Ah, perdón, perdón. -dije poniéndome el jersei negro de cuello alto- No me he puesto ropa en tanto tiempo que... Aún así, a pesar de tus miradas, eres sólo un novato. -seguí riéndome de él- ¿Es la primera vez que ves a una mujer desnuda? ¿Lo es?

-Cállate. -le oí decir, aunque seguía sonrojado y sin mirarme.

-¿Eso está bien? Piel tan suave y joven de mujer... si no la ves ahora, tal vez no vuelvas a tener una oportunidad así.

-¡Oh, deja de molestar! -exclamó, girándose hacia mí.

-¡Mira! -dije traviesa, subiendo el jersei.

Se sobresaltó y se puso las manos en el estómago.

-¿Estás bien? Por supuesto que tu herida se abrirá si gritas tanto...

-¡Cállate! ¿¡Y por qué diablos no estás usando nada abajo!? ¡Lo normal es empezar por abajo! ¡Auch, ay, au...!

Suspiré divertida y me vestí mientras seguía mandándole miradas traviesas. Era muy divertido tomarle el pelo de esa manera.

-La ropa es tan incómoda... -me quejé.

-Así que en otras palabras... -dijo Ichigo, con el aparato que le había enseñado que había usado para llevarle hasta aquí en la mano- ¿Volaste con esto y me trajiste aquí?

-Así es. No hay otra como ésta en la Sociedad de Almas, así que es un gran tesoro. Impresionante, ¿no?

-Pero, ¿por qué tienes en tu poder una cosa tan valiosa? -preguntó- Capaz de cambiar de forma. Capaz de curar heridas. Poseyendo objetos tan valiosos... Yoruichi-san, ¿quién eres?

-Eso es... -empecé.

Un fuerte reiatsu nos interrumpió. Era de alguien muy poderoso.

-Este reiatsu... ¡Es él! -exclamó Ichigo.

-Del Santuario de la Penitencia... -dije, mientras de repente Ichigo se levantaba e iba hacia la salida- ¡Espera Ichigo!

-¡Al Santuario era donde iban Hanatarô y Ganju! ¡Voy a ir a salvarlos!

-¿Y qué diablos crees que puedes hacer si vas ahora? -intenté convencerlo.

-Si no voy, ¿¡quién va a ayudarlos!? -gritó, usando el aparato para volar- ¡Vuela!

El maldito idiota rompió la puerta y se fue volando.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ese idiota! -exclamé mientras se iba volando.

* * *

**En el Santuario de la Penitencia...**

Temblé. Yo, temblé. Era un reiatsu increíble, podía competir con el de Zaraki-taijô.

-¡Ese es el capitán del sexto escuadrón, Kuchiki Byakuya-dono! -exclamó Hanatarô.

-¿Ese es... Kuchiki Byakuya...?

-¿Lo conoces? -preguntó Ganju.

-Por supuesto. El clan Kuchiki es uno de los cuatro clanes nobles con los títulos más prestigiosos. Se dice que él es el más fuerte del clan en toda su historia. Es el más famoso entre los trece capitanes. Esto va muy mal. Encontrarnos con alguien como él en un momento como éste... Es imposible. No hay forma de que pueda derrotarlo. ¿Y si le rogase que me dejase ir...?

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo, Ganju-san!? -protestó Hanatarô- ¡Escapemos con Rukia-san!

-Idiota, ¿dónde ves una ruta de escape aquí? Sólo está este puente. ¿Se supone que debo arriesgar mi vida por ella? ¡Ella mató a mi hermano! Por una persona... ¿¡Por una persona como ella!?

-¡IDIOTA! -le grité.

Se me quedó mirando.

-¡Eres idiota, Ganju! Seguro que Rukia-san no mató a Kaien-san a posta, ¡seguro que fue un accidente! ¿¡Tiene cara de disfrutar matando!? Además, ¿Rogar por tu vida? Casi doy gracias a que tu hermano esté muerto, ¡así no tiene que ver lo patético que eres! -exploté- ¡Imbécil! ¡Loco! ¡Gorila idiota!

-Comprendo. -dijo Hanatarô. Me lo quedé mirando. Creo que se había dado cuenta de que me temblaban las piernas, aunque él también temblaba- Entonces no hay nada que hacer. Para empezar, Ganju-san, no tenías una razón para rescatar a Rukia-san. El retenerte aquí sería egoísta. Así que al menos... llévate a Rukia-san contigo cuando huyas. Yo le detendré aquí.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Estoy tratando de entender tus sentimientos, Ganju-san. No hay nadie al cual le gustaría sacrificar su vida por el enemigo.

-¡No es eso! ¡Sentiste ese reiatsu! ¿¡No!? -exclamó Ganju- ¡Como si pudiera ser vencido por alguien como nosotros!

-¡También comprendo eso! Pero aún así... vine hasta aquí queriendo salvar a Rukia-san. ¡No puedo volver sin haber hecho nada! ¡Gracias por todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora! Ahora me voy. -dijo, saliendo en dirección al puente.

-¡Detente, Hanatarô! ¡Tú no...! -intentó decir Rukia-san, pero la paró Ganju- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Déjame pasar!

-Idiota... ¿Qué tratas de hacer sin una zanpakutô? -dijo Ganju, mirando hacia Hanatarô- Estás temblando. No trates de parecer fuerte cuando no lo eres. Rayos, ¡este chico! -exclamó, corriendo hacia allí con un gran sprint y saltando a Hanatarô.

-¡Quítate de mi camino! -le gritó.

-Ganju-san... -dijo Hana, pero el Gorila lo cogió de la ropa y lo lanzó dentro de la torre.

-¿¡Otra vez!? -gritó el lanzado en pleno vuelo.

-¡Vamos, chico! -le gritó a Kuchiki- ¡Tu adversario soy yo!

Respiré hondo y di unos pasos hacia delante, preparada para cubrir a Ganju en cuanto lo necesitase.

-Sentí el movimiento de una fuerza muy débil proveniente del Shishinrou -(cuatro prisiones profundas)- y pensé que era algún fuerte oponente escondiendo el poder en su interior... resultó ser un fiasco.

Me encogí de hombros. Yo seguía con mi reiatsu reprimido al mínimo, así que no había notado mi poder. Igualmente, no me atrevía a luchar contra él.

Rukia empezó a correr hacia allí.

-Ah, Rukia-san, no vaya...

-¡Suéltame Hanatarô! ¡Si no detengo a ese miembro del clan Shiba, será ases...!

De repente perdió el aliento y cayó al suelo. Supuse que después de estar en la prisión de sekkisekki, su reiatsu se había debilitado tanto que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-Tranquila, Rukia-san. -le susurré- Yo cubriré a Ganju. No dejaré que lo maten.

Después de estar parado un rato, Ganju empezó a correr abiertamente hacia Kuchiki y sacó algo del bolsillo.

-¡Toma esto! ¡_Chinamida_! -gritó (chinamida= chi+namida = lágrimas de sangre).

De repente Kuchiki desapareció y volvió a aparecer delante de él.

-Vete. -le dijo- Mi espada no merece ser usada en ti. No se hizo para aplastar insectos.

Y el brazo de Ganju empezó a sangrar.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Casi no he visto nada! -exclamé, confundida.

Kuchiki empezó a andar hacia nosotros y llevé la mano a la empuñadura de mi zanpakutô por instinto.

-Espera un momento. -dijo Ganju, que había caído de rodillas al suelo.

-Parece que no te entran las palabras. He dicho "vete".

-¡Cállate! ¡No hay nadie que se asuste suficiente por ese ataque como para rendirse! ¡No entre los miembros del clan Shiba!

-Ya veo. Eres del clan Shiba... -reaccionó Kuchiki, volviéndose hacia él- Entonces no debería contenerme. Ya que tampoco debo dejar que te vayas de aquí. -dijo, desenvainando su espada y poniéndola en vertical delante de su rostro.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer desde tanta distancia?

-¡No, Nii-sama!

-_Shire, Senbonzakura_. -(espárcete, Senbonzakura).

-¿Pero qué? ¿La espada desapareció?

-¡HUYE! -gritó Rukia.

Un instante después, Ganju estaba cubierto de sangre y en el suelo.

-¿Ganju-san? -susurró Hanatarô.

Kuchiki se giró hacia Hana y yo.

-¡Detente por favor, Nii-sama! -gritó Rukia, poniéndose delante.

Kuchiki alzó la empuñadura mientras yo empezaba a llorar.

Una mano milagrosa paró su movimiento.

-Uf... vaya, vaya. Qué peligroso. -dijo el recién llegado- ¿Qué te parece dejar las cosas como están, Kuchiki-taijô?

-Ukitake-taijô. -dijo Rukia, aliviada.

-¡Hola, Kuchiki! Has adelgazado un poco. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Ukitake?

-Oye, oye, eso es lo que debería decir yo. Liberar tu zanpakutô en un lugar como este significa romper las reglas de nivel uno. Incluso si se trata de capturar a los Ryoka... ¿En qué estás pensando?

-¡Eso! ¿¡En qué estás pensando, tonto Otosama!? -exclamó otra voz, acercándose corriendo por el puente. Alcé la mirada y pude ver quién era... no... si ella venía, si se enteraba de que había estado a punto de matarnos... todo se podría poner muy difícil.

* * *

Por el camino había visto a Ukitake corriendo hacia el mismo lugar que yo, así que lo seguí a escondidas, sabiendo que si me descubría tal vez diría que volviera a casa.

Al ver a Otosama con la empuñadura alzada, corrí hacia allí. Vi a Ganju-kun en el suelo, y le grité, apoyando lo que acababa de decir Ukitake:

-¡Eso! ¿¡En qué estás pensando, tonto Otosama!?

La cosa se iba a liar mucho...

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡HICE UN RETRASO MONUMENTAL! ¡DE VERDAD, DE VERDAD, LO SIENTOOOO!

Bueno, ahí van mis excusas:

1- tenía que estudiar para un examen cojonudo (he sacado 7,7 era en historia, felicitadme xDD).

2- Estaba escribiendo en las horas del patio en el insti el otro fanfic (que también va con retraso)...

3- ¿vale decir que he tenido problemas con mis amigos y estaba depre...?

4- Mi gato se ha vuelto loco. (vale, esta no vale, en realidad si el gato va corriendo como loco de un lado a otro de la casa es porque... bueno, aún no le he encontrado explicación a tal fenómeno).

5- ehm... me quedé... en blanco. _

Quedaos tranquilos, voy a seguir escribiendo ahora mismo, es posible que escriba más los fines de semana y que suba alguno (si consigo escribir hasta donde quiero) hoy, o si no a partir del jueves que viene no creo que pueda escribir (dos exámenes, uno lunes y otro miércoles, el de miércoles me preocupa más xD)

Ah, editaré cuando tenga escrito el avance, por ahora voy a subirlo por si acaso alguien está a punto de hacer un ritual de vudú contra mí por tardar tanto...

Matta nee!


	16. Batalla sobre el puente

**CHAPTER 15: Batalla sobre el puente**

Sólo me miró un instante, aunque me pareció que le molestaba que estuviera allí.

-Siguiendo la orden de batalla, la liberación de las zanpakutô ha sido permitida.

-¿Orden de batalla? -dijo Ukitake, sorprendido- ¿Tan grande es el asunto de la infiltración de los Ryoka? ¿Podrían ser ellos los que mataron a Aizen?

-¡De eso nada! -exclamé- ¡Ellos nunca harían algo así! ¡Ichigo-kun no lo permitiría!

-¿"Ellos"? -preguntó Ukitake- ¿Ichigo-kun? Ariadna, ¿conoces a los Ryoka...?

-Huy. -me tapé la boca.

Justo en ese instante notamos un reiatsu enorme, casi tan grande como el de Otosama.

-¿Qué es este reiatsu? -preguntó Ukitake- ¡Claramente es de clase capitán! Pero no es alguien que conozca...

-¡No puede ser! -susurró Rukia.

Una sombra llegó volando desde abajo.

-Ichigo... -oí decir a Rukia.

En efecto, el pelinaranja acababa de llegar.

El muy tonto pasó de Rukia y fue hacia Hanatarô.

-¿Estás bien, Hanatarô? -le dijo al chico- Perdón por hacer que te adelantaras y meterte en problemas.

-No, está bien. -dijo Hana- Estoy bien.

-Rukia... Vine a salvarte.

Ella lo miró fijamente y él le preguntó:

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? Dije que he venido a salvarte, así que ponte un poco feliz al menos.

-¡Tonto! ¡Te dije que no vinieras! ¡Aún después de que te dije que si venías no te perdonaría! ¡Estás hecho un desastre! ¡Tonto!

-Ya. Por eso... escucharé todos tus reproches después. Después de que lo derrote.

-Ichigo...

-¿Qué? Después de haber llegado tan lejos, ni vas a decirme que me rinda, ¿o sí?

-Pero...

-No voy a hacer algo así. He llegado hasta aquí para salvarte. No me importa si dices que quieres ser ejecutada. Incluso si tengo que arrastrarte, te voy a rescatar. ¡De ahora en adelante todas tus opiniones serán desechadas! ¿Lo has entendido, burra?

Me quedé con la boca abierta y solté una carcajada.

-¿¡Pe-pero qué diablos!? -exclamó Rukia- ¿¡Vas a ignorar lo que la persona que va a ser salvada piensa!? ¿¡Cómo es posible que exista un sistema tan tiránico de rescate!?

-¡Cállate! ¡La persona que es rescatada debería callarse y ya! ¡Haz tu parte y permanece ahí temblando y diciendo "¡Ayúdame!" o algo!

-¿Cómo que "Ayúdame"? ¡Y no voy a temblar!

Se estuvieron haciendo caras de burla unos instantes más, mientras yo ya me moría de risa y apenas podía contenerme.

-No has cambiado. -dijo Rukia- Como siempre nunca escuchas lo que digo.

-Por supuesto. Todo lo que dices es porque te preocupas por mí. Por una vez en tu vida comienza a preocuparte por ti.

-Ichigo...

-No te preocupes, no moriré. También me he vuelto un poco más fuerte por mi cuenta.

-¡Ichigo-kuuuuun! -exclamé, yendo hacia él a abrazarlo- ¡Estás lleno de heridas, pero estás bien!

-Oh, Ariadna, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó él, tan tranquilo.

-He venido a salvar a Rukia-neesama. Pero, en serio, Ichigo-kun, ¡tu batalla contra Kenpachi-san fue increíble! ¡Destruisteis todo el lugar! Por un momento temí que murieras, pero ya que estás aquí tan campante veo que estás bien.

-Oye, tan campante tampoco...

-Ariadna. -me llamó otra voz.

Me quedé congelada. Me giré poco a poco, con cara de circunstancias.

-¿De qué conoces a los Ryoka? -preguntó Otosama- Ya sabia yo que había gato encerrado en tu escapada.

-¿Y qué? -exclamé- Sí, los conozco a todos ellos. Son AMIGOS míos. -dejé bien claro, con los brazos cruzados- Si les quieres hacer daño, Otosama, tendrás que luchar contra mí antes.

-¿No decías que no me ibas a llamar Otosama? -dijo alzando las cejas- Y contra ti no voy a luchar, no valdría la pena.

Rebufé y me fijé en que Ukitake miraba muy sorprendido a Ichigo-kun.

-Byakuya, ¿Quién es ese? -preguntó.

-Eso es irrelevante. Al menos no tiene relación con el hombre que se te cruza por la mente. Él no es más que un simple Ryoka. Yo me desharé de él. Ese será el final. Y entonces todo lo que quedará es un alboroto trivial. -dijo empezando a andar hacia Ichigo.

-¡Te he dicho que no vas a...! -empecé a gritarle, pero Ukitake me imovilizó- ¡Suéltame Ukitake! ¡No voy a permitir que mate a Ichigo-kun!

-Cálmate, Ariadna. -me susurró él, pero no le hice ni caso.

-Eres bastante despreocupado. -dijo Ichigo, mientras andaba hacia él- Aún cuando estaba hablando tanto rato con Rukia, no viniste a interrumpir con un ataque.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¿Estás tratando de forzar tu suerte conmigo? Deja de fanfarronear, chico. -dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, elevando su reiatsu.

Ichigo no se inmutó y sólo se puso en posición.

-¿Oh? Incluso con esta cantidad de fuerza tu expresión no se ha alterado. -dijo Otosama- Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte. No sé cómo recuperaste tus poderes de Shinigami, pero debiste haber permanecido en el mundo humano viviendo tranquilamente. Has recogido los pedazos de tu vida para venir a desperdiciarlos aquí.

-No tengo intención de desperdiciarlos. Después de derrotarte me iré a casa.

-Te dije que no fanfarronearas, chico. -terminó Otosama, desapareciendo.

-Es Shunpo... -susurré. De alguna manera vi su sombra moverse hasta la espalda de Ichigo.

Se oyó el sonido de las dos espadas chocando. Ichigo había conseguido parar la técnica predilecta de Otosama.

-Te puedo ver, Kuchiki Byakuya. -exclamó con una sonrisa Ichigo, alzando su espada y tomando un poco de distancia entre los dos- ¿Qué tal, Kuchiki-san? ¿Sorprendido? Puedo leer todos tus movimientos.

-No te emociones por una casualidad, tonto. -dijo el noble, sin cambiar en ningún momento su expresión. Me pregunté si Otosama había jugado al Póker alguna vez.

-Casualidad o no, ¿qué tal darle una oportunidad? -dijo, saltando hacia Otosama, que desapareció. Ichigo se giró y paró por segunda vez su estocada.

-¡Bien hecho, Ichigo-kun! -grité, un poco aliviada.

-Increíble... ¡eso es realmente increíble! -dijo Hanatarô- ¡Ichigo-san está peleando con Kuchiki-taijô al mismo nivel!

Después de intercambiar golpes unas cuantas veces, Otosama dijo:

-Ya veo. Parece que te has vuelto un poco más fuerte de lo que creí. No me dejas alternativa. Antes de que ese poder se te suba a la cabeza... te mostraré... -dijo, mientras ponía su espada en vertical delante de su cara- incluso después de un milenio de batallas... la diferencia decisiva en poder que no puede ser llenada.

-¡No, Ichigo, corre! -le gritó Rukia.

-Shire, -empezó a decir, con su posado solemne.

Era su shikai. Miré con los ojos bien abiertos, aún inmovilizada por Ukitake.

Una venda se enrolló alrededor del filo de su zanpakutô. Alguien acababa de detenerlo.

-Esa es... -dijo Ukitake.

-Tú eres... -dijo Otosama, realmente sorprendido.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿no, Byakuya-bo? -dijo ella (muy guapa, por cierto).

-Shihôin Yoruichi.

-¿Quién es ella? -preguntó Hanatarô- Nunca la había visto antes.

-Tampoco yo. -dijo Rukia- Pero he escuchado su nombre antes... si no recuerdo mal...

Otosama rompió la venda de su espada.

-La anterior comandante del Ommitskidô y capitana de la Primera Brigada Keigun... Shihôin Yoruchi. -dijo Otosama, con gran calma- Una cara que no había visto desde hacía mucho. Han pasado ciento cuatro años desde que desapareciste. Pensé que estabas muerta.

-¡Es la anterior capitana de la segunda división! -dije con gran emoción, recordando la fotografía que había en el archivo. Ahora tenía el pelo mucho más largo, pero en apariencia estaba igual de guapa.

-Yoruichi-san. -dijo Ichigo- Viniste a salvarme, ¿no? Gracias. Pero voy a tener que pedirte que te hagas a un lado. Tengo que derrotarlo.

Observé la naturalidad con la que le hablaba Ichigo. Yoruichi-san, la llamaba igual que al gato... Yoruichi-san...

-¡AAAH! -exclamé en un susurro- ¡Era el gato! ¡Lo sabía!

-¿Derrotarlo? -le preguntó Yoruichi a Ichigo- ¿Tú peleando contra él? Tonto.

Usó Shunpo, pude observar que era tanto o más rápida que Otosama. Clavó su mano en el estómago de Ichigo.

-¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Asesina! -le grité, fuera de mí.

-¿Q-qué estás...? ¿Yoru...? -consiguió decir Ichigo antes de desmayarse.

Ella lo cogió evitando que cayera.

-Es una droga, ¿no? -dijo Ukitake- Gaten o Hôten, debiste haber inyectado un fuerte tranquilizante directo a un órgano. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él, Yoruichi?

-¿Entonces no ha intentado matarlo? -susurré, limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Ukitake...

-Todo lo que hagas es inútil. -intervino Otosama- No puedes escapar.

-¿Oh? ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a alardear, Byakuya-bo? ¿Recuerdas haberme ganado alguna vez al Onigoto? -(versión japonesa del pilla-pilla).

-Entonces, ¿lo comprobamos? -dijo él, apareciendo con Shunpo donde estaba ella mientras ella se iba detrás de él.

Otosama atacó con la espada pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad.

Estuvieron un rato esquivándose mutuamente, hasta que Yoruichi consiguió pasar al lado de Otosama con Ichigo a cuestas y llegó al final del puente.

En el mismo instante en que su pie tocó el suelo, Otosama apareció delante de ella.

-¿Creías que podrías escapar con ese nivel de Shunpo? -preguntó él, mientras la cortaba con su zanpakutô.

-¡No! -grité.

Me sentí aliviada cuando ella desapareció y en su lugar apareció un papel naranja partido por la mitad.

Ella apareció encima del brazo de Otosama, con una sonrisa.

-¿Creías que podrías atraparme con ese nivel de Shunpo?

Desapareció otra vez y la siguiente vez que pude verla fue en el tejado del edificio cercano al puente.

-Tres días. -dijo- En tres días lo haré más fuerte que tú. Es un poco egoísta pero pospondré la pelea entre vosotros hasta entonces. Puedes seguirme si quieres, aunque... Shyunshin Yoruichi no será atrapada tan fácilmente. -terminó antes de desaparecer (Shyunshin significa diosa de la velocidad).

-Se han escapado... -dijo Ukitake, mientras Otosama se iba a un paso normal- ¡O-oye! ¿Dónde vas, Byakuya? Viniste a capturar los Ryoka, ¿no?

-Ya no me interesa. -dijo- Haz lo que mejor te parezca. Ah, y Ariadna, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente. Ven a casa en cuanto termines aquí. Si no vuelves, pienso mandar que te encierren una semana o más. Depende de tu comportamiento.

-Vaya, vaya, siempre hace lo que quiere... -suspiró Ukitake, mientras me soltaba por fin.

En ese momento Rukia se desmayó.

-¿¡R-Rukia-san!?

-¡Hey! ¡Sentarô! ¡Kiyone! ¡Salid!

Dos shinigami aparecieron delante de él.

-¿Nos ha llamado, taijô?

-¡Kiyone-san! -la reconocí a ella, la hermana menor de la teniente del cuarto escuadrón. Al hombre no lo reconocí.

-Sabía que habíais venido. ¿Cuánto hace que estáis aquí?

-¡Desde que ese peligros... quiero decir, Kuchiki-taijô se calmó, Taijô! -gritó el hombre.

-Así que desde el principio. ¿No os dije que no viniérais?

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Sin embargo, respeto mucho al capitán y no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo dondequiera que fuera!

-¡Ah, qué rastrero, Kotsubaki! -protestó la chica- ¡Capitán, yo pienso lo mismo! ¡De hecho yo al capitán le quie...! ¡No, no, no! ¡Quiero decir "respeto" al capitán todavía más!

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Es obvio que yo lo respeto más de lo que tú podrías!

-¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

-¿¡Quieres que todo el mundo se entere, escandalosa mujer!?

-¡Me da lo mismo!

-Ya es suficiente. -los paró Ukitake- Como sea, por favor contacta al cuarto escuadrón, Kiyone. Tenemos a alguien severamente herido.

-Sí.

-Necesitamos a un buen paramédico cuanto antes. Sentarô, por favor lleva de vuelta a la prisión a Kuchiki.

-Sí. -respondió, y se acercó a Hanatarô- Muévete.

-No, no quiero que Rukia-san regrese ahí.

Sentarô cogió de la ropa a Hana y le gritó:

-¡Hazte a un lado, imbécil! ¿¡Crees que YO quiero meterla en ese maldito lugar!? -le gritó lanzándolo a un lado.

El hombre cogió con cuidado a Rukia en brazos.

-Discúlpame, Kuchiki... -le dijo- ¡Ukitake-taijô y yo te sacaremos pronto de ahí! Sólo espera un poco más.

-¡Qué rastrero, Kotsubaki! -exclamó Kiyone- ¡Yo estoy más preocupada por Kuchiki-san que tú! -corrió hacia ella- ¡Kuchiki-san, Taijô y yo te sacaremos de ahí sin duda!

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué siempre me estás copiando? ¿¡Quál es tu problema, mujer mono!?

-¡Lo mismo va para tí!

-¡Ve y contacta al cuarto escuadrón!

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya lo iba a hacer!

Mientras ellos discutían infantilmente, Ukitake se acercó a Ganju, que estaba en el suelo inconsciente, por suerte aún respiraba.

-Esto... -empezó Hanatarô.

-"¿Por qué nos ayudas?" quieres preguntar. -dijo Ukitake.

-Ah... sí.

-Por supuesto que voy a ayudar. Todavía no hemos averiguado quién mató a Aizen, así que vosotros sois sospechosos y una posible fuente de información. No puedo dejar que muráis sin una investigación. Además, aunque no con los mejores medios, intestasteis salvar a un miembro de mi escuadrón. Nunca podría dejar que ese tipo de gente muera.

-¡Ese es mi Ukitake! -exclamé, abrazándolo- ¿Crees que sobrevivirá? -le pregunté refiriéndome a Ganju.

-Tiene muchas posibilidades. -dijo, mientras seguía mirando a Ganju.

-Ah, seguro que lo que estás mirando es el símbolo de su ropa. -adiviné- Es el hermano menor de Shiba Kaien.

-¿Qué sabes de Kaien? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Lo que pone en los registros y lo que dicen Rukia-neesama y Ganju-kun... es un poco diferente, así que creo que hubo algún tipo de malentendido raro en una batalla contra Hollows, de alguna manera accidental ella terminó atravesando a Kaien con la espada, se siente culpable por ello y dice que ella lo mató. Ganju se la creyó y por eso cree en eso y odia a los Shinigami.

-Ya veo...

-Uki, ¿crees que Otosama estará muy enfadado conmigo? -le pregunté- Os mentí a todos, no estuve en Hawai... estuve casualmente donde Rukia-neesama, en Karakura, Japón... conocí a Ichigo-kun, a sus hermanas, a Ishida-kun, Orihime-chan, Sado-kun... también a Yoruichi-san, aunque estaba en forma de gato... también a Urahara-san...

-¿Urahara? -preguntó con sorpresa mayúscula.

-Sí, el ex-capitán. Dice que está exiliado. Ah, el padre de Ichigo se parece mucho a un antiguo capitán que también desapareció, pero no estoy segura de que sea él porque no puede ver Hollows ni tiene reiatsu.

-¿Encontraste a Urahara Kisuke? -volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie más, podría ponerlo en problemas y él nos ayudó mucho en el mundo humano. Me dio ropa y me permitió ir a una escuela de allí, con Rukia-neesama e Ichigo-kun.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Ichigo-kun no parece muy mayor, ¿cuántos años tiene? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Quince.

-¡Qué joven! Y a su edad tal reiatsu...

-Parece que puede ver fantasmas desde que tiene memoria. -le expliqué, terminando la conversación, dejándolo aún muy sorprendido. Me dirigí a la única persona que se había quedado paralizada todo el rato- Katherin.

-Ari... -susurró. Pude ver que estaba temblando, algo nada propio de ella.

-Hoy has tenido muchas tensiones. Tranquila. -le dije, intentando que no se derrumbase- Ven conmigo. Tengo que hablar con Otosama, me vendrá bien tener un poco de apoyo y mientras hablamos, ¿vale?

Hizo que sí con la cabeza. Pobre chica, lo había pasado fatal. Además, me iba a contar TODO lo que había hecho Otosama en el puente antes de que yo llegase.

* * *

**Autora:**

¡Hey! ¡Consigo subir dos capis en un día! ¡Rarísimo!

Bueno, ahora me voy a dormir, mañana tengo clase (será lunes... T_T) así que bueno, no sé cuando podré volver a escribir, pero "pronto" subiré el siguiente, seguro que el domingo que viene tenéis algo, ni que sea unas 1000 palabras, ¡palabra de escritora!

Ah, no lo he podido repasar, porque si me estoy un minuto más mis padres me quitan internet, si encontráis algún fallo o algo que no tenga sentido avisad ^^

Se agradecen comentarios... empezaré a sumar 200 palabras por cada comentario ^^ ¡así que espero tener como mínimo ocho o nueve!

El avance... bueno, no sé qué va a pasar con Byakuya y Ari, tengo que consultarlo con la almohada, pero seguro que no os va a defraudar.

**_¡Ja nee!_**


	17. Reconciliación Shikai y Bankai

**CHAPTER 16: Reconciliación. Shikai y Bankai.**

-Entonces, fue Otosama quien atacó a Ganju-kun, ¿verdad Kate? -intenté sonsacarle, una vez más.

-No, no fue él...

-¿Entonces quién? No había nadie más allí y esas eran heridas que parecían hechas por la espada de Otosama. Tal parecía que Ganju-kun os había protegido luchando contra él, Otosama le había ganado y Ukitake llegó justo para evitar que os hiciera lo mismo a Nee-sama, Hana y a ti. ¿Me equivoco? Deja de mentir, sé que no quieres que me enfade con él, pero me enfadaré más contigo si no me cuentas de verdad lo que pasó.

Bajó la mirada.

-Tienes razón, lo que has dicho es justo como ocurrió. -admitió.

-Lo sabía. Si supiera dónde está el burro de Ryûji le diría que se quedara contigo, pero como no sé dónde se ha metido ahora, te quedarás a dormir hoy en mi casa.

-¿Eh? Pero...

-¡Pero nada! ¡Necesitaré apoyo moral después de hablar con Otosama! -susurré frenéticamente- ¿Y si me dice que no puedo salir de casa? ¿Y si me castiga sin veros? ¡No podría soportarlo!

-Tranquila, no es el tipo de persona que castigue a sus hijos...

-No lo sabes... cuando era pequeña una vez me castigó sin mis juguetes durante una semana por subirme al tejado... otra vez me castigó sin salir todo el día porque no quería comerme las verduras y tiré la comida al suelo... -dije con voz tenebrosa- ¿Y si me castiga encerrándome de verdad esta vez? En una jaula, como a los leones...

-Ariadna-san, eras una niña traviesa, de pequeña...

-¿Traviesa? -dije alzando las cejas- ¡Eso es! ¡Le puedo decir que mi escape fue una travesura! ¡Seguro que se lo cree, ya que aún piensa en mí como si fuera una niña!

-"Eres" una niña.

-¿Tú crees? Yo ya soy "mayor".

-No creo que sea el caso. ¿Sabes porqué en el mundo humano se dice que los "mayores de edad" son mayores de edad? Porque son "mayores", porque tienen 18 años.

-¡Agh, eso es una tontería! -exclamé, mientras paraba de andar. Habíamos llegado- ¡Hey! ¡He vuelto! ¡Abrid la puerta, que he perdido las llaves!

-Ariadna-sama, bienvenida a casa. -dijo el sirviente.

-Sí, sí... puedes saltarte el rollo de siempre. Ve a decirle a Otosama que he vuelto y luego hazme una copia de las llaves, que las he vuelto a perder.

-Ya es la segunda vez, joven ama.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras andaba por el jardín. Había vuelto a picar. Disimuladamente había puesto las llaves en el bolsillo de Katherin, igual que hice anteriormente con Ryûji. Era una medida de precaución por si mi padre me quitaba las llaves y me encerraba en casa.

-Bien, preparad otro fuuton en mi habitación, Katherin se va a quedar a dormir hoy. -dije a tres sirvientas- También quiero que preparéis té para ella, y que le hagáis compañía mientras me espera.

-Sí, Ariadna-sama.

Le guiñé un ojo a Katherin mientras ella me decía "suerte" en un susurro, cuando nos separamos.

Andé por el pasadizo hasta la habitación al lado de la de Otosama, y me miré en el espejo que había. Menudas pintas. Me peiné el pelo, coloqué el Kenseikan (nota autora: para el que no lo recuerde, es eso blanco que los nobles se ponen en el pelo y dicen su estatus... Byakuya lleva cinco) y quité las arrugas del Shihakushô que sabía que molestaría a Otosama pero que no me iba a cambiar.

-Pasa. -dijo, cuando llamé a la puerta.

Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí, sintiéndome como si me acabase de meter en la guarida del lobo.

-Sé que querías preguntarme algo.

-Sí. ¿Quién es mi madre? ¿Soy adoptada como Rukia-neesama? -pregunté.

-Tu madre es una mujer maravillosa que conocí en el Rukongai. Y no, no eres adoptada. Eres de mi sangre, mi hija biológica.

Respiré hondo. Cerré los ojos un instante, esperando que ahora hablase él.

-Explícame cómo es que conoces a los Ryoka.

-No estuve en Hawai. -admití, sentándome delante de él según el protocolo de mi familia- Fui a Karakura, una ciudad de Japón. Allí me encontré casualmente con Rukia-neesama, y conocí a los Ryoka... ellos son AMIGOS MÍOS, como ya he dicho antes, y no te perdonaré si les haces algo, incluso a Ichigo-kun. Aunque entenderé que le hieras si lucháis. No puedo meterme en vuestra pelea pendiente, por muy tonta que me parezca.

-Al menos lo has admitido. -dijo- Y ese chico... ¿tienes interés en él? -preguntó, y me hubiera encantado ver su cara al hacerme esa pregunta, pero estaba de espaldas.

-¿Ichigo-kun? Es interesante, pero a Rukia-neesama le interesa más que a mí. De eso estoy casi segura. -dije sin pensar.

-Entiendo. Sobre tu zanpakutô... -alcé la mirada, observé que acababa de girarse hacia mí- Es una muy poderosa. Te doy la enhorabuena por eso.

-Gracias, Otosama.

-Y sobre lo de ser Shinigami... me lo pensaré. Tal vez deba darte una oportunidad. Puedes retirarte.

-Gracias. -dije, y me levanté, pero antes de salir dije- Sé que harás lo correcto en cuanto a Rukia-neesama. Eres el mejor padre que una pueda tener. Daisuki, Otosama.

Salí corriendo hasta mi habitación, donde me esperaba Katherin. Oí voces dentro:

-¿Entonces de verdad era tan traviesa de pequeña?

-Sí, Ariadna-sama era un remolino, muy revoltosa, no había manera de que parase quieta ni un instante. Y hablaba mucho. No callaba nunca. Si se quedaba sin voz por un resfriado, iba por todos lados con una pizarrita enseñándole a todo el mundo lo que quería decir. Y le encantaba esconder cosas, desde utensilios de cocina hasta incluso una vez las llaves de Byakuya-sama... él no se enfadó, pero Rukia-sama sí porque Byakuya-sama llegó tarde a una reunión por eso.

-¡Qué mona debía de ser! Aunque muy traviesa...

-¡Pues perdón por eso, Banshi! -exclamé abriendo de golpe la puerta.

-¡Ariadna-san! ¿Qué tal te ha ido? -preguntó.

Cerré la puerta.

-¡Ha dicho que se va a pensar si puedo ser Shinigami! -exclamé feliz.

* * *

Sonreí al oírla. Disimuladamente me había "deslizado" hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Caminé hasta el jardín y me quedé allí el resto del día, oyendo a las chicas reír. Me alegré de que mi hija por fin pudiera reír de esa forma. Ojalá eso no cambie nunca, pensé, viendo a las carpas saltar. Conociendo a Yoruichi, iba a tener que esperar tres días para tener notícias del niño Ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo. Me hacía rabia que Ariadna estuviera en contra de nuestra lucha... ese crío estaba burlándose de todo lo que significa ser Shinigami. Iba a darle una lección en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

* * *

-¡Sí! ¡No hay nadie sospechoso por ahí!

-Ya veo. ¡Muy bien! ¡Hey! ¡Vosotros dirigíos hacia el oeste por esta segunda calle! Los Ryoka son astutos así que revisad con cuidado cada esquina.

-¡Sí! -exclamaron unos Shinigami, corriendo hacia allí.

-Buen trabajo. Y vosotros dos... no recuerdo haberos visto antes... ¿Sois nuevos?

-¡Me acabo de unir! ¡Mi nombre es Inoue! ¡Mucho gusto!

-Yo soy Ishida. Gusto en conocerlo.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gustaría venir a mi cuarto esta noche? -le preguntó el Shinigami a la chica, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella- Es probable que hayas escuchado sobre mí. ¡Soy Umesada Toshimori! Este año soy uno de los quince oficiales ocupando el 20avo lugar del noveno escuadrón. ¡Esta un poco mal que lo diga pero obtengo ascensos todo el tiempo! No te trataré mal...

El otro chico le quitó las manos de encima a ella.

-El problema de los Ryoka es tan grande que incluso se han suprimido las exenciones de guerra. En un momento como éste, no creo que un oficial tenga tiempo para hacer algo así.

-¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡Sólo eres un simple Shinigami! -exclamó furioso el hombre, cogiendo de la ropa a Ishida- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así!?

-¡Umesada-dono! -lo llamaron los Shinigami de antes- ¡No hay nadie sospechoso aquí! ¡Díganos qué hacemos ahora, por favor!

-¡Demonios! -dijo, mientras lo soltaba- ¡No olvidaré esto! ¡Pagarás por esto cuando todo termine!

-Sí, claro. Sólo que cuando esto acabe, ya no estaré aquí.

-Gracias, Ishida-kun.

-No, no es nada. Es sólo que no me gustan ese tipo de personas.

-¡Pero eso fue sorprendente!

-No tienes que decirlo...

-¡Ni uno solo nos reconoció! ¡Soy tan lista!

-Sí, supongo. -dijo un poco desanimado el chico, seguro que se había pensado que ella seguía alabándolo.

-Bueno... Tengo algo de información sobre que Kuchiki-san está en un lugar llamado el Santuario de la Penitencia proveniente de esos dos Shinigami a los que quitamos la ropa... Seguro que todos van hacia allí... Probablemente Kurosaki-kun ya habrá llegado, ¿no?

-Supongo. En ese caso, será mejor que nos demos prisa. Es posible que eche todo a perder si va solo, así que tenemos que llegar allí para ayudarlo.

-Sí. Así que, ¿a qué división debemos decir que pertenecemos?

-Oh... bueno...

-Tenemos que ser capaces de responder rápidamente si nos preguntan.

-Es verdad...

Reí para mis adentros. Esos dos ya estaban cayendo en mi red. Se alejaban, pero no me era nada difícil seguirlos. Qué despreocupados humanos.

* * *

Lo dejé en el suelo, dentro de la barrera, jadeando.

-Debe ser porque no he peleado contra nadie desde hace cien años... -dije- He quedado exhausta después de unos quantos cientos de Shunpos... en definitiva soy más débil.

Me quedé todo el rato mirándolo, esperando a que despertase. Seguro que iba a enfadarse conmigo.

Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Oh, ya te estás despertando, Ichigo. -dije, mientras él se incorporaba lentamente.

-¿Dónde estoy...? -de repente pareció que reaccionaba y me cogió de la ropa- ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué me trajiste de vuelta!? ¡La persona con mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir era yo! ¡Ahora Ganju, Hanatarô e incluso Rukia pueden haber sido asesinados!

-No seas tan arrogante. -le dije- No había nadie allí que pudiera sobrevivir una batalla contra Byakuya.

-¡Maldita...!

Separé su mano de mi ropa con un leve movimiento, cayó al suelo y se puso a toser.

-¡No hagas un escándalo! A menos que quieras que tus heridas vuelvan a abrirse.

-No me jodas.

-Para poder escapar de Byakuya, sólo podía traer a una persona.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué no trajiste a Rukia en mi lugar?

-Es verdad que en ese momento allí no había nadie que pudiera derrotar a Byakuya. Sin embargo es posible que tú lo consigas. Es por eso que te traje de vuelta. Además, Ukitake estaba ahí. Él es el superior de Rukia y es un buen hombre. Aún cuando había intrusos, sólo porque trataban de salvar a Rukia, no dejaría que los matasen. Es por eso que, Ichigo, no te preocupes. Tú sólo hazte más fuerte. Ahora mismo no tienes oportunidad contra Byakuya. Pero te entrenaré para que puedas ganar. Así podrás volver y rescatarlos a todos otra vez.

Me miró con gran decisión. Parecía que le había convencido.

* * *

-¿Cómo están tus heridas? -me preguntó.

-Mejor que antes.

-No hay tiempo como para esperar a que se curen por completo. Dolerá mucho... pero tienes que hacerlo.

-Sí. Pero, ¿Por qué este lugar me es tan familiar? -dije, mientras miraba alrededor intentando recordar dónde lo había visto antes.

-Ésta es la primera vez que he dejado entrar a alguien más aquí. Increíble, ¿no?

-¿Eh? Sí, claro. No hay tiempo que perder, comencemos. -dije, mientras desenvainaba la espada.

-Bien. Primero déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tu zanpakutô siempre está en su forma liberada?

-¿De verdad? Si siempre está así, debe ser como la de Zaraki Kenpachi. Pensé que era algo extraño que tuviera una forma diferente a todas las demás. Y no cambia de forma cuando la llamo con su nombre. -dije, pensando: cómo molaría eso.

-Entonces no te diste cuenta después de todo... así que probablemente no sabes que hay un nivel más de liberación para Zangetsu. No es sólo Zangetsu... sino que todas las zanpakutô tienen dos tipos de liberación. El primero es llamado Shikai. El segundo es llamado Bankai. Para convertirse en capitán, tienes que ser capaz de lograr ambos.

-¿Ser capaz?

-Sí. Cada capitán puede llevar a cabo el Bankai, con una excepción.

-¿Una?

-Zaraki Kenpachi. En la larga historia de la Sociedad de Almas, él ha sido el único en convertirse en capitán sin ser capaz de llevar a cabo el Bankai o incluso de saber el nombre de su zanpakutô. Su fuerza bruta y devoción por la batalla fue probablemente evaluada muy alto por el Gotei 13. Ya deberías saber esto después de haber peleado contra él. El poder y las formas del Shikai y el Bankai dependen de la zanpakutô, y la fuerza y entrenamiento del dueño, pero... la fuerza de uno mismo puede incrementarse generalmente de cinco a diez veces.

-¿Diez veces? -dije con la boca abierta.

-Aterrador, ¿no? Pero debido a eso, para ser capaz de llevar a cabo el Bankai, incluso los talentosos necesitan entrenar al menos diez años.

-E-espera un momento. No hay tanto tiempo.

-Eso ya lo sé. Y aunque el riesgo es alto... usaré una manera completamente diferente. Para hacerte aprender cómo llevar a cabo el Bankai en tres días.

¿Tres días? pensé, mientras ella sonreía.

* * *

**Autora:**

Es viernes ^^ ¡sólo me queda una hora de clase más antes del "puente" de fiesta que tengo! En siete minutos tengo que irme para llegar a la hora, pero... bueno, quería subir antes este capítulo, ya que ¡me voy a marcar el objetivo de hacer que vuelvan los lectores! No he tenido ningún comentario en los dos anteriores capítulos, y eso entristece... por eso, ¡voy a darme un súper carrerón y voy a escribir un montón!

Ah, y si os preguntáis dónde se ha metido Ryûji... bueno, sólo diré que está siguiendo un guía que lo va a llevar a su perdición. (¡misterio, misterio!) En el siguiente voy a poner un trocito muy pequeño sobre eso, aunque bueno, más tarde haré un flashback y lo pondré entero, porque si lo pusiera ahora os destrozaría la historia, el misterio y todo ^^

Y, antes de que se me olvide: comentad sobre qué os ha parecido la reconciliación de Ari y Byakuya... plis, que no sé si os parecerá bien que estén reconciliados otra vez ^^U siempre puedo hacer que se vuelvan a discutir xD

En cuanto vuelva de clase sigo escribiendo!

_**Ja nee!**_


End file.
